Algo Mais Que Nove Meses
by Tha F. T
Summary: Ela não se sentia sintonizada com o mundo a sua volta. E quando ela finalmente se sentiu assim com alguém, ela não esperava ter que arcar com uma consequência tão grande... Um filho.
1. O Ato

_Eu nunca achei que eu fosse uma garota como as outras._

_Até aquele dia._

Capitulo Um: O Ato

Eu me sentia sufocada.

Presa no meu próprio mundo estranho; Um mundo em que uma adolescente não precisasse necessariamente só pensar em sexo. Um mundo em que a roupa não fosse mais importante do que a personalidade. Que as pessoas não fossem taxadas e sim conhecidas e amadas pelo que elas realmente eram e não pelo que aparentavam ser.

Era assim que _eu_ me sentia. Mas isso, em hipotese alguma, era a forma como todos os outros estudantes de Forks High School pensavam.

Aquele dia começou como qualquer outro e parou no exato último minuto da aula de uma sexta-feira maçante. Na verdade, esse era um dos únicos momentos em que eu me sentia sintonizada com as pessoas ao meu redor, todos juntos contando os segundos para o sinal soar.

Felizmente, menos de meio minuto depois, o sinal tocou. Eu e todos os outros nos levantamos e corremos para fora da escola, sedentos pelos dois dias livres que nos esperavam. Cheguei até minha velha caminhonete antes que eu pudesse sequer perceber. Ela estava suja e empoeirada e era, com certeza, o carro mais velho de todo o estacionamento. Enquanto eu a destrancava, podia sentir os olhares de desprezo em cima de mim... Eu sabia como era considerada.

_A estranha._

Eu sempre tentei convencer a mim mesma que eu não ligava para isso, mas depois de um tempo, fica um pouco difícil.

"Bella?" – Eu estava quase girando a chave na ignição quando escutei a voz aguda de Alice me chamar. Ela estava sorrindo para mim, bem ao lado do meu carro. Seus fios curtos apontavam para todos os lados e ela parecia ansiosa.

"Desculpe, Alice. Eu não tinha te visto aí."

"Tudo bem. Só queria saber se você vai na festa dos Cullen hoje."

Alice era popular. Ela fazia parte das lideres de torcida, era bonita e rica. Essas três qualidades me faziam ficar completamente confusa com o fato dela ser minha amiga. Mas Alice era amiga de todos, então o fato dela ter me conhecido não era tão estranho assim.

"Não... Acho que eu não fui convidada, Alice."

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas confusa.

"Você sempre é convidada, Bella. Por mim! Eu tenho certeza que os meninos não vão se importar."

Ok. Os _meninos _que ela diz não são tão meninos assim. Emmet e Edward Cullen, irmãos gêmeos não idênticos. Os dois caras mais lindos de toda escola. Os mais ricos. Os jogadores de futebol. O sonho de consumo de qualquer estudante do sexo feminino e alguns do masculino também.

Algo assim.

Eu suspirei e apertei o volante, ligeiramente nervosa.

"Eu só acho melhor ficar em casa."

Ela soltou um muxoxo alto. Alice não gostava de ser contrariada.

"Bella! Você prometeu que iria da última vez! E, se você nao se lembra, não foi. Anda, eu sei que você não tem nada para fazer hoje a noite... Vamos, vai ser legal!"

Eu fechei os olhos, tentando pensar em alguma desculpa. Infelizmente, não me veio nada na mente. Quando os abri novamente, Alice continuava ali.

"Tudo bem." – Falei por fim. Eu vi os olhos castanhos dela se arregalarem em surpresa e quase me senti mal por isso.

"Não acredito!" – Ela guinchou alto o bastante para fazer alguns estudantes olharem para nós, - "Oh, meu Deus! Eu passo na sua casa às seis para te arrumar!"

Eu abri a boca para falar que não precisava, mas antes disso ela já havia sumido.

Um pouco chateada, eu finalmente liguei o carro, me preparando para ir para casa.

Eu havia sido puxada, esticada, amassada e espremida por Alice. Ela havia batido em minha porta às seis horas exatas e trazido com ela uma mala de roupas. Depois de experimentar todas, ela finalmente me empurrou um vestido verde musgo e me mandou para o banho.

Depois disso, ela inventou de me maquiar. Não que eu nunca tivesse me maquiado antes, eu o fazia. Eu só não costumava usar tantas coisas de uma só vez como ela.

Meu cabelo havia sido cuidadosamente preso em uma trança embutida, mas alguns fios insistiam em cair. Meus olhos ardiam com a quantidade exorbitante de rímel que havia ao redor deles, petrificando meus pobres cilios, outroras tão soltinhos e confortáveis para mim. No final de tudo, eu estava parada no meio do meu quarto, olhando fixamente para a garota que era refletida no espelho.

"Tão bonita..." – Exclamei baixinho, surpresa comigo mesma. Vi Alice sorrindo satisfeita atrás de mim e eu tive que aceitar que eu estava ansiosa para essa festa agora.

Nós fomos até a casa dos Cullen no porshe amarelo canário reluzente de Alice. Eu nunca havia ido lá, só sabia que era uma mansão longe da avenida principal. Assim que chegamos, eu me assustei com a quantidade de pessoas do lado de fora.

Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que aconteceria a partir do momento em que eu colocasse meus pés naquela casa, mas tinha certeza que essa noite nao iria terminar tão normal quanto todas as outras pelas quais eu passei.

Enquanto andavámos em direção à mansão, eu só conseguia pensar em como tudo estava iluminado e cheio de gente. Todos de repente pareciam me conhecer e sorriam para mim. Eu tentava sorrir de volta, apenas andando atrás de Alice, me sentindo mais do que nunca um peixe fora d'agua.

Lá dentro o clima era muito melhor. Havia uma música suave tocando e a luz baixa não deixava que eu chamasse atenção. Senti Alice beliscar meu braço e olhei para ela curiosa.

"Vou procurar alguém interessante. Você pode ficar por aqui?"

Eu mordi minha boca nervosa, mas assenti. Ela saltitou para longe de mim e eu abracei meu tórax, olhando ao meu redor. Ninguém prestava atenção em mim agora, o que era, de longe, uma ótima coisa.

Fui até uma mesa próxima e notei que havia uma concha de ponche ali. Coloquei um pouco em um copo e bebi. Estava bom... Gosto de groselha ou algo desse tipo. Estava absorta tão absorta naquilo que não percebi alguém parar bem ao meu lado.

"Oi."

Larguei o copo em um pulo e ele caiu, derrubando todo o conteúdo no vestido verde que Alice havia me emprestado.

"Merda!" – Grunhi, passando os dedos em cima da mancha. Alice iria me matar. Fiquei tão nervosa que só muito depois lembrei de olhar para a pessoa que havia me cumprimentado.

Meus olhos passaram desde as calças jeans escuras, até o tórax delineado coberto pela blusa branca para só então chegar ao rosto perfeito e anguloso que eu bem conhecia.

Era Edward Cullen.

"O-Oi."

Eu sempre gaguejei quando ficava nervosa.

Ele sorriu, mostrando o circuito de dentes brancos e retos.

"Você se molhou muito?" – Ele indicou a mancha. Eu neguei.

"Não, acho que tudo bem. Quero dizer, o vestido não é meu, mas..."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Não é seu?"

Neguei.

"Você não prefere trocar então?"

Eu dei uma risada fraca.

"Não tenho outra roupa por aqui."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior sensualmente. Eu estremeci um pouco no lugar, mas me recompus rapidamente.

"Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso se você quiser... Bella."

Infelizmente, eu não prestei atenção no inicio da frase. Ou talvez prestei, mas quando meu nome saiu de seus lábios, eu esqueci.

_Bella._

Ele sabia meu nome.

Edward Cullen, de alguma forma irracional e sem o mínimo sentido, sabia meu nome.

Ele sorriu ainda mais para mim e acariciou minha bochecha. A pele de sua mão era quente e macia, exatamente da forma que uma garota sonha.

"Porque não vamos até meu quarto? Eu posso te emprestar algumas roupas."

Eu assenti, totalmente embriagada pelo calor do momento. Ele agarrou minha mão e me guiou até o andar superior, passando por uma série de corredores até entrarmos em um quarto grande e muitíssimo bem decorado.

"Então... Esse é o quarto do famoso Edward Cullen."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

"Famoso?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Você sabe que é."

Ele girou o corpo e, de repente, eu estava pressionada contra ele. Meu baixo ventre formigou e eu engoli em seco, enquanto o cheiro bom que emanava dele me atingia em cheio.

"Bella..."

Eu fiz um barulho estranho com a garganta em consentimento. Me arrependi na mesma hora, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

Um segundo depois senti suas mãos percorrerem minhas costas. Seu toque era forte e urgente, como se fossemos amantes que acabaram de se reencontrar.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, seus lábios cobriram os meus.

Perfeitamente.

E então, naturalmente, eu não me senti mais tão sufocada.

Inexplicavelmente, eu me senti sintonizada com Edward Cullen. De alguma forma estranha demais para os meus padrões, eu me senti bem aonde estava.

Eu estava gostando da sensação que as mãos dele faziam contra minha pele. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu não me importei quando ele puxou meu vestido, fazendo-o cair aos meus pés, ou quando eu afastei sua blusa e espalmei minhas mãos no tórax duro dele. Sua pele não era como a minha, oleosa e esquisita. Era sedosa e tinha uma linda coloração. Eu fiquei um longo tempo o admirando.

"Porque você não me deixa te admirar um pouco também?" – Ele disse enquanto levantava meu queixo. Eu sorri, sem me sentir envergonhada. Ele puxou meu rosto e nos beijamos de olhos entreabertos, um sentindo todas as emoções se confrontarem nos olhos do outro. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, nós estávamos deitados em sua cama. Antes que eu pudesse sequer entender o que estava realmente acontecendo, eu senti Edward entrando dentro de mim.

Fundo e dolorosamente.

Eu não chorei. Ele me beijou durante o processo. Em uma determinada hora, eu não sentia mais dor.

Eu escutei o gemido rouco dele por cima de mim e meu peito estremeceu.

Mas então, com um último beijo, tudo terminou.

Ele rolou para o lado e me puxou de encontro ao seu peito. Eu enterrei meu rosto ali e me senti bem daquela forma.

E então eu dormi.

Quando eu acordei, Edward não estava mais ali. Quem estava era Alice, me cutucando e rindo de mim.

"Você está mesmo com uma camiseta do Edward?" – Ela perguntou sorridente. Eu sentei e olhei para a blusa de botões que eu vestia.

Eu me lembrava de estar nua quando cai no sono.

"E-Eu... Acho que sim..."

Ela sorriu e abanou as mãos, me puxando para fora da cama.

"Anda, nós temos que ir."

Eu calcei meus sapatos e peguei meu vestido. Alice me rebocou até o carro e eu não vi Edward. Quando eu cheguei na minha casa, ela se despediu e eu entrei, me sentindo estranhamente bem.

Naquela noite, eu sonhei com ele.

**Nota da Autora**

**Aqui estou eu, com mais uma fic!**

**É, eu sei.**

**Mas eu **_**juro**_** que essa é legal... Então, por favor, reviews!**

**Ps: Se alguém reparou, depois de meses, resolvi eu mesma betar esse capitulo. Estava completamente sem sentido, mas agora ficou melhor. Beijo!  
**


	2. Quem é Você?

**Capitulo Dois: Quem é você?**

Eu nunca gostei de segunda-feira. Todas as aulas pareciam ainda mais longas e chatas do que nos outros dias. Os professores pareciam sempre empolgados e descansados, e eu nunca estava tão descansada quanto eles.

Porém, naquela segunda-feira em especial, eu acordei sozinha, sem precisar que o despertador tocasse três vezes. Eu me levantei e fiz meu café e, além disso, fui à padaria comprar pãezinhos. Eu não usei minha velha blusa do uniforme e sim uma nova que Renée havia insistido em comprar para mim da última vez que ela veio me visitar em Forks.

Quando Charlie acordou e viu toda aquela mudança, ele ficou parado na porta da cozinha durante vários segundos, somente olhando para mim com cara de peixe.

"Bom dia, pai." – Eu disse calmamente. Ele pareceu sair do transe e veio se sentar comigo, me olhando regularmente, durante intervalos curtos.

Talvez para ver se eu ainda estava ali ou se era uma miragem.

Não muito tempo depois, eu peguei minha velha mochila e sai de casa, indo em direção ao meu carro. Minha relação com meu pai nunca foi muito afetiva e nós costuvamos nos dar bem exatamente por nao pressionarmos um ao outro.

"Bells!" – Charlie gritou assim que eu fechei a porta do carro. Eu coloquei a cabeça para fora.

"Sim?"

Ele pareceu um pouco sem jeito. Olhou para os pés ao invés de olhar para mim.

"Você parece feliz hoje."

Eu sorri.

"É."

E então, liguei o carro, dei ré e manobrei para dirigir em direção à escola.

"Bella."

Eu respirei fundo. Sabia que isso viria cedo ou tarde.

"Bom dia, Alice."

Ela sorriu.

"Você escapou de me contar tudo sexta, mas não escapa hoje."

Eu rolei os olhos.

"É, eu imaginei que o interrogatório viria, cedo ou tarde." - Repeti meus próprios pensamentos.

Ela fez uma cara tristonha.

"Bella! Nós somos amigas e amigas devem compartilhar essas coisas! Quero dizer, você estava na _cama _dele! Vestida só com a _camisa _dele!"

"É. Eu cai no sono."

"Sim, isso eu percebi. O que eu quero saber é o que vocês estavam fazendo _antes _disso."

Eu apertei ainda mais os livros que carregava contra o peito. Eu não queria falar disso. Eu não gostava de falar disso. Eu não queria ter que explicar para Alice os detalhes do estranho momento em que _eu _me senti sintonizada com Edward Cullen. Ou então saber, por meio dela, que o fato dele saber meu nome sem nós nunca termos nos falado. Eu não queria que ela dissesse que, por acaso, havia dito meu nome pra ele antes da festa... Eu, secretamente, desejava que ele tivesse uma paixão secreta por mim.

"Nós nos beijamos."

Ela cruzou os braços.

"E?"

"E nada, Alice!"

"Então me diga, Isabella, como suas roupas foram parar no chão do quarto dele?"

Eu encostei minhas costas na parede e respirei fundo. Alice era tão persistente e teimosa...

"Ok." – Eu abaixei consideravelmente o nível da minha voz, - "Eu e ele fizemos..._ Sexo_."

Os olhinhos de Alice brilharam.

"Eu sa-bi-a!" – Ela soletrou as silabas, as mãos juntas em uma palma entusiasmada.

"Então porque perguntou?"

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Pra ter certeza! Oh, meu Deus, Bella! Você não é mais _virgem_! Como foi? Edward Cullen! Não havia pessoa melhor! Como ele é na cama? Ele é carinhoso? Ele te tocou direito?"

Minha cabeça girou, pois Alice perguntou tudo isso em uma velocidade alucinante. Eu respirei fundo, tentando realmente me lembrar da primeira pergunta. Mas, no meio da tentativa, eu simplesmente desisti. Eu não iria falar essas coisas para Alice. Eram pessoais e intransferíveis.

Ou, eu estava com medo. Medo de que, se eu revelasse, não teria sido só mais _minha_ noite com Edward. E sim minha noite com Edward que todo mundo sabe cada detalhe.

"Alice." – Eu disse calmamente, - "Eu estou mesmo atrasada para a minha primeira aula."

E então, rapidamente, corri para a sala de aula, longe de Alice.

Na hora do almoço, eu me sentei na minha habitual mesa excluída, no fundo do refeitório. Alice não se sentava comigo essa hora; Ela sentava com as líderes de torcida. Mas eu não a culpava por isso. Ela sempre insistia que eu sentasse com ela lá, mas eu preferia ficar onde eu sempre me senti mais confortável.

A maçã na minha frente dançava rindo da minha cara. Eu estava nervosa e ela parecia saber disso.

Ok, uma maçã não sabe dos meus sentimentos, mas todos na mesa pareciam que sim.

"Está tudo bem, Bella?" – Ângela Weber, uma garota que eu realmente gostava, me perguntou docemente. Eu assenti e ela sorriu.

"Você pareceu que viu a morte, baby." – Eric disse sem dar muita importância. Todos na mesa deram risadas e eu ri também – falsamente – só para não chamar atenção para o fato de que eu estava realmente muito nervosa.

Eu olhava para a porta do refeitório periódicamente. E, até agora, nem sinal de Edward.

Eu já havia visto seu irmão, Emmet, grandalhão e bonito como sempre, acompanhado de perto por Rosalie Hale, a chefe das líderes de torcida. Eles pareciam tão perfeitos um para o outro. Ricos, bonitos e populares.

De repente, eu me perguntei: O que eu estava esperando que acontecesse?

Eu quase ri com isso.

No meu intimo, eu esperava que Edward, ao entrar no refeitório, viesse diretamente falar comigo. Eu esperava que ele me beijasse e dissesse que gostaria de namorar comigo.

Isso parecia tão certo e... Impossível.

Quem eu queria enganar desejando aquelas coisas?

Mas, antes que eu pudesse concluir meus pensamentos, ou continuar a me auto depreciar, eu vi os fios bronze despenteados dele. Seu rosto anguloso e bonito, o porte perfeito, o sorriso...

Ele andou diretamente para a mesa onde seu irmão e a namorada estavam. Sentou-se e levou uma pancadinha nas costas por um dos jogadores de futebol.

Eu assisti ele conversando animadamente, sorrindo para as meninas. Eu vi como Tanya Denali, uma das irmãs-putas, se arrastou até ele e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava o braço esquerdo dele.

Eu fiquei com raiva.

Ou, pensando melhor, com inveja. Eu estava com inveja de uma das garotas mais rodadas da escola... Isso era tão... Ridículo.

Felizmente, antes que eu pudesse sentir mais alguma coisa que me fizesse querer me jogar pela janela, o sinal tocou e eu e meus amigos de mesa nos arrastamos até as nossas próximas aulas.

"Bella? Posso falar com você um instante?"

Eu respirei fundo e assenti. O rosto infantil de Mike Newton sorria para mim.

"Oi Mike."

Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

"Posso levar seus livros se quiser."

A aula havia terminado. Eu olhei para os três livros grossos que eu carregava e, antes que eu pudesse pensar, Mike os tirou do meu aperto. Eu dei de ombros e comecei a andar, com ele em meus calcanhares.

"Você sabe," – Ele começou, - "O baile de primavera está chegando."

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

Mike Newton não era feio. Havia várias garotas pela escola que adorariam sair com ele. Bem, eu não era uma delas.

E ele sabia disso, já que essa não era a primeira vez que ele me chamava para sair. O único mistério ali era o porque dele continuar me convidando.

"Eu não vou à bailes, Mike."

Ele fez um barulho estranho com a garganta, mas eu não parei para olhá-lo.

"Você foi à festa dos Cullen. Eu só achei que estivesse repensando seus conceitos."

Eu travei. Como ele sabia? Ele estava lá?

Olhei para ele assustada e ele parecia um pouco envergonhado. Nós estávamos no meio do estacionamento agora.

"Vo-Você me viu?"

Ele suspirou.

"Todos nós te vimos, Bella. Você e o Cullen... Subindo para o quarto dele."

Meu estômago girou dentro de mim. O que ele queria dizer com _todos_? Eu tentei falar, mas engasguei e comecei a tossir descontroladamente. Mike deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas.

"Bella. Eu perguntei para o Cullen se vocês estavam saindo juntos."

Ok, eu recomecei a tossir. Como assim ele_ perguntou?_ Quem era ele para se meter na minha vida dessa forma? E que eu saiba ele e Cullen nunca foram amigos!

Ah.

Mike era do time.

É claro que ele e Cullen eram amigos.

"Mike, eu não acredito que você fez isso!"

Ele pareceu envergonhado.

"Bella, está tudo bem. Ele não ficou bravo com você nem nada do tipo. Para falar a verdade, ele nem sabia quem era você."

Agora não era só o meu estômago que afundava... Meu coração parecia estar no barco naufragando também. Ele não sabia quem eu era? Mas... Ele sabia meu nome! Como ele não sabia quem eu era?

Mike deve ter percebido minha expressão desolada, pois colocou sua mão livre na minha bochecha e começou a fazer círculos ali.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Ele é um imbecil. Eu nunca esqueceria quem você é."

Eu mordi a boca, totalmente desolada. Eu queria sair dali. Eu queria mandar o Mike para o inferno. Eu não queria acreditar naquilo.

Com toda a calma que consegui reunir, eu levantei minha cabeça e puxei meus livros das mãos de Mike. Ele pareceu surpreso e ficou ainda mais quando, sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, eu corri para o meu carro.

Eu nunca quis tanto voltar para minha casa.

**Nota da Autora**

**Nossa gente!**

**To boba e MUIIIITO feliz! Nunca recebi tantas reviews no primeiro capitulo!**

**Só por isso estou postando o segundo capitulo ainda hoje eeeee quem sabe o terceiro?**

**Ebaa! Adorei lindas! **

**E à aquelas que falaram que vão me enxer o saco: No dia que receber reviews tão lindas for enxer o saco eu vou querer isso sempre! Hhahaa!**

**Beijos**


	3. É só uma indigestão

**Capitulo Três: É só uma Indigestão**

Um mês havia se passado desde a festa na casa dos Cullen.

Um mês inteiro.

E eu ainda estava ali.

Respirei fundo e mastiguei o último pedaço do pão que eu comia. Estranhamente, eu ainda me sentia faminta. Dei de ombros e puxei outro pão, pronta para devorá-lo.

O último mês havia se passado lentamente. Depois do terrível incidente com Mike no estacionamento, eu tentei me fechar em meu mundo novamente. Eu estava até mesmo empenhada em não olhar para a entrada do refeitório para não correr o risco de ver Edward. Fazia rotas diferentes da que eu estava acostumada, só para não passar por ele.

E eu tive sucesso. Neste um mês, eu não deixei que Edward me visse. Nem uma única vez.

Porque assim era melhor. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu tentava dizer repetidamente a mim mesma todos os dias.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, o segundo pão já havia acabado. Soltei um muxoxo chateada, afinal, eu ainda estava com fome. O que estava acontecendo com aqueles pães afinal?

"Bells?" – Charlie me chamou e eu me levantei, mesmo com fome, e coloquei toda a louça suja na pia.

"Sim, pai?"

Ele sorriu. Hoje era sábado e era dia dele ir pescar.

"Você não quer ir pescar comigo?"

Eu dei uma risadinha baixa. Eu odiava ir pescar com Charlie. Ele havia me convidado uma série de vezes nos últimos meses, desde que eu vim morar em Forks, mas eu sempre negara.

Aquele dia não ia ser diferente.

"Na verdade..." – Eu comecei, mas Charlie me interrompeu.

"Ouvi falar que abriu um ótimo restaurante perto de lá. Servem salmão."

Eu senti minha boca salivar. Deus! O que era isso? Eu nunca fui fã de peixe!

Totalmente contra a minha própria vontade, eu deixei meu estômago falar mais alto. Logo, eu estava dentro da viatura berrante do meu pai, indo até o local de pescaria.

Billy Black e meu pai eram amigos desde sempre. Ambos adoravam pescar e se sentiam realmente fortes fazendo aquilo.

Eu nunca entendi o porquê disso.

Eu havia comido o salmão assim que cheguei. A garçonete olhou para mim de uma forma esquisita, como se estivesse me achando louca por eu querer um almoço às dez da manhã. Mas eu não liguei, apenas comi o prato inteiro, finalmente me sentindo cheia.

Eu paguei e fui até o deck, onde meu pai estava sentado, ao lado de dois outros homens.

"Olá." – Cumprimentei. Todos olharam para mim.

"Bells! Até que enfim. Lembra-se do Billy?"

Eu quis dar um tapa na nuca do meu pai. Billy jantava conosco toda quinta-feira, como eu não iria me lembrar dele?

"Sim, pai. Como vai, Billy?"

Ele sorriu.

"Bem e você, Bella?"

Eu assenti sorrindo. Olhei, então, para o último homem.

Ele tinha a pele bronzeada como a de Billy. Seus cabelos eram muito negros e pareciam recém cortados. Ele tinha olhos brilhantes e parecia ser forte.

Billy sorriu para ele.

"Este é Jacob. Meu filho."

A compreensão finalmente chegou até mim. Jacob era o filho de Billy que estava viajando. Eu lembro que eu costumava brincar com ele quando éramos pequenos.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu apertei.

"Bella! É tão bom te ver novamente."

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Jacob sorriu e ele tinha um lindo sorriso.

"Jacob." – Disse baixinho. Ele soltou minha mão e eu lamentei a perda.

"Bom você ter vindo. Eu já estava me sentindo dez anos mais velho só por compartilhar o mesmo ar que eles."

Eu sorri e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos.

"Você sabe pescar?"

Eu neguei e então ele pegou minha mão. Eu fiquei feliz por isso... O aperto dele era forte. Imediatamente eu me lembrei de Edward. De como sua mão era quente e suave.

Eu fechei os olhos com força e mandei esses pensamentos para longe. Jacob estava bem ali na minha frente. Ele era bonito e parecia saber exatamente quem eu era, diferente de certas pessoas. Jacob com certeza sabia o meu nome e me conhecia há tempo o bastante para não esquecer tão rapidamente.

Isso sem contar das vezes que eu tive que agüentar Charlie falando que Jacob era um ótimo partido.

Ele me puxou para a ponta do deck onde ele estava sentado e, quando eu sentei, minhas pernas ficaram para fora da arquibancada. Aquilo era bom... O sentimento de que não havia chão para os seus pés.

Eu olhei para baixo e vi o mar... Pensei na quantidade exorbitante de peixes que deveria haver ali e como devia ser fundo. Engoli em seco.

Eu nunca fui muito fã de nadar.

"Aqui, segure isto desse jeito." – Ele me deu sua vara de pesca e eu a segurei um pouco incerta. Era mais pesada do que parecia.

Eu respirei fundo enquanto ele ajeitava minhas mãos do modo correto. Eu podia sentir sua respiração fazendo cosquinha na minha nuca e isso não era muito normal.

"Agora você faz isso... E... Joga!"

Eu vi o fio da vara caindo no mar e fiquei esperando. Meu pai e Billy olhavam para mim, assim como Jacob.

"E agora?" – Perguntei ansiosa.

"Espera..."

Eu fiquei esperando. Por três minutos inteiros eu esperei até que senti um leve puxão na vara.

"Ah!" – Exclamei. – "Acho que peguei alguma coisa!"

Jacob, que já havia ido verificar algo em sua mochila, voltou correndo e me ajudou a puxar a pesca. Eu sorri brilhantemente enquanto via o minúsculo peixinho subindo junto com a linha.

"Mais rápido!" – Eu pedi e Jacob puxou um pouco mais forte, fazendo o peixe subir e pender bem ao meu lado.

Eu olhei para a expressão sem vida do peixinho e fiquei com um pouco de dó.

"Não dá pra colocar ele de volta?" – Perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior. Jacob e meu pai riram, mas Billy me explicou.

"Não, Bella, ele já está morto, olha." – E então ele me mostrou o furo na cabeça do peixe.

Eu bufei, um pouco irritada. Que coisa mais sanguinária! Tudo bem que eu comia os peixes, mas isso era como caça... Como alguém podia gostar disso?

Eu dei a vara para o Jacob e cruzei os braços, me sentindo infeliz. Ele guardou o peixe no isopor e sentou ao meu lado.

"O que foi?"

"Descobri que pescar não é meu passatempo favorito."

Ele sorriu e tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia sobre meus olhos.

"Tudo bem, eu não achei que você fosse gostar mesmo."

Eu descruzei os braços, curiosa.

"Então porque me ensinou?"

"Não custava nada tentar, não é?"

Eu pensei um pouco, mas então assenti.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e fiquei sentindo a brisa bater em meu rosto. Balançava os pés calmamente.

O cheiro de peixe ali era infernal. Agora, com os olhos fechados, eu podia senti-lo melhor. Eu nunca gostei muito desse cheiro, mas ele também nunca me incomodou tanto. Eu estava começando a me sentir realmente enjoada...

Abri os olhos e me endireitei. Mesmo assim, eu continuava enjoada, até mais que antes. Era algo estranho... Parecia que eu ia realmente vomitar.

Eu me levantei e Jacob me seguiu. Eu olhei ao meu redor, procurando algum banheiro publico, mas não achei nenhum. O mais próximo devia ser o do restaurante e ele estava mesmo muito longe para a velocidade que o enjôo estava evoluindo.

"O que foi, Bella?" – Jacob me perguntou assustado. Charlie se levantou e andou até mim.

"Você está bem?"

Eu coloquei a mão na boca.

"Você vai vomitar?" – Jacob perguntou novamente. Eu olhei para Charlie.

Eu queria correr até o restaurante. Mas eu não consegui segurar nenhum segundo a mais.

Dei um passo para trás e tirei a mão da boca, só para deixar toda a comida que eu havia comido sair de mim.

Eu tossi e decidi que eu não levantaria minha cabeça nunca mais. Não queria olhar nos olhos de Jacob e ver o nojo que ele devia estar sentindo.

Senti a mão do meu pai no meu ombro e deixei que ele me ajudasse a levantar.

"Vamos, Bells, eu te levo até o banheiro para você lavar essa boca."

Eu assenti, completamente envergonhada.

"E eu peço um pano emprestado para alguém por lá."

Ele assentiu e nós fomos.

Eu lavei minha boca do melhor jeito que eu consegui, mas mesmo assim ainda sentia o cheiro terrível de vômito. Pedi um pano com desinfetante e limpei a parte que eu havia sujado no deck. Depois devolvi para o restaurante pedindo desculpas.

Eu me sentei na viatura do Charlie, incapaz de voltar e olhar para todos que haviam visto meu espetáculo.

"Bella?"

Meu coração pulou de susto e eu abri a janela, ao ver Jacob ali.

"Oi."

Ele sorriu.

"Está tudo bem?"

Eu não olhei para ele.

"Agora sim."

Ele fez um barulho estranho com a boca.

"Você fica enjoada com cheiro de peixe?"

Eu mordi o lábio.

"Não normalmente. Acho que foi só uma indigestão... Eu comi muito essa manhã."

Então eu finalmente olhei para ele.

"E você não está com fome agora?"

Eu sorri. Eu estava morrendo de fome.

"Sim."

"Então o que acha de irmos a uma lanchonete aqui perto? Sem nada de peixe."

Eu senti minhas mãos formigarem. Aquilo parecia perfeito.

"Eu vou adorar, Jake."

**Nota da Autora**

**Nossa gente! Vcs são muito lindas! Obrigada por todas as reviews! Obrigada à todas que falaram que gostam das minhas fics e pelas que estavam ansiosas por mais um capitulo. Se as reviews continuarem sendo tão lindas assim eu não vou agüentar e vou acabar postando dois por dia! Hahaha!**

**Beijos e muito obrigada meninas *.***


	4. Positivo

**Capitulo Quatro: Positivo**

Eu ainda vomitei mais duas vezes no sábado. E mais três no domingo.

Eu estava pensando seriamente em parar de comer. Mas quando eu tentei isso, durante toda a manhã de segunda feira, eu percebi que meu estômago estava expelindo tudo, até suco gástrico.

Meu apetite, de uma hora para outra, pareceu triplicar. Eu vi a expressão assombrada de Jake quando eu pedi dois lanches no sábado. E comi uma parte de suas batatas. Ele disse que finalmente havia encontrado alguém tão esfomeado quanto ele.

Eu não soube decidir se isso era bom ou ruim.

Mas Jake era um cara legal. E bonito. Eu decidi que podia muito bem focar meus pensamentos nele e não no Edward.

Então, na terça-feira, eu estava parcialmente feliz. Eu estava comendo meu terceiro pedaço de pizza quando Jéssica Stanley se inclinou para mim e falou, bem baixinho:

"Você tem um absorvente sobrando, Bella?"

Eu olhei para ela e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, já que minha boca estava muito ocupada mastigando. Ela pareceu bem feliz depois disso.

Nós fomos até meu armário depois que eu terminei de comer e eu peguei meu, ainda lacrado, pacote de absorventes.

Enquanto eu ia para a aula, eu tentei fazer algumas contas mentalmente. Já fazia algum tempo desde que eu havia ficado menstruada... Talvez... É. Fazia mais ou menos dez dias desde que eu deveria ter menstruado. Uma semana e alguma coisa de atraso...

Estranho.

Eu estava quase concluindo esse pensamento quando uma onda de ânsia me tomou. Já sabendo o que me esperava, eu corri para o banheiro feminino mais próximo, entrando na minha cabine e deixando meu estômago ser esvaziado.

Eu escovei meus dentes (precaução é a resposta) e fui para minha próxima aula.

Com a ligeira sensação de que eu estava deixando alguma coisa passar.

"_Filha? Oi! Como você está? Está tudo bem? Filha? Bella_?"

"Mãe. Calma."

Minha mãe riu do outro lado da linha.

"_É que é difícil te encontrar."_

"Você só liga quando eu estou na escola, mãe."

"_Ah, eu sei. Me desculpe por isso. É quando eu sei onde meu celular está."_

"O que acontece com ele durante o resto do dia?"

"_Ele some."_

Eu ri. Renée nunca vai deixar de culpar os objetos ao invés dela mesma.

"Ou você perde."

"_Phil diz que os celulares fogem dos meus gritos. Mas eu não grito, não é, meu amor? Phil é tão exagerado. Mas vamos falar de você, Bella. Charlie me disse que você anda vomitando. Está tudo bem?"_

Eu enrolei o fio do telefone entre meus dedos, me sentindo um pouco desconfortável com o rumo daquela conversa. Charlie já havia tentado isso, e eu havia conseguido me safar. Mas Renée nunca foi como Charlie, e eu sabia que ela ia encher meu saco até eu lhe enviar uma cópia de todos os exames médicos existentes na Terra.

"Eu estou bem, mãe. É só uma indigestão e..."

"_Bella." –_ Ela me interrompeu. Eu respirei fundo e esperei.

"_Charlie me disse que você come e vomita. Isso não é normal, filha. Você não está se sentindo gorda, não é?"_

"O que? Gorda? Claro que não, mãe! Eu não estou com bulimia. Eu realmente apreciaria se a comida parasse no meu estômago, mas ele resolveu que isso não pode mais acontecer."

Ela suspirou.

"_Eu acho que você devia ir no médico, querida."_

"Eu sei. Se não passar até amanhã, eu vou ao hospital."

"_Não. Eu ficaria mais feliz se você fosse agora no hospital."_

"Mãe. Eu realmente tenho mais coisas para fazer do que ficar indo no hospital."

"_Bella, é a sua saúde. Se você não for por bem, eu vou ter que pegar um avião e ir até aí para te levar."_

Eu estremeci. Renée não tinha dinheiro, mas ela se sentia periodicamente culpada por eu morar com o Charlie. Eu sabia que ela seria capaz de hipotecar a casa e vir para Forks se eu não fosse no hospital como ela queria.

"Tudo bem. Sem drama, eu vou ao hospital."

"_Você promete_?"

Quase um bebê.

"Prometo, mãe. Agora é melhor eu desligar se eu pretendo chegar lá antes que escureça."

Eu ainda escutei ela bater palminhas feliz antes de finalmente colocar o telefone no gancho.

"Isabella Swan?"

Eu me levantei e a enfermeira pediu para que eu a seguisse.

Nós entramos em um corredor cheio de macas e portas, até que ela finalmente parou em uma das últimas e gesticulou para que eu entrasse.

O consultório era pequeno. Havia apenas uma mesa em um canto e uma maca em outro. Não havia ninguém ali além de mim.

"Sente-se na maca e espere o médico, ok?"

Eu assenti e a enfermeira se foi. Tirei os tênis, e me sentei, olhando fixamente para a parede branca na minha frente.

"Isabella Swan?"

Eu assenti sem nem mesmo olhar. Senti o médico vindo até mim e só então eu girei meu rosto.

Ali, bem na minha frente, em versão loira e com olhos azuis, estava a cópia exata, porém mais velha, de Edward Cullen.

O médico deve ter percebido o meu assombro, pois ele sorriu e piscou para mim.

"Você deve conhecer Edward." – Ele disse calmamente. Eu recuperei os sentidos.

"Si-Sim."

"Todos falam que somos muito parecidos."

Eu assenti freneticamente. Ele colocou a prancheta que segurava na mesa e foi até mim, ligando uma luz bem em cima da minha cabeça.

"Ele é meu filho."

Eu senti meu estômago afundar. O que era essa perseguição?

"Ah." – Foi tudo que eu disse.

O doutor Cullen, como eu o chamei mentalmente, escutou meu coração, viu minha garganta, checou minha temperatura, para só depois perguntar o que eu estava sentindo. Quando eu falei: Estou vomitando tudo que eu como, ele começou a perguntar outras coisas, como se eu tinha relações sexuais e se eu usava camisinha.

Sim, eu tive uma relação sexual e foi com o seu filho, doutor.

É claro que eu não falei isso.

"Ahn... Eu... Uma vez só... Mas, ahn... Não usamos preservativos."

Ele fez uma careta, como se não concordasse com isso. Alô? Era o filho dele!

"Você sabe que pode estar grávida, não sabe, Isabella?"

Eu olhei para a expressão dele que estava completamente séria. Como ele poderia falar uma coisa tão idiota dessas com uma calma tão grande?

"Grávida? Não... Eu... Eu só fiz uma vez."

Ele sorriu.

"É o bastante, acredite em mim."

Eu me remexi desconfortavelmente.

"Não é possível."

Ele anotou algumas coisas em um papel.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte: Você vai até a recepção e entrega isso. Elas vão fazer um exame de sangue em você e então nós saberemos se você está ou não grávida."

Eu ri nervosamente, aceitando o papel.

O doutor Cullen ainda me desejou boa sorte enquanto eu saia.

Sorte?

Eu tive vontade de perguntar se a sorte seria não estar grávida.

Eu acho que era.

"Vai doer?"

Eu odiava agulhas. Eu odiava agulhas. Eu odiava agulhas.

Eu sentia meu suor escorrer pela minha nuca. Eu estava nervosa e com medo. E, dessa vez, não era só o medo de agulhas... Era o medo do resultado.

A enfermeira sorriu para mim e passou o algodão na minha pele. Eu guinchei.

"Calma. Não dói nada."

Eu fechei os olhos, completamente nervosa.

"Abra e feche a mão, por favor."

Eu tentei fazer isso, mas meus dedos pareciam congelados.

"Eu não consigo!"

Ela sorriu.

"Consegue sim. Vamos, Bella, não dói nada."

Respirei fundo e tentei novamente. Senti a picada na minha veia e mordi a boca, tentando pensar em outra coisa. Qualquer outra.

Infelizmente, a única coisa que vinha na minha cabeça era o fato de eu poder estar grávida.

_Grávida._

Eu tinha dezessete anos. Eu moro sozinha com meu pai. O único cara com quem eu fiz sexo não sabe quem eu sou.

Eu não posso estar grávida.

Eu tenho medo de agulhas! Eu nunca vou poder encarar um parto!

_O parto!_

Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não quero, não posso, não tenho como fazer isso.

Eu pensei em Renée que, aos dezoito anos, engravidou de mim. Ela sempre me disse para eu ter cuidado com isso. Eu só não achei que fosse acontecer dessa forma.

Quero dizer, eu sempre fui diferente. Eu sempre achei que essas coisas aconteciam com lideres de torcida que transavam com todo mundo. Não comigo. Não comigo. _Não comigo!_

"Querida?" – Eu escutei a voz da enfermeira longe... – "Você já pode ir para o consultório que o Doutor Cullen vai levar o resultado para você."

Eu me levantei, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Tentava controlar a respiração, mas não estava conseguindo. Meu coração estava apertado e minhas mãos não saiam da minha barriga.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Eu me sentei na maca e esperei. Minhas mãos pareciam estar encharcadas de suor e todo meu corpo estava anestesiado. Eu apertava minha barriga, olhando o nada.

Não escutei quando o Doutor Cullen entrou na sala, muito menos quando ele parou na minha frente. Eu só o vi realmente, quando ele puxou minha mão e a apertou entre as suas.

"Você está nervosa." – Ele afirmou. Eu levantei meus olhos e o encarei.

Eu não queria fazer isso. Eu estava ali, grávida, e o pai era o filho dele.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

"Bella, por favor, não chore."

Eu estava chorando. Eu estava chorando descontroladamente.

"Me diga que esse exame deu negativo. _Por favor_."

Ele puxou o papel e, inesperadamente, se sentou ao meu lado na maca. Ele o colocou na minha frente e apontou a última linha.

Em letras maiúsculas, tão temida como nunca, estava escrito:

_POSITIVO._

Eu senti meu mundo cair.

**Nota da Autora**

**Como eu tinha prometido, aqui está o segundo capitulo!**

**Vocês são demais! Obrigada pelas reviews, não deixem de comentar para eu saber se vocês estão gostando da fic!**

**Beijos liiindias!**

**OBS: Só pra vocês terem uma idéia: Meus horários de post são: Antes da 1, das 6 às 7, ou depois das 10 e 20. Motivo: Nos intervalos eu estou trabalhando/faculdade!**

**Beijos! E quem quiser me fazer alguma pergunta diretamente, é só me mandar uma mensagem privada pelo meu perfil q eu respondo ok? As demais perguntas eu tento colocar aqui respondidas geralmente.**


	5. E se eu fingir que não é verdade?

**Capitulo Cinco: E se eu não quiser que seja verdade?**

Eu não sei por quanto tempo o doutor Cullen ficou me abraçando. Eu só sei que foi por um longo tempo.

Ele me deixou deitar na maca e apagou as luzes para mim quando eu pedi para ficar sozinha. Eu perguntei se estava sendo inconveniente, mas ele disse que estava tudo bem e que havia outros consultórios vagos.

Eu fechei os olhos, ardidos devido ao choro, e fiquei ali. Sozinha, pensando.

É engraçado como as coisas acontecem na sua vida. De uma hora para a outra, você faz coisas que podem mudar todo o rumo da sua vida.

Eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse engravidar. E agora, em um minuto, eu sinto como se tudo estivesse de cabeça para baixo.

Eu pensei em Charlie, em Renée, em Edward... Em mim.

Naquele momento, o pensamento de como eu poderia gostar de Jacob parecia tão longe e infantil. Tão inocente.

Era quase como se não fosse meu.

"Isabella?" – A voz de enfermeira me tirou de meus devaneios. Eu sequei as lágrimas que ainda caiam com as mãos e me sentei na maca, encarando o rosto oculto da mulher.

"Sim?"

Ela respirou fundo.

"Você está há duas horas aqui. Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

Eu senti meu corpo inteiro tremer. Duas horas? Eu mal havia percebido! Eu pulei da maca enquanto a enfermeira ligava a luz, que me cegou por alguns segundos. Eu calcei meus tênis e tentei prender a respiração, só para ver se as lágrimas parariam de cair.

Não adiantou.

"Você não quer comer nada?" – Ela me perguntou, mas eu neguei. Eu mal dei tchau para ela. Nem para o doutor Cullen. Eu apenas segui meu caminho até o estacionamento e entrei no meu carro, sentindo toda a dor no meu peito só parecer aumentar.

Não era assim que devia ser.

Uma gravidez devia ser apreciada... Eu estava chorando, como se meu mundo estivesse acabando.

Mas eu não conseguia evitar. Era a minha vida. Eram as minhas conseqüências. Eu não podia lidar com isso. Eu não queria, eu não estava _pronta_.

Eu apertei meus braços em meu tórax e tentei me acalmar. Pouco a pouco, minha respiração foi ficando normalizada. Então, com toda a força de vontade que ainda restava em mim, eu liguei o carro e dirigi até minha casa.

Para ter uma noite em claro.

"Bella?"

Eu levei um tremendo susto ao ouvir a voz de Charlie, bem atrás de mim. Me virei e ele estava ali, me olhando fixamente.

"Bom dia, pai."

Ele balançou a cabeça e andou até mim, colocando a mão no meu ombro.

"Está tudo bem?"

Eu senti minha garganta fechar.

"Si-Sim. Porque não estaria?"

Ele passou a mão pela minha testa e depois sentiu a temperatura do meu pescoço.

"Ontem você voltou do hospital e se trancou no quarto. Você não precisa ir na escola se não quiser."

Eu sorri, realmente agradecida por isso. Eu deixei meu corpo amolecer e, sem nem pensar muito no assunto, joguei meus braços para frente e abracei o pescoço de Charlie, enfiando meu rosto em seu peito.

Ele deu algumas pancadinhas nas minhas costas.

"Bells? O que o médico disse?"

"Virose." – Eu resmunguei contra seu peito. Ele fez um som estranho com a boca, mas continuou me dando pancadinhas.

Não muito depois, Charlie foi para a delegacia. Eu arrastei meu cobertor até o sofá, peguei minha barra de chocolate favorita e me enrolei como uma bola ali, colocando meu DVD favorito para rodar.

Eu chorava e comia. Nessa ordem.

Em um determinado horário, Renée ligou. Eu disse a ela o mesmo que disse à Charlie: Virose. Ela, diferentemente, não acreditou muito, mas deixou passar.

Não muito tempo depois, eu acabei adormecendo no sofá.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo exatamente eu dormi. Só sei que, quando eu acordei, eu ainda estava exausta.

"Bells? É pra você."

Eu tomei um susto e olhei Charlie, bem ali ao meu lado. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já era sete horas da noite. Deus! Eu dormi por, pelo menos, nove horas! E eu já havia dormido a noite!

"Que-Quem é?"

Ele olhou para a porta, mas antes que pudesse responder, Alice apareceu.

"Bellinha!" – Ela guinchou, se sentando ao meu lado, - "Você está dodói?"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"É só uma virose."

Ela assentiu.

"Eu não trouxe sua lição, sinto muito. Mas se você quiser eu posso fazer sua unha."

Eu sorri. Somente Alice podia dizer coisas tão absurdas como essa.

"Eu realmente prefiro ficar com as unhas da forma que estão, Alice."

Charlie ofereceu seu jantar para nós – Empadão de Frango. Alice recusou, mas eu comi dois pratos. Depois disso, eu subi com ela para o meu quarto, onde ela se sentou de maneira inquisitiva.

"Agora, me fale a verdade."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, me arrastando até a cama junto com meu cobertor.

"Do que você está falando, Alice?"

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Isso não é uma virose, Bella. O que é?"

Eu bufei.

"É uma virose. O médico disse que é."

Ela se inclinou em minha direção e falou baixinho:

"Bella... Ou você me conta e eu te ajudo, ou eu descubro sozinha e te ajudo."

Ok. Eu não tinha muito o que escolher.

Eu olhei para o teto, tentando controlar minhas lágrimas. Infelizmente, antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca novamente, eu já estava chorando. Alice me abraçou e nós ficamos caladas por alguns minutos.

"Você está grávida, não é?" – Ela disse de repente, bem baixinho, no pé do meu ouvido. Eu não larguei dela, apenas assenti. Ela me apertou mais forte.

"Tudo bem. Eu estou com você nessa."

Eu assenti novamente, não conseguindo parar de chorar.

"Você está estragando uma das minhas blusas favoritas. Mas acho que por hoje tudo bem." – Ela concluiu e eu quase ri. Quase.

Quando eu finalmente consegui me separar e olhar no rosto de Alice, o peso dentro de mim parecia ter diminuído um pouco. Ela segurou minhas mãos entre as dela e falou como eu devia ser forte agora e pensar bem no que eu iria fazer.

Ela me disse que sempre há opções e que cabia a mim decidir a melhor para minha vida.

"E-Eu não sei o que fa-fazer." – Eu gaguejei e ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo realmente entender.

"Isso ainda é muito novo, querida. Vai dar tudo certo." – Ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos. – "Você vai fazer a coisa certa."

Eu mordi a boca, não sabendo se eu teria como fazer isso.

Eu me sentia tão pequena e inexperiente. O total avesso do que eu deveria ser nessa situação.

"E Edward?"

Eu olhei para Alice confusa.

"O que tem ele?"

"Quando você vai contar para ele, Bella?"

Eu abri minha boca e a fechei. O que ela queria dizer com isso?

Contar para ele? Eu ainda não havia pensado nisso. A verdade é que eu não pretendia fazer isso. Quero dizer, era muito provável que, quando eu fosse falar com ele, ao invés de me deixar falar ele iria perguntar: _E quem é você mesmo?_

E, realmente, eu não precisava disso. Não agora.

"Eu não vou contar nada pra ele."

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Bella! Ele... Quero dizer, ele fez isso também! Ele tem um dever com você."

"Não. Ele não me conhece, Alice. Ele nem sabe quem eu sou."

Ela fez um gesto estranho com as mãos.

"Mas é claro que ele sabe quem você é. Do que você está falando?"

Eu suspirei.

"Então, me diga, quantas vezes você escutou ele falar de mim?"

Ela abriu a boca e fechou, parecendo extremamente envergonhada.

"Foi isso o que eu pensei." – Eu conclui.

Alice não podia dizer nada quanto à isso.

No dia seguinte, eu resolvi ir para a escola. Miraculosamente, eu estava vomitando em uma freqüência menor. Parecia que meu estômago havia se acostumado com o fato de guardar comida lá, mesmo que não sempre.

Porém, para o total desconforto do meu bolso, meu apetite só aumentava. E minha sonolência também. Eu havia dormido em quase todas as aulas, sem contar que eu cochilara rapidamente na mesa do almoço, entre um pedaço de sanduíche e outro.

"Bella?" – Eu escutei Alice me chamar enquanto eu cambaleava até o estacionamento.

"BELLA?" – Ela tentou novamente, em um tom mais alto dessa vez. Eu respirei fundo e parei, esperando que ela viesse até mim.

Quando ela finalmente chegou, um sorriso gigantesco estampava seu rosto. Ela estava vestida com o uniforme tradicional das lideres de torcida.

"Você pode me dar uma carona?"

Eu a fitei confusa. Alice tinha um belo carro, ela nunca havia precisado de caronas minhas.

"O meu está no conserto." – Ela disse dando de ombros. Eu entendi e assenti para ela, indicando meu carro com o queixo.

Porém, ao invés dela me seguir, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o ginásio, não muito longe de nós.

"É que é a hora do meu treino."

"Ah."

"Você não poderia esperar, Bella? Eu não tenho mesmo como ir."

Eu senti minha cabeça latejar. Eu estava tão cansada e com sono. Minha única vontade era ir para casa.

Mas Alice era uma boa amiga. E ela havia me ajudado muito na noite anterior.

"Tudo bem. Acho que posso esperar um pouco."

Ela sorriu novamente e agarrou meu braço, me puxando até o ginásio. Eu subi até mais ou menos a metade das arquibancadas, e me sentei lá, olhando para a quadra, onde os treinos estavam acontecendo.

Assim que eu encostei minhas costas na cadeira, o sono tomou conta de mim novamente. Meus olhos acompanhavam as meninas pulando, girando e piruetando, mas meu cérebro não associava nada.

Eu soltei um bocejo e fechei os olhos.

Não que eu estivesse confortável naquela posição. Eu só estava tão cansada...

"Bella?"

Abri os olhos lentamente, amaldiçoando a pessoa que me chamava.

Porém, assim que eu olhei para o lado, meu coração congelou.

Ali, na cadeira vizinha a minha, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, estava Edward Cullen.

**Nota da Autora**

**Lindasss! Eu estou adorando as reviews de vocês. Sempre que eu venho dar uma olhadinha eu vejo as reviews e não consigo me controlar... Tenho que postar! Hahaha!**

**Obrigada mesmo liindias **

**Bem, a Jessika pediu então é meu dever atender: Ela criou um fórum de fanfics sobre nosso casal tão amado e ta chamando todo mundo pra participar! O link é: **/ /9tou

Algumas queridias me perguntaram sobre POV do Ed... Como eu já fiz o roteiro todo da fic, eu posso dizer que por enquanto não irá ter... mas quem sabe lá pro final? Okk?

Bom é isso galeura. Se eu conseguir voltar pro PC ainda hoje, provavelmente terá novo capitulo!

Beijos gatxas!


	6. Paranóia

**Capitulo Seis: Paranóia **

"Bella?"

Eu senti meu coração congelar dentro do peito.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Porque ele estava falando comigo? Desde quando ele sabia meu nome?

Será que Alice contara para ele?

Minhas mãos voaram para minha barriga, coberta pelo suéter do uniforme, instantaneamente.

Ele pareceu perceber que eu havia aberto os olhos e então sorriu docemente.

"O-O que vo-você quer?!" – Perguntei nervosa, afastando meu tronco para o lado oposto ao dele. Eu notei que, ao perceber o que eu estava fazendo, ele fez um expressão sentida. Como se ele não estivesse esperando isso.

"Desculpe." – Ele disse na mesma hora, - "Eu não pensei que... Que você fosse achar ruim."

Eu apertei ainda mais minha barriga, em um gesto protetor.

"O que você quer?" – Questionei novamente, dessa vez com a voz mais firme.

"Bella, eu..."

"Como você sabe meu nome?"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, abriu a boca, mas não falou nada imediatamente.

"O quê? É claro que eu sei seu nome, Bella!"

Eu pisquei nervosamente.

"Foi Alice?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Eu não queria... Mas parecia o único jeito!"

Eu olhei para o ginásio e vi Alice nos olhando. Eu quis tirar meu tênis e jogar em sua cabeça, mas, por hora, eu tinha algo a resolver.

"Você não tem nada a ver com isso."

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Não, eu... É só que eu nunca mais te vi, Bella. Eu não queira pedir ajuda à Alice, mas parecia ser minha única chance. Sempre que eu conseguia te ver, você sumia antes que eu chegasse até você."

"Você queria chegar até mim?" – Perguntei surpresa.

"Mas é claro que eu queria. Eu tenho tentado falar com você há um mês!"

Tudo bem. Se antes eu não estava surpresa, isso foi o bastante. Ele queria falar comigo? Porque? Mike não havia dito que ele mal sabia meu nome?

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

"Vo-Você... Lembra?"

Ele pareceu finalmente se acalmar, pois sorriu e seus ombros relaxaram.

Ele ergueu a mão e tocou minha bochecha. Instintivamente, meus olhos se fecharam, apreciando a sensação.

Eu sabia que aquilo era errado, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Era como uma droga: Eu me sentia viciada. Eu queria o toque dele e precisava disso.

"Como eu poderia esquecer?"

Eu pisquei, finalmente reabrindo os olhos. Em um átimo, minhas mãos voaram até seu pulso e eu o empurrei.

O que eu estava fazendo?

Pelo amor de Deus, eu estava _grávida_!

O pai do bebê estava bem ali na minha frente.

E ele me olhava com tanta... Doçura.

Eu quis tanto isso... Mas, desde que eu havia descoberto o que acontecera...

Toda minha vida havia mudado.

Para pior.

E, agora, o que eu devia fazer? Deveria contar para ele? E arriscar perder essa doçura em seus olhos?

Eu já podia ver a fúria que ele iria ter. Como os gestos dele passariam de doces para brutos.

"Bella," – Ele disse baixinho, - "Posso te dar uma carona?"

Eu engoli em seco.

"Eu... Estou de carro."

Ele sorriu.

"Eu tenho certeza de que Alice irá adorar levar seu carro hoje. Vamos... Não vai doer."

Meu lábio tremeu.

Mas então, calmamente, eu assenti. Ele sorriu ainda mais e me puxou até seu carro, o volvo prateado mais bonito de todo o estacionamento.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e eu escorreguei para dentro, me acomodando perfeitamente no banco de couro.

Havia um cheiro maravilhoso dentro do carro. Mas eu quase não pude prestar atenção nisso, pois logo depois Edward entrou e sorriu novamente para mim.

"Onde você mora, Bella?"

Eu engoli em seco e respondi brevemente, dando as coordenadas. Ele deu ré e começou a dirigir – muito melhor do que eu, a propósito, até minha casa. Nós estávamos quase chegando quando ele retomou a conversa.

"Eu queria me desculpar."

"Pelo quê?"

Ele trocou de marcha brutamente.

"Aquele dia... Eu saí e quando eu voltei você não estava mais lá. Eu sinto muito, você deve ter achado que eu te deixei sozinha."

"E não foi isso?"

Ele olhou para mim com os olhos verdes arregalados.

"Mas é claro que não! Emmet precisou de mim, mas eu não demorei nem quinze minutos para voltar."

Eu abri a boca, mas nada falei.

"Eu... Não sabia."

"Eu pensei em te pedir desculpas na escola. Mas você nunca aparecia. Eu tentei te procurar em todos os lugares, mas você sempre já havia saído. Como eu te disse, sempre que eu conseguia te ver, você sumia. Eu não quis forçar a barra, mas... Eu não estava mais agüentando."

Eu sorri sinceramente. Edward Cullen estava falando que queria me ver novamente. Que lembrava de mim.

"Mike falou para mim que você não sabia quem eu era. Por isso eu preferi me manter longe."

Ele olhou para mim surpreso, mas logo voltou os olhos para a estrada.

"Mas que filho da puta!" – Ele rosnou, realmente irritado, - "Ele nunca falou nada de você para mim!"

Ele parou o carro e só então eu percebi que estávamos na frente da minha casa.

Ele soltou o cinto de segurança e olhou para mim.

"Eu... Preciso ir." – Disse nervosamente.

"Não!" – Ele pareceu se recompor, - "Eu quero dizer... Sobre o Mike... Ele realmente não..."

"Tudo bem."

Ele se calou.

"Eu posso passar aqui amanhã?"

Eu soltei meu cinto e olhei para ele confusa.

"Porque você quer passar aqui amanhã?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Para te levar para a escola."

Eu senti meu rosto queimar.

"Você... Quer ir para a escola comigo?"

"Mas é claro que eu quero."

Eu sinceramente me surpreendi com aquilo. Quero dizer, era Edward Cullen ali. E não passava das três da tarde, então ele não podia estar bêbado ou coisa assim.

Eu senti meu coração palpitar dentro do peito. Eu queria um conto de fadas... Eu queria que ele dissesse que me amava e que queria ficar comigo para sempre.

Eu queria beijá-lo.

Mas eu estava grávida. E isso fazia minha vida ir por água a baixo.

E, no momento que eu lhe contasse que eu estava grávida dele, ele iria me chutar e nunca mais olhar na minha cara.

Eu não queria e não precisava disso.

"Desculpe, Edward." – Eu murmurei, - "Eu tenho que entrar. Por favor, não se incomode em vir me pegar amanhã."

Eu não o deixei responder. Apenas sai do carro e bati a porta, correndo até a porta da frente e entrando sem olhar para trás.

-------------

Quando eu entrei em casa, eu quase não notei uma coisa: Todas as luzes estavam ligadas.

Eu estranhei, afinal, Charlie ainda não tinha chegado. Eu tirei meus sapatos e fui percorrendo o corredor, a respiração ainda acelerada. Eu estava quase na cozinha quando...

"Filha!"

Minha garganta fechou e eu engasguei com o susto. Comecei a tossir descontroladamente e ao sentir palmadinhas nas minhas costas, girei e olhei assustada para o intruso.

"Mãe?!"

**Nota da Autora**

**Eu já disse o quanto eu amo vocês e as reviews que vocês me deixam?**

**Isso faz meu dia tão mais feliz! Pq, sinceramente, eu estou precisando viu... A escrita é meu modo de fugir das complicações desse mundo real... **

**Enfim, desculpe por postar tão tarde! Mas o motivo é muito bom: Eu só consegui sentar e ligar o computador AGORA (22:57PM)**

**Obrigada sempre, sempre, sempre!**

**E já sabem: Infelizmente não tenho tempo para responder todas as reviews, mas tendo alguma dúvida ou simplesmente querendo falar diretamente comigo, me mandem uma mensagem pelo meu perfil! Vou responder com certeza!**

**Beijos!**


	7. Mãe é mãe

**Capitulo Sete: Mãe é mãe**

Eu ainda fiquei bons minutos parada, apenas olhando para a expressão risonha de Renée.

"Filha!" – Ela disse outra vez, - "Você não vai me abraçar?"

Ela abriu os braços e eu, mecanicamente, a abracei.

Eu estava confusa e com medo. O que Renée estava fazendo ali? Quero dizer, ela morava do outro lado do país.

Ela apertou ainda mais meu tórax e falou:

"Eu não podia deixar meu _neném_ doente sozinha."

Eu limpei a garganta, me sentindo extremamente culpada por estar carregando um neném enquanto minha mãe me chamava de neném. Aquilo era tão estranho.

"Eu não estou sozinha. Charlie está comigo, mãe."

Ela sorriu e finalmente me largou.

"Charlie? Quando você vai chamá-lo de pai, Bella?"

Eu fechei os olhos, repugnando minha falta de atenção.

"Desculpe. Eu o chamo de pai, mas com os outros eu falo Charlie. É só isso."

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não pareceu convencida.

"Vamos, eu fiz uma comidinha para nós."

Meu estômago roncou extremamente alto.

"Você fez comidinha?"

Ela sorriu.

"Ok, eu _comprei_ uma comidinha. Satisfeita?"

Eu sorri. Minha mãe sempre seria minha mãe.

Nós fomos até a cozinha e, quando eu vi o ravióli em cima da mesa, eu não pensei duas vezes: Ataquei com toda a vontade que eu tinha.

Renée comeu um pedaço também, mas eu comi dois quartos. Só não comi mais porque quis deixar para o Charlie.

"Então..." – Ela começou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

"Uhm?" – Perguntei de boca cheia.

"Quem era ele?"

Eu parei de mastigar e olhei para ela.

"O do carro prateado, querida."

A compreensão chegou até mim. Mas é lógico que minha mãe havia visto.

Engoli e bebi um gole da minha soda.

"Um amigo."

"Sim. Claro que é."

Nesse momento, o sino da porta soou e eu soube que Charlie havia chegado.

Ele não pareceu surpreso com a presença de Renée, o que só me fez pensar em como eles faziam as coisas escondidos de mim. Nós ainda vimos o jornal da noite juntos, mas ao dar oito e meia, eu me rendi ao sono e subi para o meu quarto. Renée dormiria no quarto de Charlie e ele na sala, mas eu realmente não fiquei acordada para ver isso acontecer.

------

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei com uma série de gritinhos vindo do andar inferior. Eu me arrastei até o banheiro, fiz minha higiene matinal e depois fui até a cozinha, só para encontrar minha mãe e Alice conversando como se fossem amigas de infância.

"Alice? O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?"

Minha mãe me olhou reprovadoramente.

"Bella! Sua amiga veio aqui lhe trazer seu carro."

Eu fiz um ruído estranho com a garganta. Claro, minha picape estava com ela.

Minha cabeça andava tão cheia que eu não me surpreenderia se saísse sem calças de casa.

"Bella," – Alice começou, - "Eu estava contando para sua mãe como eu acho que você precisa de uma repaginada."

Eu me sentei na cadeira em frente a elas e a olhei confusamente.

"Repaginada?"

Renée soltou algumas risadinhas. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, realmente não entendendo o que elas estavam falando.

"Bem," – Alice continuou, - "Algumas roupas novas, você sabe."

A compreensão finalmente chegou até mim.

Roupas novas. Certo.

Eu odiava comprar roupas novas.

"Eu acho que não."

Alice sorriu.

"Nós achamos que sim."

Ok, eu acho que nós estávamos falando sobre mim. Isso devia contar, não devia?

"Sem chance. Eu não vou ao shopping. Eu estou bem com as minhas roupas."

"Bella, compras costumam animar as pessoas."

Eu sorri falsamente e puxei um pão do saco.

"Animam momentaneamente. Todos sabem que na verdade, é só uma anestesia. Eu estou muito bem com as minhas próprias roupas e não acho que eu precisa gastar meu precioso tempo batendo perna em shopping."

Alice guinchou como se eu tivesse cometido um crime.

Minha mãe a olhou nervosa e depois puxou minha mão. O pão que eu comia caiu no chão e eu fiquei triste por isso. Quero dizer, eu estava com fome.

"Bella, eu vim até Forks e não foi para vê-la comer como uma draga. Eu quero passar meu tempo com você."

"Mãe, você pode passar seu tempo comigo sem irmos ao shopping."

"Eu quero te comprar coisas novas. Eu sei que você vai gostar. Você sempre foi assim querida, nunca quis ir às compras, mas sempre gostou de ter roupas, não é?"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Mãe..."

Ela largou minhas mãos.

"Ótimo! Você pode faltar na escola hoje e nós iremos."

Eu me surpreendi com aquilo. Quero dizer, que tipo de mãe faz isso?

Ok, a minha.

"Mãe! Eu preciso ir à escola. Eu já faltei essa semana, lembra? E agora que eu estou bem, eu não posso ficar perdendo aulas desse jeito."

Alice abriu a boca para falar algo, mas antes disso, eu me levantei.

"Eu vou me arrumar. Me espere aqui, por favor, Alice."

E então eu subi.

-------------------

"Sua mãe é tão legal."

Eu assenti, mal tirando os olhos da estrada. Minha mãe não era legal. Ela era intrometida, mas não ajudava. Ela queria me fazer ir ao shopping quando o que eu precisava era de um obstetra.

Eu não podia me imaginar contando que estava grávida para minha mãe. Eu acho que ela choraria, e eu não estava em um estado de quem agüentaria isso.

Eu estacionei e sai marchando em direção ao ginásio. Eu estava quase lá quando Alice puxou meu braço.

"Oh meu Deus." – Ela disse pausadamente. Eu girei o corpo e olhei para onde ela estava indicando.

Não muito longe de nós, havia uma roda de pessoas. Eu realmente me surpreendi por tê-la visto antes. Alice começou a me puxar até lá e, quando nos estávamos relativamente perto, eu pude ver as duas pessoas que estavam bem no meio.

Edward e Mike.

Edward estava sendo segurado por Emmet e Mike parecia um pouco amedontrado.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Perguntei para a pessoa ao meu lado.

"Parece que Edward está puto com Mike. Ele está falando sobre tirá-lo do time e Mike ficou possesso. Ele lhe deu um soco no estômago e Edward partiu para cima dele!"

Eu me surpreendi com aquilo. Porque Edward iria querer tirar Mike no time?

A não ser que...

Oh meu Deus. O que eu disse ontem. Edward estava puto porque Mike mentiu para mim sobre ele não saber quem eu era!

Eu dei um passo para trás hesitantemente. Eu não podia acreditar nisso.

Alice me olhou.

"O que foi, Bella?"

"Eu acho que vou indo."

Ela abriu a boca.

"Como? Não vai ver o final?"

Neguei e sai correndo em direção à escola.

Porque eu fazia sempre tudo tão errado?

-------------------

Eu passei o dia inteiro fugindo de Edward. Não muito depois do almoço, Ângela Weber havia me procurado e dito que Edward queria falar comigo. Eu levei isso pelo lado de que eu deveria fugir dele.

Eu não queria encará-lo, pois sabia que se eu o fizesse, eu iria começar a me questionar sobre contar a ele.

E, bem, eu não queria isso.

Então, eu havia decidido: Enquanto eu não resolvesse contar, eu simplesmente não falaria com ele.

Era mais fácil assim.

Infelizmente, Alice não tinha carona de novo. Eu esperei por ela no banco do meu carro, sempre espiando para ver se Edward não aparecia. Quando ela finalmente chegou, eu dei ré e o mais rápido que eu consegui para sair logo da escola.

Mas na minha vida nada dá muito certo. E foi por isso que, quando eu fui manobrar para sair, um brilhante volvo prateado bloqueou minha passagem.

"Oh." – Alice gemeu ao meu lado, - "É Edward."

Eu mordi a boca.

"Eu sei."

Alice olhou para mim com uma expressão preocupada.

"Você ainda não contou para ele, não é?"

Eu neguei.

"E você não pretende contar tão cedo."

Eu assenti.

Ela pareceu irritada com isso, porque ela colocou a cabeça para fora e gritou, a plenos pulmões:

"EDWARD, NÓS QUEREMOS PASSAR!"

Mas então, ele simplesmente desligou o carro. Meu estômago revirou.

Ele saiu do carro e andou até nós. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito, com sua jaqueta escura. Fazia seus cabelos brilharem mais.

Ele parou bem ao meu lado e eu, relutante, abaixei o vidro.

"Bella."

Eu olhei para ele e senti meu peito tremer.

"Oi."

Ele parecia irritado também.

"Eu estive procurando por você, sabe."

Eu fiz minha melhor expressão de desentendida.

"É? Não... Soube."

Ele assentiu, mas parecia não acreditar.

"Eu queria conversar."

Eu não sabia o que falar. Ele estava ali, bem ao meu lado, e eu podia até mesmo sentir seu cheiro maravilhoso. Eu queria beijá-lo, porque sua boca parecia tão delineada e eu sabia que isso não era certo.

Mas ele queria conversar comigo.

"Olha, Edward." – Alice interferiu, - "Nós estamos mesmo atrasadas. Será que você não pode conversar com Bella amanhã?"

Eu dei um sorrisinho e concordei com isso.

Ele pareceu chateado, mas aceitou. Com um adeus um pouco triste, ele se foi, ligou seu carro e partiu. Eu estava trêmula e nervosa, mas fiz o mesmo.

Dessa vez eu havia escapado. Mas e da próxima?

"Você tem que contar pra ele."

Eu não respondi e ela continuou.

"Ele é o pai e tem uma boa parcela de culpa nisso."

Eu não respondi novamente.

"Você vai me ignorar?"

Eu fiz uma curva aberta demais e quase raspei no meio fio.

"Eu só não sei muito bem o que pensar, ok, Alice? Eu estou tentando arrumar uma solução para isso."

Ela assentiu.

"Desde que nessa solução não esteja a opção abortar."

Ok, eu não pude evitar. Eu meti o pé no freio com tanta força que a minha picape morreu.

"Abortar?" – Falei com a voz esganiçada. Quero dizer, eu nunca havia pensado naquilo! Havia uma grande diferença entre não saber o que fazer e abortar!

"É. Você sabe, tirar o bebê."

"Eu sei o que é abortar. Eu só não posso me imaginar fazendo isso."

"Mas você se imagina tendo o bebê?"

Eu ri nervosamente.

"Não."

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de me responder.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá abortar. E, perai, eu achei que você não queria que eu abortasse!"

"Mas é claro que não! Eu só acho que você tem que começar a agir como uma adulta e contar para o Edward. Quero dizer, eu entendo sua hesitação com seus pais, mas Edward? Ele sabe muito bem como vocês fizeram isso."

Eu senti o ar esvaziar dos meus pulmões. Edward sabia o que estava fazendo e devia saber que isso podia acontecer.

Eu ouvi uma buzina e voltei a ligar o carro. Felizmente, o caminho que faltava até minha casa era curto.

---------------

Alice e minha mãe me arrastaram para Port Angeles e me fizeram experimentar cada vestido que existia em todas as lojas.

E aquilo só me deixou deprimida. Porque eu olhava para as roupas sabendo que logo não caberia mais nelas.

Alice, propositalmente, parecia só me escolher vestidos e blusas largas. Minha mãe a olhava suspeitamente e me entregava blusas mais justas, que eu mal provava.

Nós comemos um belo hambúrguer e voltamos para casa tarde. Eu deixei Alice na casa dela e finalmente eu e minha mãe fomos para casa. Eu estava morta de sono.

Renée fez questão de mostrar todas as roupas para Charlie. Eu apenas comi mais, tomei banho e me preparei para dormir. Eu já estava quase pegando no sono quando Renée entrou no meu quarto.

"Bella?"

"Estou acordada."

Ela ligou a luz, fechou a porta e foi se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

"O que houve?" – Perguntei esfregando os olhos. Ela sorriu e passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

"Minha menininha está crescendo."

Eu sorri e olhei para minhas meias multicoloridas que só me lembravam uma criança de nove anos. Renée seguiu meu olhar e sorriu também.

"Não importa o que você vista. Você está crescendo aqui dentro." – E então ela cutucou minha cabeça. Eu ri baixinho e concordei.

"Obrigada por ter vindo, mãe."

"Eu não poderia fazer diferente."

Eu sorri.

"Você vai demorar para voltar?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"No natal eu estarei aqui."

Eu assenti e fiz as contas mentalmente. No natal eu estaria beirando aos oito meses.

Então era isso. Essa era minha chance de contar para minha mãe que eu estava grávida.

Era isso, ou telefone.

Inesperadamente, a opção telefone parecia tão boa.

Eu não queria lidar com Renée brava. Eu queria apenas ter mais tempo para processar isso antes de tornar público. Mas ela morava do outro lado do país e era minha mãe.

"Mãe," – Eu falei baixinho. Ela apenas me olhava fixamente nos olhos. E então, sem mais nem menos, ela se enfiou em baixo das minhas cobertas e me abraçou.

"Você vai ser uma _mãe_ maravilhosa, querida."

Eu senti meu corpo tremer, e logo, as lágrimas já estavam inundando meus olhos. Minha mãe me apertou mais forte e deixei soluços escaparem.

"Vo-Você já sabe?"

Ela assentiu, mas eu não pude ver seu rosto.

"Mães sempre sabem das coisas, querida. Mesmos mães como eu."

Eu me livrei de seu aperto e olhei para seu rosto. Ela não estava chorando... Ela estava sorrindo.

"Você é a melhor mãe do mundo, mãe. Não se desvalorize, por favor."

Ela assentiu, prensou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me deu um beijo na testa.

"É claro. Agora, eu acho melhor você ir dormir. Amanhã eu irei embora e eu preciso dormir também."

"Mãe? Você não vai me passar um sermão?"

Ela negou.

"Tudo tem um porque nessa vida, querida. Você foi meu melhor presente... Eu sei que esse bebê será o seu também."

Eu funguei alto.

"Mãe... Eu não sei se..."

Ela colocou um dedo em meus lábios e eu me calei.

"Você vai conseguir. Agora, querida, faça o que sua mãe manda enquanto você ainda pode ser pequena... E durma."

Eu assenti, com um peso enorme sendo tirado do meu coração.

Eu faria o que minha mãe disse. Enquanto eu ainda pudesse, eu seria apenas a Bella.

E não a _mãe_.

**Nota da Autora**

**Heeeeey girls ******** Mãe é mãe né? Elas sempre sabem o que acontece com a gente!**

**Espero que gostem desse cap! Como eu gosto das reviews de vocêês!**

**Lembrem-se que até um OI, TO LENDO, é demais pra mim. Então, por favor, se vc está lendo, deixa um comentário pra mim saber ta?**

**Beijos!!!!**


	8. Fugindo

**Capitulo Oito: Fugindo**

Renée foi embora no dia seguinte. Estranhamente, eu me sentia melhor com ela sabendo. Ela me ligava periodicamente, sempre perguntando como eu estava. Ela disse que eu precisava ir à um médico urgentemente e eu disse que eu iria... Assim que eu encontrasse um.

Pensei em ligar para o Doutor Cullen e pedir um número, mas aquilo parecia muito estranho. Quero dizer, um dia eu iria contar para Edward que ele seria pai e nesse dia o Doutor Cullen acharia que eu sou hipócrita se continuasse a falar com ele.

Por isso, um mês inteiro se passou sem que eu fosse à lugar nenhum.

Eu havia arrumado uma ótima técnica para me safar de Edward: Agora eu tinha permissão para sair sempre dez minutos antes do final da aula. Por isso, eu sempre conseguia fugir dele, que parecia estar ficando cada vez mais irritado.

Eventualmente, eu sabia, ele iria desistir.

E talvez isso fosse melhor. Eu não tinha certeza.

Eu ainda não notava nenhum aumento de peso na balança, mas ao me olhar no espelho, eu parecia estar cada vez mais redonda. Minha barriga antes inexistente, agora estava ali. Com uma leve ondulação na parte baixa. Eu sentia minhas calças jeans apertarem e aquilo só me fazia ficar mais triste e pressionada.

Alice não parava de reclamar comigo. Ela dizia que eu estava cometendo um grande erro em não contar para Edward. Eu não via o porque.

"Eu vou contar, Lice." – Disse enquanto ela repetia seu velho discurso, na hora do almoço. Agora eu almoçava no jardim e não no refeitório. Alice, às vezes, se juntava a mim.

"Você não precisa ficar aqui comigo, você sabe."

Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu gosto do ar fresco."

Eu assenti, mas sabia que aquilo era mentira. Alice gastava muito tempo se maquiando para gostar de arriscar isso ao ar livre e úmido de Forks.

"Quando esse negócio de comer por cinco vai passar?"

Eu olhei para o meu lanche que alimentaria muito bem três pessoas.

"Eu não sei. Mas a tendência deve ser piorar, não é? Quero dizer, o bebê cresce e ele quer comer também... Eu acho..."

Ela pareceu surpresa com aquilo.

"Que droga, achei que fosse como os enjôos... Alias, você tem lido algo sobre gravidez?"

Eu neguei.

"E a obstetra que você disse que ia ir?"

Eu olhei para o lanche e, de repente, ele parecia muito interessante.

"Bella! Você tem que se cuidar."

Eu suspirei e comi o último pedaço, ainda me sentindo um pouco faminta.

"Oh. Eu preciso ir."

Eu assenti, sem nem mesmo olhar para ela. Alice saiu e eu guardei meu lixo, pronta para jogá-lo em algum lugar...

"Swan? Nós poderíamos conversar?"

Eu olhei para cima e ali, bem na minha frente, estava a figura grande e imponente de Emmet Cullen.

Ai.

----------------

"Edward te mandou aqui?" – Perguntei quando ele se sentou no lugar que Alice ocupava.

"Não."

"Então?"

Ele me olhou e pareceu zangado. Quero dizer, eu nunca fiquei perto o bastante de Emmet Cullen para saber como eram suas expressões... Mas essa parecia ser ruim.

"Edward é meu irmão gêmeo."

Eu assenti.

"E você é Bella Swan."

Eu assenti novamente. O que ele queria? Falar que nós não devíamos nos ver? Que eu era muito pouco popular para ele?

Eu não achava que estava fazendo muito diferente. Quero dizer, eu estava _fugindo _de Edward!

Ele pareceu se irritar de repente e girou o tronco para mim, me segurando pelos ombros.

"Edward nunca foi do tipo apaixonado! Ele sempre gostou de ficar com várias garotas e se divertir! Mas, normalmente, tudo que ele parece pensar é em como você foge dele. E em como tudo isso é o fim do mundo. Eu estou convivendo com um irmão estranho e que eu não conheço por sua causa Isabella. Ele quer te dar espaço e não vir tão atrás de você, mas eu não sou assim. Eu acho que alguém deve jogar na sua cara como você é vadia por fazer isso com ele. E é por isso que eu estou aqui."

As palavras dele martelaram na minha cabeça, sem nenhuma coerência.

"O... O que você... Está dizendo?"

"Meu irmão está ridiculamente apaixonado por uma garota que foge dele! Ele tem todas as outras aos pés dele e mesmo assim parece estar enfeitiçado por você! E você nem _foge_! Você pode ver como isso é ridículo?"

Meu coração palpitou e eu arrastei meu corpo para longe de Emmet, me soltando de seu aperto.

"Obrigada." – Eu disse, totalmente sem saber o que fazer.

"Você vai falar com ele?"

Eu engoli em seco.

"Não."

Emmet pareceu derrotado e segurou a cabeça nas mãos.

"Porque não?!"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Pessoal."

E então, não agüentando mais aquela pressão estranha e nova, eu corri para minha classe.

----------------

Tudo bem. O irmão dele veio até mim e disse na minha cara que ele me amava.

Tudo bem.

Não é grande coisa.

É só a única coisa em dois meses que me fez parar de pensar no bebê que está crescendo dentro de mim.

Edward Cullen gosta de mim. Ele não desistiu de mim. Eu passei dois meses fugindo dele e ele ainda gosta de mim.

Isso tem que significar alguma coisa.

Eu esfreguei meu rosto, não querendo pensar mais nisso.

Por mais que fosse lindo e romântico e estranhamente parecesse ser tudo que eu sempre quis na vida, eu estava grávida.

E ele não iria gostar nada dessa historia.

Eu afundei ainda mais na cama e olhei para o relógio. Eram oito da noite. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de peixe frito que Charlie fazia na cozinha e isso me dava um pouco de ânsia.

Não o bastante para eu correr para o banheiro, ainda bem.

Eu sabia que se fechasse os olhos eu dormiria. Essa era uma das coisas boas de estar grávida: Você tem tanto sono que, se não quiser pensar na vida, é só fechar os olhos e dormir.

É quase como um calmante. O que era definitivamente bom na minha situação.

A porta rangeu e eu vi Charlie entrando. Ele parecia envergonhado.

"Oi pai."

"Tem alguém lá em baixo, Bells."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas surpresa. Porque Charlie não havia mandado a pessoa subir? Provavelmente era Alice...

"É um garoto. Escute, Bell, antes de você ir... Ele não é seu namorado, é?"

Eu me levantei, um pouco apreensiva.

"Eu não tenho namorado, então não tem como. Mas eu não faço idéia de quem seja."

Eu tentei desamassar meu cabelo e desci as escadas, temerosa.

Assim que eu cheguei na sala eu já sabia quem era e mesmo assim, não pude deixar de sentir meu coração bater três vezes mais rápido.

"Edward."

Ele se levantou e alisou a poeira inexistente da blusa branca de mangas.

"Bella."

Charlie estava logo atrás de mim.

"Escutem. Eu estou na cozinha. Qualquer coisa é só chamar, Bells."

Eu assenti e ouvi os passos de Charlie se afastando. Juntando toda a calma possível, eu andei até o sofá, onde Edward estava. Ele sorriu e parecia um pouco nervoso.

"Desculpe por isso."

Dei de ombros.

"Eu não queria ter que vir até aqui. Mas você..."

"Eu sei. Você tem todo o direito, depois de dois meses, de tentar algo mais efusivo." – Eu sorri um pouco enquanto disse isso, tentando deixar o clima não tão tenso.

"Olha, Bella." – Ele começou, - "Você tem todo o direito de não querer ser minha amiga, mas... Eu só acho que... Eu preciso escutar você falando isso."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

Eu sabia que essa era minha chance. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia falar isso.

Era difícil demais.

"Eu não posso falar isso."

Os olhos dele brilharam e aquilo foi demais para mim. Eu deixei minhas pernas bambearem e me sentei no sofá.

"Então você quer ser minha amiga?"

Eu sorri.

"É só isso, Edward?"

Ele sentou-se também.

"Você sabe que não. Bella, eu..."

"Emmet falou comigo hoje."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu soube."

Eu senti as lagrimas brotando. Merda, merda, merda!

"Nós não podemos ser mais do que amigos, Edward." – Minha voz estava estranha e fanha e isso só me fez querer chorar ainda mais.

"Bella... Diga que não me quer, então."

Eu senti as lagrimas jorrando, sabendo que não conseguiria contê-las.

"Eu não consigo..."

Ele se inclinou para mim e segurou meu rosto, limpando as lagrimas com o polegar.

"Então porque, Bella? Porque você não pode somente... Ficar comigo? Nós podemos passar um tempo juntos... Não precisa ser nada demais se você não quiser... Só me deixe... Ficar com você..."

Eu funguei alto e sabia que devia estar horrível a essa hora.

"Você não... Entenderia... Nós não podemos... Eu não vou conseguir..."

Ele apertou meu rosto.

"Porque? O que está acontecendo, Bella?"

Eu abri a boca para falar mas só o que saiu foi um alto gemido.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – A voz de Charlie irrompeu a sala, - "Bells? Você... Está chorando!?"

Ele andou até mim e empurrou Edward.

"O que você fez com ela, moleque?!"

Eu levantei a mão para Pará-lo.

"Ele não fez nada, pai!" – Eu disse, vendo a ironia naquela frase. Eu não podia mais, eu não conseguia. Eu sentia que ia explodir de tanto chorar, meu peito doía.

Eu me levantei e corri em direção ao meu quarto.

Eu subi os degraus e minha visão estava embaçada.

E então, eu tropecei.

E cai.

Por toda a escada. Eu senti meu corpo bater nos degraus e só parei quando o chão duro bateu contra meu peito.

"BELLA!" – Foi o que eu escutei antes de ficar tudo preto.

**Nota da Autora**

**Meninas, mil perdões! Hoje (quinta) eu não tive tempo de postar! Sorry... Mas amanhã mais ou menos uma hora da tarde eu postarei o próximo capitulo ok?**

**Não esqueçam das reviews! Beijos!**


	9. A Garotinha do Papai

**Capitulo Nove: A garotinha do Papai**

Quando eu abri os olhos novamente, eu não estava mais na minha casa.

Eu estava em algum lugar com muito eco, pois minha cabeça parecia vibrar a cada três milésimos de segundos com as vozes alheias. Eu olhei para os lados em busca de alguma referência, mas tudo que eu encontrei foram pessoas desconhecidas.

"Ela acordou!" – Eu escutei alguém dizer perto de mim. Girei o rosto para o outro lado e vi que havia uma gigantesca agulha enfiada no meu braço e um fio levava até uma bolsa de sangue.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e a habitual tontura com essas visões me tomou.

"Bella?"

Forcei meus olhos e então pude focalizar o rosto bonito do Doutor Cullen bem na minha frente. Quando ele notou que eu o olhava, ele sorriu para mim e passou a mão na minha testa.

"Eu estou no hospital, não é?" – Perguntei baixinho. O doutor sorriu e assentiu vagamente, olhando para algo em sua mão – Uma prancheta.

"Parece que você teve uma queda feia mocinha."

E então eu lembrei. Edward... Tropecei na escada e... Agora aqui.

"Isso soa tão típico de mim." – Murmurei mais para mim mesma. Todavia, o doutor Cullen sorriu e deixou a prancheta de lado, olhando para mim.

"Sim, eu percebi que as cinco concussões diferentes na sua cabeça só poderia significar algumas quedas."

Eu não pude evitar: Eu sorri.

E foi um sorriso sincero. Eu sempre fui a rainha dos tombos.

Acho que uma pessoa assim não deveria estar grávida, mas aqui estou eu.

Uma fisgada fez meus pensamentos chegarem a um lugar: Eu estava grávida.

E eu havia caído da escada. E agora estava tomando sangue.

Eu olhei para meu ventre, coberto pelo manto do hospital e depois olhei para o Doutor Cullen.

Inesperadamente, eu me senti mal.

Pode-se supor que qualquer outra garota na minha situação ficaria no mínimo aliviada. Mas eu estava me sentindo ainda pior do que quando descobri minha gravidez. Eu senti um calafrio passar por toda a minha espinha e percebi que eu estava começando a suar frio.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas no meu bebê. Eu o queria! De repente, eu não me importava com as conseqüências, eu apenas queria que ele continuasse vivo dentro de mim. Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas minha voz não saiu. Eu escutei o Doutor Cullen falar algo, mas não processei.

"BELLA!" – Ele gritou e eu finalmente o olhei. Só então percebi que estava tremendo compulsivamente.

"Meu bebê." – Eu disse em um fio de voz. Eu vi os lábios dele se formarem em um sorriso.

"Ele está melhor do que você, Bella. Não sofreu nadinha com a queda."

Foi como se derramassem um liquido quente e prazeroso bem em cima do meu coração.

"Graças a Deus."

Eu me acalmei e ele pareceu satisfeito por isso. Ele ainda me explicou que eu não havia sofrido nada com a queda, apenas alguns roxos, e o sangue era porque no meu exame sanguíneo eu estava com um pouco de anemia. Eu concordei, desde que eu estivesse dopada quando tirassem a agulha. Ele riu, mas não falou nada, e eu levei isso para o lado de que seria impossível eu estar dopada. Infelizmente.

"Então você está aceitando melhor o bebê, Bella?"

Eu já estava sentada e tomando um copo de chá quando ele perguntou isso. Eu pisquei várias vezes, não sabendo exatamente o que responder.

O bebê estava dentro de mim. Seguro. Eu ainda estava grávida e ainda ia ser mãe.

Há alguns minutos, eu havia colocado todos meus desejos nisso.

Agora, parecia um fardo duro e pesado a se carregar.

"Eu acho que sou um pouco bipolar. Quero dizer, eu não queria que ele morresse... Eu acho que preferia se ele não tivesse, um dia, existido. Agora que eu sei que existe, não quero que ele sofra ou morra."

Carlisle assentiu, parecendo realmente entender.

"Você é uma pessoa muito boa, Bella. Há garotas na sua idade que fazem acidentes acontecer."

Eu senti um tremor no peito com esse pensamento.

"Você vai fazer a coisa certa, eu sei que vai."

Eu assenti, não sabendo muito bem do que ele falava.

"Agora, Bella. Eu preciso ir. Eu só queria pedir uma coisa antes."

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, esperando.

"Seu pai não sabe de nada."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Oh meu Deus, vocês contaram pra ele?"

"Não."

Alivio.

"Mas eu quero te pedir para contar."

Eu quase ri. Quase, porque eu estava muito surpresa para isso.

"Bella, me escute." – Ele suspirou pesadamente, - "Um filho não é uma nota ruim. É algo permanente na sua vida e, mesmo que você decida colocá-lo para adoção, você ainda vai precisar do seu pai para isso."

Eu mordi a parte interior da minha bochecha.

"Eu contei pra minha mãe." – Justifiquei baixinho. O que não era muito verdade.

"Sua mãe não mora aqui, Bella. Você tem que contar para o seu pai."

Eu agarrei a manta e me cobri até o queixo.

"Ele não vai ser simpático com isso."

"Ele vai aceitar. Ele é seu pai."

"Eu acho que ele vai querer atirar no... No pai do meu bebê."

O doutor Cullen riu. Ah, ironia... Se ele soubesse que falando isso estaria colocando seu filho na linha de tiro...

"Provavelmente ele vai... Querer."

Eu fechei os olhos, nervosa.

"Olhe, Bella. Você está no hospital. Você tem várias pessoas aqui para te proteger se seu pai ficar nervoso, o que eu acho que não vai acontecer. Agora, você não acha que é uma boa hora?"

"Eu... Não sei."

"Pense bem, então. Eu vou sair e falar que seu pai pode entrar, tudo bem?"

Eu assenti, ainda muito confusa.

Eu acho que, internamente, eu estava esperando que meu pai percebesse sozinho, assim como Alice e minha mãe.

Mas Charlie não era o tipo de pessoa observadora. Eu provavelmente estaria com nove meses e ele me questionaria se eu não preciso ir fazer alguns exercícios físicos.

Eu escutei o barulho de alguém chegando até mim e então sorri para Charlie.

"Você nos assustou, Bells."

"Desculpe."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Você está aqui e é isso que importa."

Eu suspirei.

"Pai?"

"Sim?"

"Você pode me contar como a mamãe te disse que estava grávida de mim, por favor?"

Ele ainda ficou me olhando por alguns segundos, mas então colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para algum ponto atrás de mim.

"Ela me chamou para olhar o resultado do teste."

Eu sorri fracamente. Eu nunca pude fazer isso porque eu não havia percebido que estava grávida.

"Isso é simples. Sem enrolações."

Ele assentiu.

"Acho que sim. Sua mãe era assim."

"Você se arrepende?"

Eu vi seus olhos castanhos, tão parecidos com os meus, brilharem.

"Não. Eu amo você, Bells."

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Declarações não eram o forte de Charlie.

"Eu também te amo, pai."

Ele deu um passo para frente e afagou minha cabeça, como se eu fosse um cachorro pedindo cafuné.

Porque tinha que ser tão difícil? Porque eu não poderia ter ficado grávida em uma época que meu pai ficaria feliz por isso?

"Pai,"

Ele sorriu.

Eu tinha certeza de que ele não ia sorrir quando eu falasse.

"Eu não tenho nenhum teste por perto, mas eu espero que você acredite em mim."

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas confuso. Eu sorri nervosamente e apertei ainda mais a manta que eu segurava entre meus dedos.

"O que?"

Eu respirei fundo.

"Eu estou _grávida_, pai."

Oh meu Deus. Que palavra grande e pesada. Eu senti como se minha língua fosse cair por falar isso.

Eu vi a pupila de Charlie dilatar de uma maneira impressionante. Seus lábios se abriram e ele parecia totalmente chocado. Ele deu um passo para trás e eu não pude evitar: Lá estavam as lágrimas traidoras caindo novamente.

Esse negócio de gravidez te deixa tão sensível.

"Grávida?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Você... Tem dezessete anos..."

Eu balancei a cabeça de novo. O que eu podia fazer?

"Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto tanto, pai. Eu não queria isso, eu não queria ter ficado grávida... Eu sinto muito mesmo."

Ele não me respondeu. Ele murmurava coisas para si mesmo e eu não conseguia identificar. Passaram-se cinco minutos até que ele olhou para mim e, em uma voz dura, falou:

"Quem é ele?"

Oppss.

"Não é ninguém, pai."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

Eu me assustei.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA. MINHA PEQUENA MENINA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO VOU DESCOBRIR O NOME DESSE FILHO DA PUTA PARA ESFREGAR NA CARA DELE O QUANTO ELE ESTRAGOU A VIDA DA MINHA MENININHA?"

"Pai!"

"ESSE CANALHA... EU QUERO O NOME, ISABELLA. EU QUERO O NOME DELE AGORA."

"PAI!"

Ele parou de gritar e olhou para mim. Ele parecia furioso.

"Pai, você me disse que eu fui um presente para você! Esse bebê vai ser um presente para mim também, eu vou ficar feliz..."

"ISABELLA, VOCÊ TEM DEZESSETE ANOS DE IDADE! VOCÊ ACHA QUE ISSO É IDADE PARA SE TER UM FILHO?"

Eu tremi. Eu sabia que não era, mas ele precisava jogar tudo na minha cara?

"VOCÊ ESTUDOU TODOS ESSES ANOS PARA QUE? COMO VOCÊ VAI FAZER UMA FACULDADE SE VOCÊ TEM UM FILHO PARA CUIDAR? QUEM FOI ESSE INFELIZ, ISABELLA, ME DIGA!"

As lagrimas ficaram ainda mais descontroladas.

"Pai! Eu não me importo de não ir para a faculdade! Eu não me importo de estar grávida! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso e eu vou ficar bem! Eu vou para Jacksonville morar com a mamãe e tudo vai dar certo!"

Quando eu parei de falar eu percebi que não eram apenas eu e meu pai na sala.

A porta estava aberta e quando eu vi a expressão desiludida de Edward, parado com uma rosa nas mãos, eu tive a certeza de que nada podia ser pior do que isso.

_Nada._

**Nota da Autora**

**Promessa é divida e aqui está o capitulo!**

**Deixem reviews comentando o que vocês acharam ok?**

**AMO!**

**Beijos!**


	10. Uma Promessa Que Não Posso Cumprir

**Capitulo Dez: Uma Promessa que Não Posso Cumprir**

Naquele momento, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como minha vida parecia rodar em círculos e acabar com as piores situações imagináveis.

Era como se o tempo parasse: Eu continuava ali, vendo aquela cena se desenrolar bem na minha frente. Eu olhava de Charlie para Edward e não conseguia pensar em nenhum jeito pior para meu dia terminar.

É claro que não.

"Você..." – Edward começou parecendo realmente confuso, - "Vai se mudar, Bella?"

Ok. Essa não devia ser a primeira pergunta dele. Devia ser: Você está grávida?

Meu pai olhou de Edward para mim e depois para a rosa em suas mãos.

Ele me lançou um olhar cheio de significações que eu tentei ao máximo ignorar.

"Eu posso explicar." – Eu finalmente falei, sabendo que isso poderia responder as duas perguntas. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, parecendo um pouco receoso. Andou até mim e estendeu sua mão com a rosa.

"Você acha que vai conquistá-la com _uma _rosa, moleque?"

Eu olhei raivosamente para Charlie e ele deu de ombros.

"Obrigada Edward, isso é muito gentil." – Eu peguei a rosa e percebi que seus espinhos haviam sido cortados. – "Você tirou os espinhos." – Eu comentei.

"É..." – Ele não parecia dar muito valor à isso, mas eu achei legal.

"Então... Você vai se mudar?"

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida. Ele ainda não havia perguntado sobre a gravidez. Teria algum milagre acontecido e ele só havia escutado a última parte?

"Ela não vai a lugar nenhum, moleque."

Eu já estava me cansando das interferências do meu pai.

"Eu estou passando por alguns problemas e essa é uma possibilidade. É só isso, nada definitivo."

Edward pareceu um pouco mais aliviado.

"Espere um pouco..." – Charlie nos interrompeu e eu soube no momento que o olhei o que ele estava pensando.

"Pai." – Alertei.

"É... É _dele_, Bella?"

Edward juntou as sobrancelhas, explicitamente confuso. Se ainda havia alguma duvida de que ele não havia escutado, eu as teria sanado nesse momento.

"NÃO, pai. Por favor!"

Ele se calou, mas não pareceu muito convencido. Ele andou até Edward e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

"É rapaz, está tarde e o melhor é você ir pra sua casa. Eu preciso conversar com a minha filha."

Edward apenas aceitou e saiu do quarto.

Meu pai ainda tentou tirar informações de mim, mas eu fingi que estava cansada o bastante para simplesmente dormir. O que acabou acontecendo de um jeito ou de outro.

No dia seguinte, eu recebi alta antes que Edward pudesse voltar. Era quase nove da manhã quando eu e Charlie chegamos em casa. Ele não havia mais tocado no assunto _gravidez_, mas a cada dez palavras, nove eram sobre como ele precisava saber quem era o pai.

Eu fiquei o dia todo na cama até que, beirando às cinco horas, a campainha tocou.

Eu temi que fosse Edward, mas ao olhar pela janela, vi apenas a cabeça escura de Jacob. Eu o recebi com entusiasmo e o convidei para jantar.

Jake era um bom amigo e eu consegui passar boas horas com ele. Nós jogamos truco e ele me ajudou a fazer o jantar. Ele me fez prometer que o procuraria se ficasse triste e, mesmo sabendo que não faria isso, eu aceitei.

Eu dormi um pouco melhor aquela noite.

--------------

No dia seguinte eu fui para a escola, só para ser bombardeada com perguntas de Alice. Ela parecia realmente feliz por eu ter contado à Charlie, mas ainda me criticava por não ter deixado Edward a par de tudo.

E o que ela mais odiava era o fato de que eu ainda não o deixava chegar muito perto.

Quando cheguei em casa da aula, Charlie estava lá. Eu estranhei e quando vi que havia um outro delegado junto com ele, somente achei mais estranho.

"Nós estamos aqui para saber quem foi o garoto." – Ele disse quando eu perguntei. Eu abri minha boca e fiquei sem reação. O que era aquilo? Um inquérito? Pelo amor de Deus, eu devia ter algum direito por aqui! Se eu quisesse ter um filho sem pai, eu acho que os outros somente deviam acatar minha decisão.

Eu fiquei nervosa e irritada e tudo que pude fazer foi pegar minha picape e dirigir o mais longe que consegui. Sem saber, eu acabei indo parar perto de La Push, onde eu sabia que Jake morava.

Depois de algumas ligações, eu acabei na frente da pequena casa azul de Jake. Ele já me esperava quando eu estacionei e ele me abraçou quando eu sai do carro aos tropeços.

Ele me levou para andar na praia de La Push e sentir a brisa no meu rosto fez bem para mim. Eu esfreguei minhas mãos e sorri, um pouco mais relaxada.

"Charlie está te irritando?" – Ele perguntou em um determinado momento.

"Sim." – Foi tudo que eu respondi.

"Você sabe, ele quer o seu bem."

Eu assenti, meio sem saber o que falar. Eu não sabia se Charlie havia contado algo para Billy, que contara para Jake.

Instantaneamente, eu parei e Jake também. Ele me olhou com seus olhos brilhantes e eu não fui capaz de esconder mais.

"Eu estou grávida."

Aquela frase estava se tornando repetida demais para o meu gosto.

A reação de Jake não foi como eu esperava. Ele não me perguntou de quem era, nem me julgou por isso. Ele apenas juntos os ombros e resmungou: "Oh, então por isso os enjôos."

Nós sentamos em uma pedra e eu acabei deitando, olhando para o céu claro bem em cima de mim.

"Você já quis sumir do mundo?" – Perguntei.

"Me esconder... Não sumir."

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

"Tente ficar grávido. É como se não importasse aonde você estivesse, todos iriam te julgar da mesma forma. Eu só não sei se estou preparada para tudo isso. Eu costumava achar garotas grávidas irresponsáveis, mas eu só... Eu não queria isso e só percebi o que devia fazer para evitar tarde demais."

Jake assentiu e, sinceramente, eu não precisava de palavras.

Eu estava ali, no meio de uma praia deserta, falando em voz alta tudo que eu estava sentindo. Jake estava ali bem ao meu lado e isso estava me ajudando.

Eu não precisava de ninguém me falando que tudo ia dar certo porque, enquanto eu tivesse sete meses pela frente, eu sabia que nada ia dar certo.

Eu só precisava de um tempo.

"Você vai continuar indo à escola?"

"Eu pretendo."

"E você vai ficar com o bebê?"

Eu não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Parecia ser de praxe que adolescentes dessem seus bebês, mas eu não conseguia me sentir assim. Aquele era meu bebê e algo dentro de mim me dizia que ele devia ficar comigo.

"Vou."

Nós ficamos calados por algum tempo. Jake me levou até sua casa quando deu seis horas e eu estava quase entrando no meu carro quando ele puxou meu braço e me fez olhar para ele.

Ele parecia nervoso.

"Bella." – Ele disse com uma voz baixa, - "Eu estou disposto a tomar conta de você e do seu bebê."

Eu arregalei meus olhos, absurdamente confusa.

"O quê?"

Ele assentiu, sorrindo.

"É. Se você me aceitar, eu cuido de você, Bella. Nós podemos ficar juntos e tudo vai dar certo."

Eu não estava acreditando naquilo.

"Jacob, nós mal nos conhecemos e... Esse bebê definitivamente não é seu."

"Bella, eu gosto de você. E você pode não lembrar, mas eu me lembro de você desde que éramos crianças. Você está precisando de mim e eu sinto como se devesse te ajudar."

Eu ri nervosamente.

"Você não pode me ajudar! Eu estou GRÁVIDA, Jacob! Você não pode querer estragar sua vida por minha causa!"

Ele negou.

"Eu não estragaria minha vida, Bella! Ouça, somente me prometa que você vai pensar nisso."

Eu queria dizer que ele era maluco por estar falando tudo aquilo, mas pareceu grosso demais.

"Ok, Jake, eu vou pensar."

Isso era tão mentira que chegava a doer.

Ele sorriu brilhantemente e apenas doeu mais.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e disse com a voz mais firme que consegui:

"Isso não é um sim. Eu não tenho o direito de fazer isso com você. É apenas um vou pensar."

Ele assentiu, mas eu continuei achando terrivelmente estranho.

"Você é louco, a propósito."

Ele não me respondeu. Então eu entrei no meu carro e dirigi para casa.

Mais calma e disposta a conversar com meu pai.

Talvez fosse a hora de contar para Edward.

As coisas, afinal, só pareciam se complicar para o meu lado. Agora, de repente, Jake queria arcar com uma responsabilidade que não era dele.

Isso era tão estranho.

Eu decidi que, no dia seguinte, Edward saberia que iria ser papai.

**Nota da Autora**

**Oi meninas! Obrigada pelo carinho!**

**E são as reviews de vocês que me fazem postar sempre mais rápido! Então, já que sabem da formula, não esqueçam de colocar em prática ;D**

**Beijos e boa sexta!**


	11. O Sabor da sua Pele

**Capitulo Onze: O Sabor da Sua Pele**

Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, eu me sentia estranhamente nervosa.

Não demorou muito para eu lembrar o porquê.

Eu olhei para minha barriga e dei um suspiro alto.

"É, bebê,", murmurei baixinho, "Hoje mais uma pessoa vai saber da sua existência."

Eu não senti nada, nem um chute ou cosquinha, mas mesmo assim me senti respondida.

Aquilo era particularmente estranho. Eu sentia todos os sintomas de gravidez e não sentia o bebê em si. Eu sabia que dois meses eram demasiadamente pouco, mas eu não pude deixar de ficar ansiosa por isso.

Eu estava passando por maus bocados por causa desse bebê e, na minha mente problemática, ele me devia alguns sinais de vida.

Batidas na porta me tiraram dos meus devaneios e eu pedi que Charlie entrasse, afinal, só poderia ser ele.

Ele havia pedido desculpas pelos guardas na noite passada e finalmente concordou em esperar até que eu estivesse confortável para falarmos sobre o pai do bebê.

Infelizmente, ele não disse nada sobre não atirar na cabeça dele quando soubesse quem ele era.

Eu e Charlie tomamos café da manhã e ele saiu para pescar. Eu arrumei meu quarto, coloquei minhas roupas para lavar, tomei banho... Enfim, fiz tudo que eu podia para retardar a minha ida até a casa dos Cullen.

Quando eu não tinha nada a fazer a não ser ver televisão (e minha própria consciência se recusava a pensar nisso como algo a se fazer) eu decidi que havia chegado a hora.

Eu coloquei minha blusa azul escura preferida e calças jeans escuras. Deixei meu cabelo o mais apresentável possível e coloquei um casaco por cima.

A blusa era justa o bastante para Edward ver a ligeira curva do meu ventre, mas o casaco permitiria que eu fugisse se mudasse de idéia.

_Mesmo que_, eu dizia a mim mesma, _eu não vá mudar_.

Juntando toda minha coragem, eu entrei no meu carro e dirigi até a mansão onde, dois meses atrás, eu passei a melhor noite da minha vida.

----------

O crepúsculo despontava no céu quando eu finalmente estacionei minha picape.

Eu sentia meu estômago revirar dentro de mim e meus dentes rangiam sozinhos. Minha verdadeira vontade era sair correndo, mas eu sabia que estaria sendo estúpida se fizesse isso.

Eu subi os poucos degraus que antecediam a entrada principal e toquei a campainha.

_Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito..._

A porta foi aberta e eu fechei meus olhos por reflexo. Quando os abri novamente, uma linda mulher de rosto em formato de coração me olhava curiosa.

"Em que posso ajudar?", ela perguntou e sua voz se assemelhava a sinos.

Eu engoli em seco e forcei minha boca a se mexer.

"Eeeeeed...Wa..." – Eu comecei a me desesperar. Porque eu não estava conseguindo falar o nome dele?

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

"Você quer falar com Edward?"

Eu me senti a pessoa mais idiota da face da terra, mas apenas assenti.

Ela sorriu e abriu a porta.

"Você não quer entrar enquanto espera?"

Meu coração, que já batia acelerado, pareceu que iria explodir dentro do peito. Eu respirei fundo e assenti, entrando na mansão.

Estava exatamente como da última vez. Os mesmos enfeites e o mesmo clima agradável, apesar de estar bem mais limpo e claro desta vez.

"A propósito,", ela disse, parando na escada, "Eu sou Esme. A mãe de Edward."

Eu assenti, arriscando um sorriso.

Eu andei até o sofá e me sentei, percebendo como era macio e diferente do meu. Pensei em Edward no meio da minha sala, tão diferente de sua realidade, e não pude deixar de me questionar sobre o porquê dele ter se empenhado tanto em mim.

Quero dizer, eu era apenas... Eu.

Antes que eu pudesse completar meus pensamentos, eu ouvi passos e ao olhar para a escada, vi que era apenas Esme. Meu coração agradeceu.

"Querida,", ela disse com pesar na voz, "Eu sinto muito, Edward está no banho e não me escutou."

Eu me levantei, pronta para agradecer e ir embora, mas ela continuou a falar.

"Eu preciso mesmo sair, então você não se importaria de chamá-lo você mesmo? Ele deve destrancar a porta daqui a dez minutos, e então ele deve descer."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Não tem mais ninguém aqui?", perguntei em um fio de voz. Esme mordeu o lábio e negou.

Eu assenti, me sentindo tão nervosa quanto antes. Sentei-me no sofá novamente e deixei minhas costas afundarem no encosto. Esme ainda levou três minutos para sair e quando o fez, ela veio até mim.

Eu me levantei e, sem mais nem menos, ela me puxou e me abraçou.

Eu engoli em seco com os pensamentos em apenas uma coisa: _Ela sabia?_

Ela me soltou e olhou para mim sorrindo.

"Desculpe por isso. Ele desce já, querida."

E então, com um beijo estalado na minha bochecha, ela se foi.

Eu ainda fiquei parada, em pé, durante alguns bons minutos.

------------------------

É engraçado como o tempo parece se arrastar quando você está nervosa. Havia se passado apenas sete minutos quando eu me levantei, totalmente cansada de esperar, e rumei para o andar superior.

Se eu teria que fazer isso, eu iria fazer logo.

Eu estava grávida afinal de contas!

Andei até a porta do quarto de Edward rapidamente, mas quando cheguei lá, senti todo o medo irradiar meu peito novamente.

Levei minha mão até minha barriga e alisei o local. Em seguida, com um suspiro alto, eu a ergui, pronta para bater.

_Um, dois, três e..._

Toc, toc.

Deixei minha mão cair molemente ao lado do corpo. Era isso, agora eu não poderia mais fugir.

Comecei a mastigar meus lábios freneticamente.

Nada.

Será que ele não estava?

"_Pode entrar!"_

Eu quase deixei um gritinho escapar com o susto.

Por fim, resolvi fazer o que ele havia pedido. Tremulamente, girei a maçaneta e empurrei a porta, mantendo-me parada.

Ele estava lá.

Eu podia vê-lo perfeitamente, mas ele estava de costas.

Eu fixei meus olhos nos cabelos bronze umedecidos, passando as costas nuas e decorando cada músculo.

Não era nem um pouco estranho o fato de Edward ser o cara mais desejado de toda a escola. Ele era o sinônimo de perfeição.

Ele se levantou e balançou a cabeça, e eu pude notar que essa era uma forma dele secar os fios. Quase ri com isso.

Ele jogou o tronco para frente e abriu uma gaveta da cômoda, tirando uma camiseta e a enfiando rapidamente pelo torso.

Eu quase gemi com a perda daquela visão.

"Desculpe, mãe, você sabe como eu não consigo escutar nada durante o banho. Só escutei você gritando, mas não processei nada..." – Ele dizia de forma despreocupada,e então girou para me olhar.

Ele estava com um sorriso nos lábios. Um lindo sorriso.

Mas quando ele virou, seu sorriso morreu. Assim como o meu, que eu nem percebi que estava dando.

"_Bella?_"

Eu não disse nada. Estava tensa demais.

Ele cruzou o espaço entre nós em um átimo e quando chegou bem na minha frente, eu inalei o cheiro maravilhoso que vinha dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu mordi a parte interior da bochecha.

"Eu... Eu... Eu..."

Ele sorriu e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos.

"Que bom que você está aqui, Bella."

Eu sorri nervosamente e ele soltou meu rosto, me puxando para dentro de seu quarto e fechando a porta.

As lembranças invadiram minha cabeça e eu me senti ligeiramente tonta.

"Edward... Eu preciso falar com você."

MÚSICA: Iron & Wine – Flightless BIRD (é a do crepusculo!)

Ele apagou a luz e, de repente, apenas a luz do crepúsculo irradiava o quarto. Eu estremeci quando senti seu hálito na minha nuca.

"Bella...", ele sussurrou em uma voz rouca.

"Edward." – Eu respondi por instinto. Ele colou seus lábios na minha nuca e eu fechei os olhos, extasiada com a sensação maravilhosa que ele estava me proporcionando.

Calmamente, ele colou suas mãos na minha barriga, sob o casaco, e circulou minha cintura. Eu deixei meu peso tombar no seu corpo e me apoiei somente nele, me sentindo finalmente protegida.

_Era isso_, eu pensei feliz por ter descoberto, _Era isso o que estava faltando_.

"Ah, Bella... Porque você me negou isso? Por quê?"

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Senti que ele traçava um caminho quente pela minha nuca, chegando até a bochecha. Eu abri os olhos e olhei para o lado e vi que ele me fitava, os olhos brilhavam.

"Eu... Não sei..."

Ele suspirou e girou meu corpo com maestria. Agora, eu estava de frente para ele.

Ele deu um lindo sorriso torto e eu senti um calafrio na espinha.

Ele podia fazer o que quisesse comigo agora.

"Se você me desse uma razão... Um motivo, Bella..."

Eu fechei os olhos, não querendo pensar nos meus motivos e razões.

"Me beije."

Eu não precisei pedir duas vezes.

Logo eu vi Edward aumentar o sorriso e acariciar meu rosto com a mão que não estava me enlaçando. Eu fechei os olhos e esperei... Até que, calmamente, eu senti os lábios cheios dele pressionarem os meus.

Eu finalmente estava sintonizada novamente.

Lentamente, nossas bocas acharam seu próprio ritmo. Eu levei as mãos até seus fios bronze molhados e os acariciei. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, o corpo inteiro de Edward me pressionava e aquilo era tão bom...

"Você pode imaginar o quanto você esteve em meus sonhos desde aquela noite? E o quanto foi perturbador só poder ter você em sonhos, Bella?"

Eu respirei fundo, mas não respondi.

Eu sentia a mesma coisa.

Edward parecia conhecer cada pedaço do meu corpo. Ele sabia os exatos pontos em que meu corpo sucumbia de prazer. Eu tentava ao máximo aproveitar cada pedaço de torso nu e pernas que eu conseguia, mas estava ligeiramente impossível com ele pressionado sobre mim.

Eu sabia que aquela poderia ser a última chance então eu o empurrei levemente e ele se levantou, me puxando junto.

"Eu só quero poder te tocar também." - Eu expliquei e sua expressão se suavizou. Ele então se sentou na cama e puxou minha mão.

Eu olhei para o seu rosto e ele tinha um lindo sorriso.

"Eu sou todo seu.", ele falou, e eu respirei fundo tentando controlar os arrepios contínuos que minha espinha sentia.

Eu sentei em seu colo e enrolei minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Senti toda sua excitação e aquilo só me deixava mais entorpecida.

Antes que eu pudesse entender algo, nossas roupas já estavam no chão e ele entrou em mim com um único e fundo ato.

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e senti todos aqueles sentimentos preenchendo meu ser.

Nós dançamos nossa música novamente. Por todo o crepúsculo e um pouco mais.

Quando o céu já estava negro e nós dois cansados demais para expressar algo, Edward tombou e eu cai por cima dele. Quando eu percebi que ele estava se movimentando para sair de dentro de mim eu o parei.

"Por favor,", eu pedi envergonhada, "Eu gosto de te sentir dentro de mim."

Ele suspirou e sorriu. Então ele me abraçou forte e eu deixei minha cabeça ficar perfeitamente acomodada em seu tórax.

Eu fechei os olhos, querendo me prender naquela pequena bola de felicidade para sempre.

Infelizmente, eu sabia que eu teria que fazer as coisas certas uma hora.

Porém, por hora eu decidi que me deixaria ser feliz e completa.

Só mais uma vez.

**Nota da Autora**

**Eba! Perceberam algo de diferente nesse capitulo???**

**Siiiim, ele foi betado ppela Betina (brigada s2!)! Uahauhau! Mto bom ler tudo certinho né? Pq mesmo eu querendo escrever sempre certo, às vezes escapa algumas palavras... **

**Haha! Mais é isso! Eu sei que capitulo passado muitas acharam que o Edward ia saber, mas eu falei "dia seguinte" e o próximo capitulo ainda será no mesmo dia, entaaaao... =D**

**Mas eu juro que no próximo ele saberá! Haha**

**Beijos e obrigada sempre pelas reviews lindas *.***


	12. Eu estou grávida, Edward

**Capitulo Doze: Eu estou grávida, Edward!**

Eu podia estar dormindo, mas eu nunca confundiria dormir com Edward e dormir sozinha.

Ali, em seus braços, eu me sentia extremamente confortável. Era como se eu pudesse ficar daquele jeito pelo resto da vida, pois cada curva minha parecia achar uma concavidade em Edward para se encaixar.

Em um determinado momento, eu tinha plena consciência de que estava perfeitamente acordada e pronta para me levantar, mas apesar disso, eu temia o que iria acontecer.

Senti Edward se mexer de baixo de mim e finalmente suspirei alto, demonstrando que estava consciente. Ele se arrastou e eu cai na cama ao lado dele. Eu olhei para cima e vi seus olhos verdes fixos em mim.

"Eu estou aqui dessa vez.", ele brincou. Eu sorri.

"Obrigada por estar aqui dessa vez."

Ele sorriu também e beijou minha testa. Eu fechei os olhos e comecei a contornar sua barriga com meus dedos.

"Bella.", ele começou, e então eu o olhei novamente.

"Sim?"

"Eu estava pensando... E acho que, bem, nós deveríamos ficar juntos."

Pontadinhas de felicidade batucaram em meu peito.

"Ficar juntos como?"

Ele fez o melhor que pode para dar de ombros deitado de lado.

"Juntos... Juntos."

Eu ri baixinho.

"Como namorados ou coisa assim?"

Ele levantou meu queixo e beijou meus lábios.

"Como namorados seria perfeito."

Por um minuto, eu deixei minha mente vagar. Um paraíso onde eu e Edward poderíamos ficar juntos sempre que quiséssemos... Isso parecia tão certo.

Então ouvimos uma batida na porta e, com ela, um balde de água frio pareceu cair em minha cabeça.

Eu havia feito aquilo de novo.

Esquecido que estava grávida.

Edward se levantou e começou a se vestir, enquanto eu fiz o mesmo. Ele ainda me deu um suave beijo nos lábios antes de ir até a porta e a abrir.

Eu nunca poderia me preparar para o que veio a seguir.

Jacob estava ali. Parado, molhado e parecendo furioso.

Eu me levantei e andei rapidamente até Edward, segurando seu ante braço. Jacob olhou para o meu gesto e fez uma expressão enojada.

Aquilo tudo estava muito estranho. O que Jacob fazia ali? Eu olhava de Edward para Jacob sem entender nada.

"Saia da minha casa, Black. Agora."

Jacob riu falsamente.

"O que? Vai mesmo continuar com o teatrinho, Cullen?"

Eu larguei o braço de Edward e fiz ele olhar para mim.

"Do que ele está falando, Edward?"

Os olhos de Edward desviaram dos meus e eu soube, naquele momento, que o que quer que ele fosse me falar seria mentira.

"Ele não está falando sobre nada, Bella."

Eu virei para Jacob.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntei e minha voz saiu ligeiramente esganiçada. Jacob sorriu para mim, mas foi um sorriso falso e... Vitorioso.

Ele estava feliz com a situação?

"Digamos que o Eddie aqui não apresenta direito os amigos."

"Amigos?"

Eu ouvi Edward bufar atrás de mim, mas não dei atenção.

"Vocês se conhecem? Jake... O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nós poderíamos tomar um chá enquanto conversamos?" – Jacob ironizou.

"Black, SAIA DA MINHA CASA!" – Edward gritou de repente e quando eu virei para olhá-lo, eu vi uma fúria em seus olhos. Ele estava realmente muito possesso.

"Ora, por favor, Edward, porque não podemos conversar como adultos? Qual o problema de contarmos para Bella sobre nossa brincadeirinha de dois meses atrás?"

Meu coração perdeu uma batida.

Brincadeirinha?

Dois meses atrás? De que merda eles estavam falando?

"_Black..."_

Jacob olhou para mim e piscou. Eu quis esfregar um tapa em seu rosto.

"Você foi tão idiota que não percebeu como nossa brincadeirinha saiu do controle... E agora... Bem, agora a Bella está tendo que lidar com as consequências."

"JACOB!", eu gritei irritada. Ele mal me escutou.

"Do que você está falando, Jacob?"

"Não... Primeiro vamos deixar as coisas em pratos limpos para a Bella, certo?"

Eu estremeci. Jake nunca havia me dito que conhecia Edward, e eu também não me lembrava de ter falado nada para ele. Do que ele estava falando, afinal?

"Você não imagina que surpresa eu tive ao ver que a Bella tinha uma notícia muito bombástica para me dar..."

"JACOB, CALA A BOCA!", eu gritei, totalmente fora de controle. Eu vi o lábio de Jake tremer e ele pareceu se enfurecer de repente, cansando de seu joguinho sádico.

"NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA! EU TE AJUDEI E ESTOU AQUI TE AJUDANDO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE COM QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ LIDANDO, BELLA!"

"O que você sabe sobre a minha vida?!"

"EU DISSE QUE IRIA ARCAR COM AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS QUE ESSE IMBECIL FEZ... VOCÊ NÃO PRECISAVA VIR AQUI FALAR COM ELE!"

"Eu já falei que não vou deixar você fazer isso, Jacob! E, como você sabe sobre Edward?" – Eu olhei para o ruivo e ele parecia duro como pedra, - "O que vocês estão me escondendo?"

Jacob deixou sua risada falsa se prolongar no ar.

"Há exatamente dois meses atrás, Bella... Edward e eu fizemos uma aposta. Eu disse a ele que se ele conseguisse transar com a garota mais bonita da festa, eu lhe daria trezentos dólares."

Eu abri minha boca em espanto.

"Que nojo! Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram algo assim e..."

E só então o entendimento chegou até mim.

Há dois meses atrás... A festa dos Cullen...

Edward transou comigo.

Eu arregalei meus olhos, totalmente sem ação.

Foi uma aposta.

Somente uma aposta.

Uma ridícula e infantil aposta e agora eu, a única idiota da historia, estava sofrendo todas as conseqüências.

"Bella, não acredite nele!", Edward gritou e tentou me puxar para si. Eu me desvencilhei dele e, totalmente em choque, corri para fora da mansão.

Eu podia ouvir os passos de Jacob e Edward atrás de mim, mas não queria realmente falar com eles. O pedaço que parecia ter se quebrado em meu coração era doloroso demais.

Assim que eu sai para fora da mansão, minha visão embaçou e minhas roupas ficaram molhadas.

Pingos grossos de chuva caiam em cima de mim e, ao pisar em uma poça, eu senti meus joelhos impulsionarem para o chão.

Eu deixei as lágrimas que eu estava contendo caírem sem nenhuma restrição. Tão logo elas começaram, eu comecei a soluçar.

"Bella!" – Edward gritou e eu senti sua mão quente tentar me levantar. Eu dei um tapa em sua mão, deixando bem claro que eu o queria longe.

"U-Uma apo-po-posta?", eu balbuciei, sentindo as lágrimas e as gotas se misturarem, encharcando meu rosto. Edward, na minha frente, não estava em um estado melhor. Ele estava encharcado da cabeça aos pés.

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e prensou suas palmas nas minhas bochechas. Em meio à chuva, eu podia ver que seus olhos estavam marejados como os meus.

"Desculpe, Bella, por favor... Eu sinto muito, tanto... Eu sou um imbecil, desculpe..."

Eu empurrei suas mãos para longe de mim.

"Você me dá nojo. O que foi isso hoje? Outra aposta?"

Ele pareceu horrorizado.

"NÃO! Bella, eu me apaixonei por você! Eu não aceitei o dinheiro de Jacob porque eu estava extasiado demais com você para isso!"

"Oh, que bom, você não aceitou o dinheirinho. GRANDE MERDA, EDWARD!"

Eu vi Jacob chegando lentamente atrás dele.

"Bella, por favor... Me deixe explicar... Eu me arrependi tanto de ter concordado com isso eu..."

Eu me levantei sozinha e foi como se um elefante estivesse em minhas costas. Eu estava me sentindo o pior lixo de todos.

"Eu nunca vou te perdoar, Edward.", eu disse baixinho. Eu vi o horror passar no rosto de Edward.

"Minha vida virou um lixo desde que você fez isso. Eu podia considerar aquela como a noite mais mágica da minha vida, mas você estragou tudo. É claro, porque eu não pensei antes? Afinal, porque o famoso Edward Cullen iria querer algo comigo naquela noite? Eu me sinto tão estúpida..."

"Bella, por favor, não fale isso..."

"NÃO!", gritei, "Você é nojento, Edward. Eu tenho nojo de ter acreditado em você..!"

"Bella..."

"Você estragou a vida dela, cara." - Jacob se meteu. Edward rosnou para ele.

"Bella, desculpe, eu posso consertar..."

Eu comecei a rir escandalosamente.

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE CONSERTAR, EDWARD!"

Ele pareceu realmente confuso. Mas aquela era a hora, e eu sabia disso. Eu estava prestes a dizer a verdade para ele e, de repente, eu realmente queria transformar a vida dele em uma merda também.

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE CONSERTAR NADA PORQUE GRAÇAS A SUA MARAVILHOSA APOSTA, VOCÊ ACABOU COM O MEU FUTURO!"

"Bella..."

"EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA, EDWARD!"

Instantaneamente, os olhos de Edward perderam o foco.

E eu não tinha a menor idéia de quando ele iria se recuperar do choque.

Eu estava ensopada, abalada, me sentindo o pior lixo da humanidade e tinha acabado de contar para o cara que fez uma aposta para transar comigo, que estava grávida.

Nada poderia me alegrar.

"Grá... Grávida?" – Edward finalmente falou,depois de cinco minutos. Eu respirei fundo e assenti. – "O que você quer dizer com... Grávida?"

Eu tive vontade de não havia nenhuma felicidade nisso.

"Você será papai.", falei com uma frieza que nem eu sabia que tinha.

Eu vi os olhos de Edward piscarem compulsivamente.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." – Sua voz estava esganiçada.

"Eu estou. Seu pai me confirmou a noticia."

Ele abriu a boca diversas vezes.

"MEU PAI SABE?"

"Mas é claro que não!"

Ele pareceu melhorar consideravelmente. Eu vi seus olhos irem diretamente para minha barriga.

"Não é possível. Você só pode estar brincando comigo... Eu... Eu não acredito em você..."

Eu bufei irritada, sentindo minhas roupas pesadas devido à água.

"Eu não preciso que você acredite. Eu não preciso nem da sua ajuda... Eu ficarei muito bem sozinha e..."

"Bella, eu já disse que assumo essa criança para você!" - Jake berrou.

"E você só precisa se manter longe..."

"Longe?", ele perguntou de repente.

"É... Não precisa ver o bebê..."

"Você vai ficar com esse bebe?"

Eu senti meu coração apertar.

"O quê? Você quer que eu aborte, é isso?" – A raiva era enunciada em minha voz. Edward pareceu confuso.

"Não é só... Adoção..."

Ok, aquele maldito papo de novo.

"É meu filho. E eu não vou colocá-lo para adoção. Eu já fiz o que vim fazer, eu vim até aqui porque achei que você tivesse o direito de saber."

Edward não me respondeu.

Para mim, isso era a mais pura definição de que ele nunca mais apareceria em minha vida.

E, para falar a verdade, eu acho que eu preferia assim.

Sem apostas, sem pais... Sem mais problemas.

Eu respirei fundo e segui para o meu carro.

Eu tinha feito o certo. Agora era isso.

Eu olhei para meu ventre antes de ligar o carro.

"Bebê,", sussurrei baixinho, sentindo meu peito inflar de dor, "Somos apenas eu e você."

**Nota da Autora**

"**Oooooooooooh"**

**NÃO me batam, por favor! Uhauhauhua! E ai o que acharam? Estão com dúvidas? Não estão entendendo como Jake e Edward puderam fazer isso? Estão com ódio mortal do Edward??**

**Pois é... Tudo vai se explicar nos próximos capítulos! Uahuahua**

**Eeeentão... Deixem reviews que eles vêm! :D**

**Beijos e obrigada por TODAS as reviews que vocês me deixaram! =)**

**OBS: capitulo betado ! eba! Brigado betina =)**


	13. Um Tempo pra Pensar

**Capitulo Treze: Um Tempo pra Pensar**

Todos têm o direito de ficar confusos. De querer achar soluções rápidas e práticas que façam a mudança desaparecer.

Minha gravidez era uma mudança. E, no primeiro momento, Edward tinha todo o direito de querer reverter isso.

Ele e qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Inclusive eu, meus pais e seus pais também.

Um tapa na minha nuca me tirou de meus devaneios e eu olhei para trás irritada, só para encontrar o rosto curioso de Renée.

"Você não está fazendo aquilo de novo, está?", ela perguntou, se sentando no banco ao meu lado. Eu suspirei e, ligeiramente tímida, assenti.

Eu não sei exatamente o que me fez fazer as malas e voar até Jacksonville no dia seguinte ao que eu contei tudo para Edward. Eu estava realmente em dúvida se havia sido a soma de todos os fatos ou apenas o último que havia acabado com a minha paciência.

Eu estava há um mês aqui. E Jacksonville era tão irritantemente quente como Phoenix, o que só me causava tonturas todos os dias. Eu pedi que Charlie não desse o número da minha mãe, nem dissesse onde eu estava, além de não ter trazido celular.

Eu estava totalmente incomunicável. E não queria nem pensar no que Alice acharia disso.

"Você tem que parar de ficar tentando fazer com que esse cara pareça legal. Ele não é, Bella. Você precisa aceitar a realidade."

Eu respirei fundo e não respondi. Eu estava mesmo errada. Como a perfeita idiota que eu era, eu havia começado a justificar os erros de Edward e isso só fez Renée me vigiar a cada segundo. Ela dizia que eu estava catatônica e que isso a deixava preocupada.

Eu não sabia o que responder.

Na realidade, eu estava bem melhor. Eu não chorava mais, o que eu fiz praticamente toda hora na primeira semana em Jacksonville. E por mais que Phil, o namorado da minha mãe, tentasse fazer piadas, eu simplesmente não conseguia rir.

E tinha o maldito clima e as tonturas.

Aliás, Renée havia me levado no médico no dia anterior. E estava tudo bem com o bebê, o que eu agradeci imensamente. Nós tínhamos marcado uma ultrasom para a semana seguinte e, sinceramente, essa era a única coisa que me alegrava.

"Bella?! Terra para Bella!"

Eu virei o rosto e senti uma leve tontura me atacar. Maldito clima!

"Desculpe, mãe. Eu estava meio aérea."

Ela bufou.

"Claro que estava. Mas estava igualzinha a um mês atrás, quando você apareceu na minha porta, Isabella!"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Eu não consigo evitar."

Eu senti as mãos da minha mãe nos meus ombros e logo ela havia forçado meu tronco a girar para ela. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

"Você é minha filha.", ela disse com uma voz embargada, "E eu me sinto morta com você assim. Você está aqui e parece que não vive mais. Você passa o dia inteiro olhando para o nada e mal conversa comigo. Você está passando por um momento lindo e só está se matando porque teve um mal sucedido romance..." – Ela me largou e jogou as mãos para o alto.

"Ok, e daí que ele é um canalha? Eu vou te dar uma porcentagem, querida: 99,9% dos homens são canalhas! Você tem que ser mais forte que isso!"

Eu pisquei, tentando processar tudo aquilo.

Eu tentei e tentei entender o que eu estava fazendo...

Renée parecia tão... Certa.

"Mãe... Eu posso vir morar permanentemente com você?"

Eu não gostava de ter que deixar Charlie, mas, no momento, eu deveria pensar no meu bebê. E em mim.

Ficar com Renée seria uma garantia de ajuda quando ele/ela nascesse enquanto com Charlie seria difícil. E, em Jacksonville, eu estava longe o bastante de Edward para esquecê-lo.

É, era isso.

Eu olhei para minha mãe e ela sorria.

Adeus, Forks.

-------------

Eu estava finalmente querendo algo. Era amanhã: a primeira vez que eu veria meu bebê.

Certo, seria por uma tela azul e distorcida, mas mesmo assim eu iria vê-lo. E enquanto ele não dava nenhum sinal de vida dentro da minha barriga, isso já era bom demais.

Charlie havia dito que tudo bem eu ficar em Jacksonville, que era mesmo melhor, mas eu pude sentir o tom triste de sua voz. Eu gostava de morar com Charlie e cuidar dele e ter que ficar aqui me deixou um pouco triste, mas eu logo tratei de tirar aquilo da minha cabeça.

Eu estava deitada no banco da varanda – como sempre – quando ouvi Phil chamar minha mãe. Ele gritava tão alto e parecia até mesmo um pouco desesperado, por isso eu me levantei e fui até a sala desorganizada de Renée pare ver o que era.

Ao chegar lá, eu vi a expressão surpresa de minha mãe com o telefone na orelha. Eu cheguei pertinho dela e coloquei meu rosto contra o telefone, tentando escutar algo.

"_Nós não sabemos muito bem o que aconteceu, mas ele precisará de um acompanhante. A senhora poderá vir?"_

Minha mãe balbuciou um "sim" esquisito e então a pessoa agradeceu e ela desligou. Eu mexi minhas mãos na sua frente, esperando que ela me contasse o que havia acontecido, mas tudo que ela fazia era olhar para Phil.

"MÃE!", gritei, sacudindo os braços. Ela piscou e virou as pupilas para mim.

"Bella..."

"Mãe, o que aconteceu?"

Ela ergueu os braços e me puxou contra ela, socando meu rosto no seu colo.

"Oh, Bella..."

Eu tentei me soltar, mas ela apertava muito forte.

"Mãe!", gritei quando consegui me afastar alguns centímetros, "ME LARGA!"

Ela não me largou. Ao contrário, apenas me apertou mais.

"Be-Bella... Charlie... Está em coma!"

-----------------

Erros médicos acontecem todos os dias.

Todo minuto, um erro médico acaba matando um paciente. E suas famílias, na maioria das vezes, não são informadas.

Infelizmente, isso acontece porque médicos também são humanos. E, como tais, erram.

Mesmo que isso custe a vida de alguém.

Tudo que Charlie havia tido era uma crise de apendicite. Ele demorou demais para ir para o hospital e quando finalmente foi, teve que ir direto para a cirurgia. Lá, por conta do erro de um médico cansado e sonolento, ele entrou em coma.

Meu pai estava em coma e eu não podia fazer nada.

Eu deixei minha testa repousar no vidro que me separava de Charlie, irreconhecível com tantos tubos sobre si. Eu apertei meus braços em volta do meu tórax, querendo, apenas uma vez, entender o porquê aquilo acontecia comigo.

Eu fechei os olhos, deixando o gosto salgado e tão conhecido das lágrimas caírem entre meus lábios. Meu corpo estava exausto daquilo tudo. De toda pressão que eu estava passando.

Eu deslizei minhas palmas até meu ventre e acariciei, sabendo que aquilo era tudo que eu podia fazer.

Eu não havia deixado minha mãe vir para Forks. Eu era a filha de Charlie e se eu estivesse aqui, isso não teria acontecido. Se eu fosse forte o suficiente, eu teria ficado e teria mandado Charlie ao hospital mais cedo.

Ele não precisaria de uma cirurgia.

Ele não estaria em coma.

Eu deixei um gemido baixo sair dos meus lábios.

"Bella?"

Eu estava tão habituada ao silêncio que me assustei com a voz que me chamou. Lentamente, olhei para o rosto de Carlisle.

"Oi.", disse com toda a dignidade que ainda me restava. Eu tentei sorrir, mas aquilo só me fez chorar mais. No outro segundo, eu sentia os braços fortes dele me abraçarem.

"Sinto muito por isso.", ele murmurou.

"Não sinta. A culpa é minha... Eu... Devia estar aqui, com ele."

Ele me afastou e olhou nos meus olhos.

"Não, Bella. Você tinha todo o direito de ter fugido. Não é fácil estar grávida, numa cidade pequena e longe da mãe. Você não tem nenhuma culpa nisso."

Eu funguei e ele arrumou uma mecha de cabelos que caia nos meus olhos.

"Você é uma menina de ouro. Eu estou feliz porque meu neto terá uma ótima mãe.", ele disse e em sua voz havia um tom terno que me confortou.

Eu o olhei confusa, querendo saber como ele havia sabido daquilo. Porém, ele apenas me puxou e me abraçou, então, momentaneamente, eu deixei aquilo para lá.

De olhos fechados, eu podia sentir o cheiro característico das roupas do Edward.

De olhos fechados, eu podia pensar que o doutor Cullen estava me abraçando porque eu estava grávida e isso era uma notícia boa.

Só de olhos fechados.

Em um determinado momento, eu acabei adormecendo. Eu acordei no dia seguinte deitada em uma cama de um quarto privativo do hospital. Eu estava devidamente coberta e havia um bilhete na mesa de cabeceira.

Eu o peguei e li rapidamente.

_Venha até o meu consultório quando acordar. Há uma pessoa que quer falar com você._

Eu tive que culpar meu coração por bater tão forte. Era como um resquício de alegria. Eu esfreguei o rosto e tentei arrumar meu cabelo, rumando rapidamente até onde eu sabia que era o consultório de Carlisle.

Eu dei duas batidas e tentei pensar em qualquer coisa, menos no fato de que Edward podia estar do outro lado da porta.

Ela se abriu e eu vi o rosto sorridente de Carlisle. Ele olhou para um canto e me deixou passar.

A mãe de Edward estava ali.

Ela se levantou quando me viu e veio correndo até mim. Eu esperei por um abraço ou um beijo. Eu esperei até um "alô" formal.

Eu só não esperei que ela se ajoelhasse e espalmasse as mãos na minha barriga, olhando de uma forma carinhosa e gentil para lá.

"Oi bebê,", ela falou e eu pude notar que seu tom era ligeiramente choroso, "É a vovó."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, completamente confusa. Olhei para Carlisle e ele estava sorrindo, olhando a esposa conversar com a minha barriga.

Quando ela finalmente olhou para cima, ela bateu na testa e se levantou.

E então me abraçou.

"Bella!", ela disse, "Eu esperei tanto por esse momento!"

Ela me soltou e eu levei instintivamente a mão até minha barriga.

"Falar com o bebê?"

Ela sorriu.

"Também, mas eu queria muito poder falar com você."

Eu assenti e Carlisle pediu que eu me sentasse. Assim o fiz.

"Como... Vocês souberam?"

Eles se entreolharam e pareciam apreensivos.

"Edward nos contou." - Esme respondeu rapidamente.

"Ele contou algo mais?"

Eles negaram.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando prender a palavra _"aposta" _na minha boca.

"E vocês não estão chateados?"

Esme guinchou e eu me lembrei imediatamente de Alice.

"Chateados? Essa é uma noticia maravilhosa, Bella!"

Eu a olhei, incrédula.

"Eu tenho dezessete anos.", disse. Ela fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

"Bella, você está gerando uma vida."

Eu suspirei, não sabendo muito bem o que falar.

"Então vocês vão querer conhecer o bebê?"

Esme fez uma careta.

"Nós somos os avós desse bebê, não somos, Bella?", Carlisle me perguntou.

Eu assenti.

"São, mas vocês não acham que será estranho explicar para o bebê que ele tem dois avôs, mas não tem um pai?"

Quando eu disse isso, eu estava planejando somente explicar o que eu estava pensando. Isso era o que eu sentia. Em momento nenhum eu quis que Esme começasse a chorar.

Mas foi isso que ela fez.

Eu me levantei e olhei aterrorizada para o doutor Cullen. Ele somente disse, bem baixinho:

"Eu cuido disso. Pode ir."

E foi o que eu fiz.

Sai correndo dali.

--------------

Dois dias depois desse incidente, o doutor Cullen apareceu na sala de espera que eu havia transformado em quarto e anunciara que Charlie havia saído do coma. Naquele momento, eu fiquei tão feliz, que estar grávida só completava isso.

Eu passei duas horas somente acarinhando o rosto de Charlie quando ele foi pro quarto. E mais duas horas conversando sobre todos os acontecimentos.

Esme não apareceu novamente. E eu meio que agradeci por isso.

O doutor Cullen não falou mais nada também.

E eu decidi que ficaria em Forks.

Afinal, aquela era a minha vida... Os comentários viriam aonde quer que eu morasse, e eu teria que enfrentar isso.

E, um dia antes de eu ir pra casa com Charlie, uma coisa boa aconteceu.

Uma enfermeira que havia gostado de mim, me chamou no meio da noite. Era seu turno e ela estava sem fazer nada, então ela veio até mim e disse que tinha um presente.

Ela me levou até uma sala cheia de aparelhos e fez eu me deitar em uma maca. Eu estava quase saindo correndo quando ela empurrou um aparelho grande até mim.

Ela me deu uma pasta para passar na barriga e foi ai que eu entendi.

Eu ia fazer uma ultrassom.

Quando a imagem distorcida e azul apareceu na tela, eu não consegui enxergar muita coisa. Eu ouvia o _wooosh, woooosh, woooosh _e, quando ela me falou que aquilo era o coração do meu bebê, aquele se tornou meu som favorito.

Ela falou onde estavam os pezinhos, as mãozinhas e a cabeça e eu fiz ela me prometer que estava mesmo vendo dois de cada e uma cabeça.

Quando ela disse que estava tudo ali, eu não pude evitar.

Mesmo naquela tela azul e distorcida, aquela era a imagem mais linda do mundo.

Era meu filho.

Eu parecia finalmente entender a magnitude daquilo.

Meu... _Filho_.

**Nota da Autora**

**Capitulo betado (êÊÊê!)**

**Espero que gostem! Obrigada pelo carinho!! AMO!**

**Beijos**


	14. Fofocas Sobre Mim

**Capitulo Quatorze: Fofocas sobre mim.**

Eu soltei um muxoxo ao ver o tecido do uniforme se esticar sobre a minha, agora protuberante, barriga de quatro meses.

Enrolei um cachecol no pescoço e o deixei pender bem em cima do meu ventre, na tentativa frustrada de que aquilo escondesse alguma coisa.

Não adiantou.

Charlie estava bem melhor e, por isso, eu havia resolvido ir para a escola. Ninguém sabia que eu tinha voltado, ou pelo menos Charlie me ajudou a esconder isso de Alice, Jacob e Ângela, que ligavam constantemente perguntando notícias minhas.

Quando eu finalmente estacionei minha picape na escola, uma leve nostalgia tomou conta de mim. Eu suspirei resignada e saltei para fora, tentando não olhar ao meu redor.

Mas era meio impossível.

Eu conhecia cada rosto naquela escola. E cada rosto me conhecia. Eu sentia os olhares fulminantes nas minhas costas, enquanto eu andava rapidamente até o prédio.

Eu fui até a secretária e dei um papel da licença de dois meses pela qual eu tive que passar. A secretária, uma mulher gorducha e ruiva, me olhou como se eu fosse um ser de outro mundo.

Eu mal coloquei o pé para fora da secretária e uma voz aterrorizante chegou aos meus ouvidos.

"Como você pode?"

Eu olhei para a direção da voz e lá estava Alice. Ela tinha uma expressão dolorida no rosto.

"Desculpe.", murmurei e ela andou rapidamente até mim.

"Você é a pior amiga do mundo,", ela disse, "Eu fiquei preocupadíssima. Eu queria te ajudar e não fazia a menor idéia de onde você estava."

Eu assenti, sabendo disso.

"Eu só... Precisava de um tempo. Desculpe, Alice."

Ela bufou.

"Eu queria não ser tão mole. Eu queria não falar com você por mais dois meses, para você aprender..."

Eu sorri.

"Alice, só me dê um abraço."

Ela sorriu também e me abraçou. Eu senti minha barriga separando a gente e ela deve ter sentido isso também, porque quando me largou, ela olhou para baixo e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Oh, como está grande!"

Eu olhei para os lados e vi cerca de dez pessoas prestando atenção em nós.

"Alice, eu gostaria que você fosse um pouco mais discreta."

Ela olhou para mim confusa.

"Mas está grande! Você parece aquelas barbies com os peitos grandes demais. Essa barriga é totalmente não proporcional à você."

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Eu estou me sentindo muito melhor depois do seu comentário, obrigada, Alice."

Ela riu e eu não pude evitar, ri também.

Eu estava aceitando as coisas bem melhor depois do que aconteceu com Charlie. Talvez tudo que eu precisasse era de uma boa dose de realidade para entender que minha vida não tinha tantos problemas assim.

Eu havia sido apressada nos acontecimentos, mas era só. Um bebê não era uma doença e com certeza iria me trazer felicidades também.

Então, quando eu finalmente consegui me separar de Alice e tomei o rumo para minha primeira aula, eu ouvi.

"Oh meu Deus, ela está tão... tão... Gorda!"

"É, eu sei... Eu acho que ela está... você sabe... _Grávida!_"

"Não! Não pode ser! Será?"

Eu fechei os olhos e tentei andar mais rápido, mas tudo que eu conseguia era escutar novos cochichos. Eu olhava para os lados e todos estavam olhando para mim.

Na minha primeira aula não foi diferente. Eu sentei afastada de todos, tentando esquecer as pessoas ao meu redor, mas então tacaram uma bolinha de papel bem no meio do meu rosto.

Eu olhei para a bolinha e vi que tinha algo escrito. A abri e, em letras garrafais, lia-se:

_VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA?_

Eu não conseguia acreditar.

Amassei a bolinha e joguei no lixo, não me dando ao trabalho de olhar para ninguém.

Quando eu abri meu armário, no intervalo das aulas, dezenas de papeizinhos caíram sobre mim. Eu peguei alguns e eram sempre as mesmas frases:

_Você está grávida?_

Eu somente respirava fundo e tentava deixar isso para lá.

Na hora do almoço, parecia que a escola inteira falava de mim. Mas não era por isso que eu estava nervosa.

Naquele dia, apenas Alice e Ângela se sentaram comigo. Todos os outros pareciam me olhar temerosos, como se eu estivesse com alguma doença contagiosa.

E então, de repente, meu coração começou a bater mais forte. Eu levantei o olhar e o vi.

Tão lindo como nunca.

Ele entrou no refeitório com seu uniforme que ficava perfeitamente bem nele. Eu passei meus olhos por todo seu corpo, reprimindo a mim mesma por continuar o achando tão lindo mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez.

Instintivamente, minha mão foi parar em meu ventre saltado.

E então, nossos olhares se encontraram.

Foi rápido, mas com uma intensidade impressionante. Eu pude ver a expressão surpresa que seu rosto aderiu, para logo depois ele desviar o olhar.

E ele nunca mais me olhou naquele dia.

O dia seguinte não foi diferente. Cochichos por todos os lados. Mais papeizinhos. Algumas pessoas até tiveram coragem para vir até mim e me perguntar, mas eu me limitava a ignorá-los.

Mas foi na sexta feira que tudo aconteceu.

Eu entrei no refeitório como em qualquer outro dia, morrendo pelo meu habitual lanche triplo. Assim que eu o comprei, empilhei tudo na bandeja e a equilibrei para chegar ao meu lugar.

Eu já podia ver Ângela e Alice me fitando sorridentes.

"_Ouvi falar que ela transava para os caras poderem beijá-la..."_

"_Me disseram que ela transou com Paul Boyle, mesmo ele namorando a Tyra..."_

"_Ela é tão feia, é por isso que teve que transar para ficar com alguém... E agora está aí, grávida..."_

"_Que nojo, ela deve ter AIDS também..."_

"_Ela é uma puta, minha mãe ficou horrorizada quando soube..."_

Os comentários nunca haviam sido tão ofensivos como agora. As pessoas pareciam ter decidido que eu estava redondamente grávida e portanto seus comentários pareciam ter ficado tremendamente venenosos.

Eu sentia meu sangue ferver com as injustiças, mas tentei me manter calma. Eu passei os olhos rapidamente pelas mesas e vi Edward.

Ele me fitava penetrantemente.

Ele sabia o que eles estavam falando.

Ele provavelmente ajudava esses boatos a se espalharem.

"Hey!" – Eu ouvi alguém chamar e minha cabeça virou sem minha permissão. Tyler, um garoto moreno que se achava a última bolacha do pacote, estava perto de mim, com uma banana na mão.

Ele aproveitou que eu havia olhado e se postou a falar.

"Então, gravidinha, o que você acha de irmos para o meu carro depois da aula? Pelo menos com você grávida não vamos ter o problema de natalidade precoce!" – Ele olhou para seus amigos e começou a rir.

E foi cruelmente seguido por quase todos do refeitório.

Minha boca se abriu em surpresa.

Aquilo era a coisa mais cruel que tinham falado para mim.

E como se não fosse o bastante, assim que eu estava prestes a andar, Tyler terminou sua banana e jogou a casca na minha frente.

Bem onde eu pisei, segundos mais tarde.

Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que eu escorreguei e vi minha bandeja inteira de comida voar e minha bunda ser estatelada no chão.

E, aparentemente, metade da escola achou isso muito engraçado.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça para enxugar as lágrimas antes que alguém notasse. Como seu eu já não estivesse humilhada o suficiente.

"Porque você não mexe com alguém do seu tamanho, Tyler?"

Meu coração palpitou.

Eu reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar.

Eu olhei para cima e lá estava ele. A poucos passos de mim.

"O que? Vai defender a putinha, Cullen?"

E então, antes que eu pudesse perceber, Edward já estava acertando o rosto de Tyler com um soco. Metade da escola prendeu a respiração e outra metade gritaram assustados. Eu vi Tyler voar e cair no chão deitado.

"Você é o ser mais nojento que existe, você não vale o que come, seu infeliz!" – E mais um soco.

"EDWARD!" – Eu gritei sem poder me conter. Eu vi ele girar o rosto para mim e então eu balancei a minha cabeça em negação.

Eu acompanhei enquanto ele finalmente soltava Tyler e se levantava, somente para cuspir em cima dele.

"Você e mais todos dessa maldita escola... São todos tão egocêntricos que não podem entender o que outro ser humano pode sofrer. Não sabem nada da vida, só se importando com vocês mesmos... Mas é por isso que a vida de vocês é vazia e inútil... Porque vocês são inúteis!"

Eu estava embasbacada com o discurso de Edward. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e veio até mim, estendendo sua mão. Eu a agarrei e ele me ajudou a levantar.

Ele girou o corpo para onde Tyler estava se levantando e disse, em uma voz baixa e mortífera:

"Tente falar mais um _A_ sobre Bella, e você não terá só um soco na cara."

E então, com um toque extremamente leve para quem estava tão estressado, ele agarrou meu pulso e me rebocou dali, diretamente para o seu volvo.

Eu não tinha forças para falar, então foi só na metade do caminho que Edward se pronunciou.

"Eu vou te deixar na sua casa.", ele disse seriamente. Eu apenas assenti, apertando ainda mais os braços em torno da minha barriga.

Eu não pude deixar de notar que ele dava constantes olhadas para ela.

Porém, assim como ele disse, ele realmente me levou até minha casa, sem mais nenhuma palavra. Ele abriu a porta para mim e antes que eu pudesse agradecer, Edward já tinha arrancado com o carro, dirigindo tão rápido que em menos de meio minuto eu já não via sinal dele.

Eu passei o resto do dia tentando entender a reação de Edward.

A forma como ele me protegeu, ligado ao seu jeito frio comigo.

O que ele estaria pensando?

Eu estava tão ansiosa por respostas que quando Alice chegou à minha casa, não muito tempo depois do termino da aula, eu quase a beijei de gratidão.

"Edward voltou para a escola?", perguntei.

"É claro que voltou. Só para levar três dias de suspensão!"

Eu abri a boca e fechei.

"Mas Tyler também. E ele ficou uma semana por ter jogado a casca de banana na sua frente."

"Isso é bom."

Ela suspirou.

"Bella, eles foram tão rudes."

Eu dei de ombros.

"Eu acho que já imaginava isso, Lice."

Ela fez um bico gigantesco.

"Mas é só... É... Não é justo com você."

Eu assenti.

"Quando eu resolvi aceitar isso... Eu acho que as conseqüências vieram no pacote."

Ela concordou e nós paramos de falar disso. Por hora, eu havia decidido que as opiniões alheias não iriam me importar. E eu realmente faria de tudo para cumprir minha promessa.

Além do mais, a atitude de Edward estava me deixando muito mais intrigada do que isso.

Aquela noite eu não dormi muito bem.

E então, no dia seguinte, um sábado, eu tinha acabado de levar café para o meu pai quando eu vi.

Na entrada da minha casa, havia um pequeno pacote. Eu o levei para dentro e abri.

Era uma blusa do uniforme da escola.

E, estranhamente, ela era muito mais larga na parte da barriga, considerando que era pequena nos braços e no tórax.

Eu peguei o bilhete e li rapidamente.

_Espero que essa blusa seja mais confortável._

Eu amassei o papel e o joguei no lixo, não querendo me deixar apreciar.

Porém, por mais que eu tentasse, eu não pude fingir que não havia um sorriso em meu rosto.

Alguém parecia finalmente se importar.

**Nota da Autora**

**Oi lindas!**

**E aí? Gostaram do capitulo? *.***

**Muitas de vocês tem reclamado pq eu estou demorando pra postar... Gente... Eu posto **_**todo dia **_**Oo'**

**Mas é claro que, ao ver muitas reviews lindas, eu não me controlo e acabo postando mais de uma vez por dia, lógico. Mas isso depende muito, pq tem dias que eu mal tenho tempo de escrever direito, quanto mais postar e ainda por cima duas vezes. Entendem?**

**Bem, é isso. Não esqueçam das reviews ******

**BEIJOS**

**OBs: Brigado Betina pela betagem!! :D**


	15. Menino ou Menina?

**Nota: **Muitas de vocês me perguntaram quem deu a blusa para Bella. Desculpe se eu deixei isso muito nas entrelinhas, mas foi Edward. Ela comenta sobre como a costura está mal feita, e isso aconteceu porque foi ele quem costurou um pano novo para a blusa ficar mais larga.

**Capitulo Quinze: Menino ou Menina?**

Nos dias seguintes ao terrível incidente na escola, eu comecei a justificar minha atenção exacerbada em Edward com uma única coisa: A gravidez.

Essa minha justificativa geralmente variava entre "É a gravidez" e "São os hormônios", coisa que eu mesma estava cansada de ouvir.

Mas o que eu podia fazer? Cada pequeno momento em que eu via Edward, meu corpo inteiro parecia se interessar demais em como os fios lisos e bronzes dele ficavam perfeitamente bem posicionados e como pareciam macios. Ou no ângulo perfeito que seu nariz fazia com sua testa. Ou a forma como seus olhos eram amendoados e tinham aquele tom de verde maravilhoso e único.

E tudo mais.

Eu já estava até mesmo cansada de ter que negar, para mim mesma, que eu desejava que meu filho ou filha fosse parecido com ele.

Eventualmente, Edward acabou voltando para as aulas. E, com a graça de Deus, as pessoas se limitaram a comentar sobre a minha já confirmada gravidez apenas entre si, deixando de me atacar verbalmente.

Tyler nunca mais olhou pra mim.

O tempo passou e logo minha barriga praticamente gritava CINCO MESES, pois ela estava totalmente pontuda, deixando meus seios parecerem ínfimos perto dela. Eu tentava arrumar isso, deixando a blusa o mais folgada que conseguia, mas até mesmo a blusa modificada que Edward havia me dado estava apertada.

Era terça-feira e eu havia acordado com um pensamento na cabeça: convidar Edward para ir ver a ultrassom que eu teria esta tarde.

Eu já estava com isso na cabeça desde quando efetivamente marquei a ultrasom, mas eu sabia que aquela era a minha única chance e como a boa medrosa que era, eu deixei o tempo passar.

Alice apoiava totalmente minha decisão, mas foi só quando Ângela disse algo importante para mim que eu resolvi realmente convidá-lo.

"É muito diferente o homem do pai, Bella. Você tem que convidar Edward por ele ser o pai e não excluí-lo pelo que ele fez à você.", ela tinha me dito calmamente quando eu discutia minhas opções com elas, um dia depois de ter marcado a consulta.

Então, agora, ali estava eu. Parada ao lado da sala de biologia avançada, onde eu sabia que Edward estava. Meus olhos regulavam o ponteiro dos segundos no grande relógio na minha frente e quando finalmente chegou ao numero doze e o sinal soou, eu percebi que estava realmente nervosa.

Enquanto as pessoas saiam, todos me olhavam surpresos. Seus olhos geralmente focalizavam minha barriga, mas eu já estava me acostumando.

Quando eu vi as feições conhecidas de Edward, eu cutuquei seu braço e ele me olhou realmente surpreso. Sua expressão logo foi transformada em uma careta dura e ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

"Sim?"

Eu engoli em seco e estendi minha mão, mostrando o pedaço de papel que eu havia recortado com as informações sobre a consulta. Ele olhou para minha mão e arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiadamente.

"Eu acho que você tem o direito, então eu estou aqui para te dar ele. Tenho uma ultrassom hoje... Se você quiser vir, será bem vindo." – Foi tudo que eu falei, de maneira rápida. Ele pegou o papel das minhas mãos e o enfiou no bolso, parecendo não dar a mínima atenção à ele.

Aquilo me deu certo desconforto.

Eu não esperava que ele sorrisse e dissesse que iria adorar ir, mas também esperava que ele ao menos lesse.

"Hoje não dá.", ele falou duramente. Eu respirei fundo e assenti.

"Tudo bem. Er... Eu preciso ir."

E, então, me virei e segui pelo corredor.

Ligeiramente triste.

---------------

Eu sabia que Edward não iria, mas meu coração parecia acelerar cada vez que a porta da recepção do consultório era aberta. Eu soltava uma golfada de ar sempre que via que não era ele.

A recepcionista me chamou e me deixou sozinha no cômodo de ultrassom. Eu me deitei e abri a calça jeans já apertada e tirei a blusa. Eu me senti um pouco mal apenas de sutiã, mas tentei relevar esse pequeno ponto pensando que iria ver meu bebê em breve.

Quando a técnica chegou, eu estava nervosa. Eu queria ver logo meu bebê, então quando ela espremeu a pasta gelada no meu ventre, eu mal liguei. Ela sorriu para mim e apertou seu aparelho na minha bexiga cheia, o que fez com que eu me contorcesse ligeiramente.

E então, a tela tomou forma.

Era a mesma visão azul e distorcida, mas as massas pareciam maiores agora. A técnica girou o visor para mim e começou a apontar os membros e eu pude, com lagrimas nos olhos, realmente identificar as formas e contar dois braços e duas pernas por mim mesma.

"Não chore, querida!" – A técnica falou quando viu que eu chorava. Mas era de alegria.

Eu dei de ombros e continuei compenetrada nas explicações dela. Ela aumentou a tela algumas vezes e diminuiu em outras e eu olhava totalmente absorta.

"Você quer continuar vendo? Eu preciso dar um pulo na recepção."

Eu mal escutei. Apenas assenti e continuei a assistir, completamente fascinada, os pequenos movimentos que o bebê fazia.

"Isso, mexe, bebê...", sussurrei sozinha e baixinho, acariciando minha barriga.

Ouvi o clique suave da porta e mal me importei de olhar a técnica entrando novamente. Foi só quando o rosto bonito de Edward foi parcialmente iluminado pela luz azul que eu desviei meus olhos e o encarei surpresa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Você... Me deu o endereço..."

Eu tateei a maca a procura da minha blusa para só então perceber que ela estava na cadeira, bem longe. Olhei para baixo e foi com pesar que percebi que meus seios praticamente saltavam do sutiã.

"Eu sei que dei. Mas você disse que não viria!"

Ele desviou os olhos para a tela.

"É o bebê?", ele perguntou e eu fiquei momentaneamente deslumbrada com a forma como sua voz falou bebê. Assenti calmamente e ele chegou mais perto.

Eu apontei onde eu sabia que era a mãozinha e falei:

"Aqui é a mãozinha. E aqui a outra... Esses são os pezinhos."

Ele assentiu e eu pude ver que seus olhos brilhavam de compreensão.

"E você já sabe se é menino ou menina?"

Eu ponderei.

"Não. Também não sei se ela vai me falar hoje..."

Ele sorriu genuinamente.

"E o que você acha que é?"

Eu olhei para a minha barriga e depois para o monitor.

Foi com um tipo estranho de sentimento que eu percebi que não tinha nenhuma opinião sobre isso. Eu o chamava de bebê como se ele não tivesse sexo.

"Eu... Não sei."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

"Você acha que é muito estranho eu não saber?"

Ele negou.

"Não. Eu acho que é normal."

Eu não pude evitar sorrir.

"Nós não podemos considerar isso muito normal."

Ele ia falar algo, mas foi interrompido pela porta sendo aberta. A técnica entrou e sorriu para Edward. Ela andou até nós e começou a mexer no mouse.

"Eu fui só pegar a confirmação do sexo. Você é o pai?", ela perguntou para Edward com um sorrisinho afetado. Eu o olhei também, curiosa com sua resposta.

Ele olhou para mim e eu sorri. Então ele respirou fundo e, bem baixinho, um sim saiu de sua boca.

Ele era o pai. Só agora eu parecia entender isso realmente.

A técnica, totalmente alheia ao meu momento, somente sorriu e me perguntou se eu queria saber o sexo.

"Sim." – Eu respondi prontamente.

Ela diminuiu a tela e circulou um local com o mouse. Então ela sorriu para nós e disse:

"Estão vendo essa parte?"

Nós assentimos.

"É uma menina."

Eu sorri e, pelo canto do olho, pude ver que Edward também.

Foi um sorriso grande e espontâneo e aquilo me deixou ainda mais feliz. Era um daqueles sorrisos que eu dava quando percebia que o bebê estava bem.

De repente, pareceu como se eu sempre soubesse que era uma menina. Aquela notícia encheu meu coração de felicidade e eu repousei minha mão nos lados da minha barriga e acariciei gentilmente.

"É uma menininha...", sussurrei baixinho.

Eu notei que Edward havia se aproximado, ainda com o sorriso em seus lábios. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu só pude aumentar meu sorriso.

Naquele momento, eu não me importava com a história complicada que nos envolvia. Eu nem ao menos lembrava que Edward havia feito uma aposta para transar comigo.

Naquele momento, eu estava experimentando uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Eu estava me sentindo intimamente ligada a um pequeno ser que eu, finalmente, havia percebido que era real.

E Edward estava ali, ao meu lado, sorrindo para mim.

Eu me senti completa.

E, mesmo sabendo que quando eu saísse daquela sala escura e não estivesse mais vendo minha filha eu iria voltar a pensar em todos os problemas, eu deixei que, por hora, eu desfrutasse dessa estranha e maravilhosa sensação de estar completa.

**Nota**

**Aos poucos, tudo se acerta.**

**Espero que gostem! Obrigada por todos os comentários! AMO!**

**Beijos**


	16. Uma Lembrança de Você

**Nota: **Eu adoro esse capítulo. Espero que vocês também.

**Capitulo Dezesseis: Uma Lembrança de Você. **

Nas quatro semanas que concluíram o meu quarto mês de gestação, eu passei mais tempo fazendo exames do que qualquer outra coisa. Charlie se responsabilizou por me levar nas consultas, que eram sempre em Seattle, devido aos equipamentos mais sofisticados. E então, assim que eu terminei de fazer a bateria de exames, eu percebi que já havia entrado no meu quinto mês de gestação.

Minha barriga estava cada vez maior e, junto com isso, minhas noites foram ficando cada dia mais complicadas. Era extremamente desconfortável deitar de bruços e até a posição de lado estava começando a incomodar. Felizmente, eu ainda conseguia dar um jeito nesta última, mas eu sentia que se minha barriga crescesse mais dois centímetros, eu ia estar fadada a dormir de barriga para cima pelos próximos quatro meses seguintes.

Felizmente, a única coisa que me animava era que os exames haviam comprovado que, apesar de nova, eu estava com uma gravidez impecável e que provavelmente tudo daria certo.

É claro que, com os exames, eu acabei faltando muito às aulas, o que fez com que eu mal visse Edward durante o mês. Ele também não vinha até minha casa, nem ligava. Eu estava em dúvida se ele tinha medo do meu pai ou não ligava porque não queria.

No dia da minha ultrassom, Esme me ligou e disse o quanto estava feliz por ser uma menina. Eu fiquei aquela noite toda pensando em como Edward devia ter contado aos pais sobre isso.

Teria ele dito isso como uma notícia feliz?

Ou disse apenas por dizer?

As dúvidas me corroíam, mas o tempo foi passando e eu acabei as esquecendo.

Era domingo quando eu me lembrei de todos esses fatos. Estava chovendo e eu sinceramente agradecia por isso, pois podia cobrir minha barriga com casacos e blusões. Eu me limitei a sentar no batente do meu quarto e inspirei o cheiro da chuva se misturando com o de grama.

Eu estava tão aérea, que mal percebi uma Mercedes preta estacionar bem em frente a minha casa. Quando eu abri os olhos, Esme já estava me fitando e sorrindo amplamente para mim. Eu saltei para dentro do quarto e ouvi Esme me chamar logo em seguida.

"Bella? Pode descer aqui, querida?"

Eu tremi. Meu último encontro com ela havia sido... Sufocante. Apesar disso, ela estava lá em baixo, na chuva, e era melhor eu ir ver o que ela queria.

Passei uma água no rosto rapidamente e desci. Eu não me importei de estar com meu suéter velho e minha calça furada. Eu esperava que a conversa fosse rápida.

Abri a porta e lá estava Esme, sorrindo brilhantemente como se nada pudesse atingi-la.

"Oi querida!", ela disse. Eu dei meu melhor sorriso e me afastei um passo, para ela poder entrar. Ela entrou e eu não pude deixar de perceber como ela parecia deslocada, com suas roupas e sapatos finos, no meio do encardido hall do meu pai.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?", perguntei.

"Ah, eu adoraria uma água."

Eu assenti, começando a andar até a cozinha. Eu estava realmente feliz por ela não ter pedido algo estranho, como chá. Na minha casa nunca tinha chá e eu nem sabia como fazer um.

Eu enchi um copo com água e dei para ela.

"Lindos armários!", ela comentou enquanto bebericava a água. Eu dei de ombros.

Os armários velhos do meu pai haviam sido pintados de amarelo por Renée, dezessete anos antes.

Eles eram feios e velhos.

"Então..." – Comecei. Ela olhou para mim como se estivesse surpresa e deixou o copo em cima da mesa com um estalo.

"Você ficou ainda mais bonita grávida, querida."

"Obrigada."

Ela fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

"Eu só decidi vir até aqui porque vi que você não nos procurou."

Eu olhei para o chão.

"Eu devia?"

"É claro que sim, querida! Edward tem pendências com você e com esse bebê, é nossa obrigação ajudá-la com os gastos."

Eu me assustei com aquilo. Gastos?

"Não! Eu não quero o dinheiro de vocês!"

Esme andou até mim e pegou minhas mãos.

"É claro que não, querida. Mas esse bebê,", ela colocou as mãos sobre a minha barriga, "Precisa de dinheiro para ser bem cuidado."

Eu dei um passo para trás.

"Eu vou cuidar dele. Com o meu dinheiro."

"Você trabalha, Bella?"

"Não, mas eu vou!"

Ela sorriu.

"Você pretende trabalhar, estudar e cuidar de um bebê?"

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eu pretendia fazer algo desse tipo... Só não havia pensado sobre isso ainda.

"Charlie me ajudará.", respondi baixinho, triste por não ter uma resposta melhor. Esme apenas assentiu e eu não pude deixar de pensar que ela devia estar achando que a mãe de sua neta era maluca e desleixada.

Ele andou até mim e olhou fixamente para minha barriga.

"Eu posso conversar com ela?"

Eu entortei a cabeça, levemente confusa.

"É claro que pode. Porque não poderia?"

Ela me olhou e seus olhos brilharam. Então, ela simplesmente se abaixou e colocou as palmas das mãos nas laterais da minha barriga, como havia feito da outra vez.

"Oi, meu amor...", ela disse baixinho. Eu fiquei realmente tentada a perguntar se ela não queria que eu escutasse, mas isso só seria um pouquinho impossível, então simplesmente me sentei e deixei que ela ficasse conversando com minha barriga.

Por dez minutos inteiros.

Eu ouvia Esme murmurar coisas como "_há um mundo lindo te esperando aqui fora" _e "_você será a netinha mais amada de todas", _mas eu realmente tentei focar meus pensamentos em outras coisas, só para tentar dar a privacidade à elas.

Eu estava tão distraída, que quando Esme se levantou, eu levei alguns segundos para perceber.

"Obrigada por isso, Bella."

Eu me levantei.

"Ahn... Eu não fiz nada, Esme. Você pode conversar com ela sempre que quiser."

Ela juntou as mãos contra o peito e me deu um gigantesco sorriso.

"Você jura?"

Eu me sentia tão estranha com ela me fazendo prometer coisas.

"É claro.", respondi por fim. Então ela se aproximou e me deu seu típico abraço esmagador.

Mas é claro que, desta vez, havia minha barriga para atrapalhar.

Quando ela me soltou, seu celular começou a tocar estridentemente. Ela pediu desculpas e foi atender na sala. Eu peguei uma maça e comecei a mordê-la.

Esme voltou não muito tempo depois e sua expressão era ligeiramente triste.

"Era Rosalie.", ela disse e eu não via o porquê disso, "Ela precisa de mim."

Eu assenti, mastigando a maça lentamente.

"Sabe, eu tinha planos para hoje. Eu queria te levar para ver uma coisa."

Levantei meus olhos, confusamente. O que ela queria me mostrar?

Porém, antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ela deu um gritinho baixo e pareceu ter descoberto a América.

"Já sei!", ela disse, "Porque você não vem comigo, Bella?"

Eu imaginei um lugar medonho onde Esme e sua nora loira e perfeita, Rosalie, compravam tudo que estava estendido e eu ficava em um canto negro, solitária e amedrontada.

"Ahn, acho que não, mas obrigada, Esme."

A expressão dela murchou.

"Ah, querida, mas eu tenho certeza de que você ia gostar tanto..."

Eu dei um sorrisinho amarelo.

"Desculpe... Eu tenho mesmo que ficar por aqui..."

Ela fez um bico e juntou as sobrancelhas. Então, com uma voz manhosa, ela disse:

"Que pena porque eu comprei um lindo pudim e tenho certeza de que você iria amá-lo."

O meu estômago revirou, praticamente reivindicando algo. Eu tinha certeza de que se meu estomago não fosse um órgão inanimado, ele estaria gritando que queria o maldito pudim.

Eu olhei para o rosto tristonho de Esme e ponderei minhas opções.

Eu queria tanto um pudim agora.

"Ok, eu vou, mas não vou poder ficar muito tempo!"

Logo, a felicíssima e sufocante Esme estava de volta.

----------------

Eu tive sérios ímpetos de me jogar pela janela da Mercedes preta de Esme, enquanto nós nos dirigíamos até sua casa. Não porque a conversa estava insuportável, ou nem mesmo porque eu sabia que estava indo diretamente para o lugar em que as minhas melhores e piores lembranças se encontravam...

Eu só queria me jogar da janela pelo fato de que eu realmente achava que assim a minha chance de sobrevivência era maior.

Foi com horror que eu vi o velocímetro subir para 180 km/h, logo que nós saímos da rua da minha casa. Eu apertei meu cinto e não falei sequer uma palavra durante todo o percurso. Eu via a paisagem passar como borrão do lado de fora da janela e isso me causava pânico.

Quando ela finalmente estacionou, eu pulei do carro, completamente agitada. A figura alta de Rosalie nos esperava.

Eu conhecia Rosalie. Ela era a namorada de Emmet, a perfeita Barbie de toda Forks High School. Esme me rebocou até ela e eu a vi dar um sorriso amarelo para mim, só para correr os olhos até a minha barriga, agora coberta por um casaquinho marrom.

"Que... Grande.", ela disse com um sorrisinho. Eu podia ver o horror em sua voz. Eu podia jurar que se ela não soubesse que o filho era de Edward, seu lindo cunhado, ela provavelmente teria nojo da criança.

Ou ela simplesmente não ligasse para quem era o pai e tivesse nojo de qualquer maneira. Eu podia apostar que Rosalie era esse tipo de pessoa.

"Eu quase já posso ver o rostinho dela!", Esme disse, acariciando minha barriga. Eu vi Rosalie rolar os olhos, impaciente.

"Esme, eu preciso mesmo ir agora. Você pode me dar o pacote?"

Esme assentiu e foi até o carro, trazendo um pacote vermelho consigo. Rosalie o pegou e correu até uma linda BMW vermelha.

Logo, ela não estava mais ali.

"Rosalie é um pouco ante-social.", Esme justificou. Eu assenti, sentindo uma sensação de aperto ao entrar na casa dos Cullen. Esme continuou falando e me levou até uma sala que eu nunca havia estado. Era acoplada à sala de jantar e lá dentro ela tudo negro. Ela me fez sentar em um sofá confortável e eu fiquei imaginando se aquilo seria um calabouço ou algo assim.

Será que Esme iria me seqüestrar só para ficar com o bebê pra ela?

Eu quase ri. Quase porque mesmo que a idéia fosse ridícula, eu não pude evitar cobrir minha barriga com minhas mãos, em um instinto protetor que eu nunca imaginei ter.

Esme apagou a luz e eu me vi na total escuridão. Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha, mas não durou muito, pois logo em seguida uma luz forte foi ligada bem na minha frente.

Assim que meus olhos se acostumaram, eu pude finalmente perceber o que era. Eu estava em uma sala de vídeo e Esme havia acabado de sentar ao meu lado. Ela me olhou e pegou minha mão, a apertando forte.

"Eu acho que Edward odiaria saber que eu estou te mostrando isso, mas o meu instinto materno diz que eu devo fazê-lo."

Eu não disse nada. Apenas a olhava e esperava que estivesse escrito confusão em meu rosto, pois eu não estava entendendo nada.

Ela suspirou e largou minha mão, pegando um controle e apontando-o para a tela.

Eu segui seus olhos e relaxei no sofá, esperando o que quer que fosse começar.

_Era uma filmagem caseira. A imagem tremia e havia sonoros ruídos de respiração muito perto. Era um lugar claro e com muita grama._

"É o orquidário?", perguntei surpresa por ter reconhecido. Esme assentiu silenciosamente.

_De repente, uma criança apareceu. Ela tinha covinhas e cabelos negros. A câmera mexeu ainda mais e o garoto esticava os braçinhos, tentando pegá-la._

"_Me dá ela, papai!", ele gemeu._

Eu ri sozinha quando percebi que aquele pequeno garoto devia ser Emmet.

"_Não, você vai quebrar, Emmet. Onde está sua mãe?"_

_O garotinho cruzou os bracinhos e apontou para o outro lado. A imagem girou cento e oitenta graus e logo uma linda e esbelta mulher de cabelos cor de cobre era vista. Ela estava sentada em cima de uma toalha xadrez._

"_Querida!"- Carlisle gritou, - "Como você está se sentindo?"_

_A câmera se aproximou e Esme sorriu para o marido._

"_Muito bem, obrigada!", ela disse, rolando os olhos._

_A imagem rodou de novo._

_De repente, um garoto pequeno e com cabelos cor de bronze foi filmado. Ele estava mexendo em alguma coisa na grama, e a imagem foi se aproximando dele lentamente._

"_BU!"_

_O garotinho pulou de susto e girou rapidamente. O rosto infantil e lindo de Edward apareceu._

_Ele tinha as bochechas vermelhas e a havia uma pequena pétala de rosa na ponta do seu nariz._

"_Edward, o que você está fazendo?"_

_Ele escondeu algo atrás de si._

"_Nada, pai."_

_Carlisle riu e a câmera sacolejou._

"_Eu aposto que não. Me mostre suas mãos, rapazinho."_

_Mas, de repente, os olhos de Edward não estavam mais em Carlisle. Estavam em algo atrás dele e da câmera._

_Felizmente, Carlisle notou o olhar do filho, pois virou e filmou a nova paisagem._

_Exatamente na direção que Edward olhava, havia uma menina. Ela estava com um vestido branco que armava na saia. Seus cabelos escuros escorriam pelos seus ombros e ela era tão branca que quase se confundia com as nuvens que cobriam todo o céu, atrás dela._

"_Você estava pegando essa rosa para ela, Edward?" – Carlisle perguntou de repente e a imagem voltou à Edward. Ele abaixou os olhos, parecendo envergonhado._

"_Por favor, papai, não fale nada pra ela."_

"_Você a conhece, filho?"_

_Edward olhou para o pai indeciso. Por fim, ele suspirou e assentiu._

"_Ela é Bella Swan. Ela mora em outra cidade, mas sempre vem passar os verões aqui. Pai, quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, ela tropeçou em mim, eu pedi desculpas, mas ela não me escutou. Eu senti meu coração bater mais forte quando ela sorriu para mim, pai. O que isso significa?"_

_Carlisle riu e passou a mão na cabeça ruiva de Edward._

"_Significa que amanhã você gostará de outra menina."_

_Edward fez um bico e cruzou os braços._

"_Não, pai. Eu nunca vou me esquecer da Bella. Nunca."_

E então tudo ficou preto.

Eu sentia meu coração tamborilar no meu peito. Esme apertou minha mão e eu fui incapaz de falar algo.

"Edward sempre te conheceu, Bella."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, tentando entender aquilo tudo.

"Eu... Eu..."

"Você não esperava?"

Eu me endireitei no sofá, me sentindo estranhamente deslocada.

"Esme... Eu não me lembrava disso."

Ela assentiu.

"Bella, Edward sempre foi o meu filho mais meigo. Eu sou a mãe dele, mas eu não posso te dizer o que se passa naquela cabecinha. Eu te mostrei esse vídeo porque quero que você dê um tempo à ele. Ele está com medo e ainda não digeriu isso direito. Edward é um bom garoto, Bella."

Ela colocou sua mão direita na minha barriga carinhosamente.

"Eu posso ver o quanto ele está confuso. Há esse vídeo e agora o seu primeiro amor está grávida de uma filha dele. Bella... Você pode tentar entendê-lo?"

Eu desviei meus olhos de Esme para a tela, querendo achar uma solução. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar. Eu voltei meu olhar e Esme continuava me fitando.

"Eu... Eu não posso te dar a certeza... Mas... Eu vou tentar entendê-lo."

Ela se inclinou e me abraçou.

"Bella, eu sabia que você iria entender. Você é uma menina maravilhosa, e eu sei que isso não foi apenas uma coincidência, Bella... Eu realmente acredito que essa menininha no seu ventre é um fruto de amor."

Então ela se afastou e se levantou. Ela estendeu a mão e eu segurei.

"Agora, minha querida, vamos comer o pudim."

---------

Eu comi cinco pedaços de pudim.

Estava realmente bom. Esme não falou mais nada enquanto nós comíamos na cozinha, mas eu não me importei.

Havia coisas demais na minha cabeça no momento.

Edward me conhecia há muito tempo... O que significava toda essa coincidência?

Durante os cinco meses da minha gravidez eu imaginei um Edward totalmente diferente do que o que se formava na minha mente neste momento. Então, inesperadamente, eu percebi que eu não o conhecia. Nem um pouquinho.

Eu podia estar esperando um filho dele e imaginar mil coisas sobre ele, mas eu realmente não sabia quem ele era. Não sabia qual era seu cheiro favorito ou qual lembrança ele gostava mais. Eu não sabia se ele preferia toddy ou nescau, nem se ele chorava quando estava triste.

Eu não sabia nada sobre Edward Cullen.

Eu apoiei o garfo no prato e olhei para Esme.

"Posso ir ao banheiro?", perguntei, sentindo minha bexiga implorar por isso. Ela assentiu e me deu as coordenadas para o banheiro.

Enquanto eu andava, tentava colocar todos os pingos nos í's. Eu me lembrei de tudo que Edward havia dito no dia que eu o contei que estava grávida. Como ele havia sugerido para que ficássemos juntos. E como ele agia antes de saber do bebê.

Eu devia ter conhecido Edward antes de ter contado tudo para ele. Saber um pouco mais dele, talvez assim tudo tivesse sido mais fácil.

Eu escutei uma linda melodia e aquilo me impressionou. Eu fui seguindo o som, passando pela sala de jantar até chegar a uma porta fechada. Eu encostei meu ouvido e a música ficou mais clara.

Era linda, lenta e tortuosa. Eu sentia todos os meus sentidos aflorarem enquanto degustava daquela tão linda canção. Eu suspirei, totalmente resignada.

Eu sabia que havia uma parte do meu coração, aquela mais forte e impenetrável, que lutava com minha consciência. Essa parte queria que eu deixasse Edward ser o meu amor. Ela queria dominar meu corpo e me fazer clamar por ele.

E enquanto eu escutava aquela linda melodia, essa parte se tornou cada vez mais dominante.

Eu podia sentir as batidas do meu coração.

Escorreguei minhas mãos e as apoiei na minha barriga, pronta para começar uma leve dança pelo corredor.

Então aconteceu.

Exatamente no ponto quente que a palma da minha mão direita fazia na pele da minha barriga, um pequeno chute foi sentido. Eu abri os olhos, completamente exasperada.

E então, antes que eu percebesse, outro chute.

Eu olhei para meu ventre extasiada. Eu estava sentindo meu bebê chutar de dentro de mim e aquilo era tão surreal que eu tinha que encontrar uma lógica em mim mesma para entender.

Então, com uma última nota, a música cessou.

Eu ainda fiquei alguns minutos esperando que o bebê chutasse novamente, mas ele não chutou.

Como se ele não sentisse mais a música.

Eu sorri sozinha, percebendo então, que o bebê devia ter gostado da música.

Assim como eu.

Eu não fiquei sabendo quem era dentro da sala, mas pela forma como eu me senti, eu podia quase afirmar que era Edward. Esme me levou para casa não muito tempo depois e eu fiquei esperando pelo chute do bebê, mas ele não mais chutou naquela noite.

**Nota da Autora**

**E então? Concordam ou não comigo sobre eu gostar deste capitulo?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Eu leio todas as reviews, mas como já disse, só posso responder quem tem conta no fft, pois responder todas as reviews me obrigaria a ter um tempo... que eu simplesmente não tenho! Haha.. **

**Me perguntaram se não vai haver POV do Edward...**

**A resposta é: Por enquanto não. Depois que a fic terminar, haverá os extras dele, que são seus pontos de vista nos momentos mais importantes.**

**Um beijo! AMO!**


	17. Eu Quero Te Sentir

**Capitulo Dezessete: Eu quero te sentir**

Na manhã seguinte, eu me vesti normalmente para ir à escola. Aquilo pareceu estranhamente anormal, já que eu havia perdido muitas aulas, mas da mesma forma, eu simplesmente o fiz.

Enquanto eu dirigia até lá, eu não pude evitar de pensar em meus sonhos. Nele, Edward me dizia que me amava e que queria ficar comigo para sempre.

Sem querer dar mais atenção do que devia à isso, eu tratei de chegar logo à escola. Eu havia acabado de trancar a picape quando senti uma mão quente me cutucar.

Ao girar, eu me deparei com Jacob.

Ele sorriu timidamente.

"Bella."

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

"Você não estuda aqui."

"Eu estou aqui te procurando, Bells."

Eu olhei para trás, mas não havia mais ninguém no estacionamento. Joguei a chave de mão em mão, tentando me distrair.

"Eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa, Jacob?"

Ele bufou.

"É claro que pode, Bella. Você foi para Jacksonville e nunca mais deu noticias. Eu sei que não estava certo em fazer aquela aposta, mas não fui eu quem concordou!"

Eu rolei os olhos impaciente.

"Jake, como você espera que eu aja com você? Eu te conheci um mês depois daquela maldita aposta e você nunca disse nada sobre ela. Eu te contei que estava grávida e você não disse nada!"

"Bella, você já me conhecia há muito mais tempo que isso! E é claro que eu disse!"

"Sim, como eu pude me esquecer? Você queria se responsabilizar... Ah, faça-me o favor, Jacob! Eu nunca precisei da sua pena."

Ele segurou meus ombros e me sacudiu.

"Bella, não é _pena_! Eu me _apaixonei_ por você!"

Eu abri a boca para retrucar mas resolvi me calar.

Eu não sabia exatamente o porque, mas eu não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Jake. Eu não sabia se ele também estava se enganando, ou se ele estava falando aquilo só por falar, mas eu não via conteúdo naquilo.

Eu suspirei e dei um passo para trás, me desvencilhando do aperto dele. Passei a mão pelo rosto, tentando tirar os claros sinais de cansaço que havia ali.

"Jake, você não está apaixonado por mim."

Ele ia retrucar, mas eu o calei com o dedo.

"Eu não sei o que você espera que eu faça. Eu não sei o que ninguém espera que eu faça. Eu sou uma garota normal, mas vocês parecem sempre achar que eu devo ter a solução para tudo. Isso é uma merda, Jake. Eu só quero ficar em paz, longe de apostas e de americanos imbecis!"

Ele encolheu os ombros e eu comecei a andar, me distanciando dele. Porém, antes que eu fosse longe o bastante, ele agarrou meu pulso e me prendeu ali.

"Bella, por favor..."

"Jake. Me solte."

De imediato, ele apertou os dedos em volta do meu pulso. Mas depois, pouco a pouco, eu o senti afrouxar, para só então puxar a mão de volta para perto do seu próprio corpo. Eu não disse mais nada, apenas me virei e andei em direção à escola.

Eu não precisava daquilo.

Não mesmo.

--------------

E lá estava ela, batucando em minha cabeça, tão vivida como na noite anterior.

A música do piano.

"Bella?"

Eu abri os olhos e vi o rosto fino de Ângela me fitar.

"O diretor quer ver você."

Eu assenti e me levantei. Arrumei o suéter e fui em direção ao gabinete do diretor.

Ao chegar lá, eu entrei calmamente, e me sentei na cadeira estofada bem de frente para ele.

"Como está se sentindo, senhorita Swan?" – O diretor perguntou amavelmente. Eu me remexi na cadeira, sabendo que nenhuma conversa que começasse com aquilo viria a se tornar boa.

"Bem, obrigada."

Ele pareceu ficar feliz com isso.

"Vejo que seu bebê está crescendo rapidamente."

Eu cruzei os braços na frente da barriga.

"É."

Ele remexeu em alguns papéis em sua mesa antes de voltar a falar.

"Bem, Bella. Você deve saber que como diretor e conselheiro desse colégio, é meu dever conversar com você."

Eu pisquei. Eu não fazia a menor idéia de onde ele queria chegar com isso.

"Bem, eu só acho que está um pouco tarde para conselhos sobre prevenção."

Ele deu uma risadinha falsa. Eu não pretendia ser engraçada de qualquer forma.

"Bem, creio que nós tenhamos pecado nisso, não é mesmo, senhorita Swan?"

Dei de ombros.

"Acho que não faria muita diferença."

Ele demorou um pouco mais para responder.

"Bem, eu espero que o que eu vá conversar com você agora, de fato, faça alguma diferença."

"E o que seria?"

Ele arrastou os papéis até a minha frente. Eu folheei e percebi que em casa folha havia a foto de um casal.

"O que é isso?"

Ele sorriu.

"São casais felizes e perfeitos que querem ter uma criança, Bella."

Eu juntei as sobrancelhas.

"E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

Ele piscou.

"Vamos partir do principio que você tem uma criança, certo, Bella?"

Eu deixei os papéis em cima da mesa.

"Tenho. E ela é minha. Eu não pretendo dá-la a nenhum casal feliz e perfeito."

Ele pareceu ficar irritado.

"Isabella," – Começou, - "Você tem dezessete anos."

"Sim."

"E você vem faltado muito na escola. Sendo que esse bebê ainda nem nasceu."

"Se as pessoas dessa escola não fossem tão vis e repulsivas, talvez eu não tivesse faltado tanto."

Ele me ignorou.

"O fato, Isabella, é que você não tem a mínima condição de dar uma educação decente para esta criança."

"Eu acho que sou eu quem tenho que decidir isso, diretor."

"Eu tenho o dever de te precaver, Isabella."

"Pois eu não quero escutar nada que você tenha a falar."

Completamente irritada, eu me levantei, pronta para ir embora. Eu dei as costas para ele e já havia estendido a mão para girar a maçaneta quando ele voltou a falar.

"Você não vai conseguir concluir o ensino médio. Nunca irá para a faculdade... Passará noites em claro limpando sujeira para depois de dez anos ter um pequeno rapaz mal criado e burro, que mal saberá se limpar direito porque sua mãe não conseguiu terminar a adolescência para aprender. É isso que você quer, Isabella? Criar uma criança fadada ao fracasso?"

Eu senti meus olhos arderem.

Eu não entendia isso. Eu não entendia porque todos achavam que estavam no direito de intervir na minha vida, me xingar como se eu não tivesse sentimentos. Eu não entendia o porque de parecer que todo o mundo conspirava contra mim, me maltratando, machucando e rebaixando a cada pequeno gesto.

Mas eu estava cansada daquilo.

"Quem eu sou ou quem será meu filho é só problema meu. E eu tenho certeza absoluta de que ele será muito melhor do que um diretor mal amado que acha que pode interferir na vida das alunas."

Eu virei e olhei fixamente em seus olhos. Ele estava boquiaberto.

"A propósito, é uma menina. E ela vai ser mil vezes melhor do que você é. E sabe porque? Porque ela vai ter uma mãe que lutou por ela e que não deixou comentários infames e maldosos a abaterem. Essa é a minha filha." – Eu apontei para a minha barriga, - "E ela é o ser que eu mais amo em todo o mundo e ela nem ao menos nasceu ainda. Se você quer dar conselhos baratos para alguém, escolha qualquer um com menos conteúdo..." – Eu fiz uma pausa para respirar, - "Tyler Crowley é um ótimo caminho para se começar.

E então, com todo o resto de dignidade que eu ainda tinha, eu abri a maldita porta e sai de lá.

Correndo.

Chorando.

Cortada e ferida. Era assim que eu me sentia.

Eu deixei as lágrimas que eu havia lutado tanto para segurar na frente do diretor escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas. Eu mal olhava para onde ia.

Até que um duro muro bateu de frente comigo.

Eu cai no chão e já estava pronta para ouvir desaforos de outro aluno miserável e mal amado. Mas tudo que eu senti foi o cheiro característico das minhas melhores lembranças.

_Edward._

Eu levantei os olhos e lá estava ele. Me olhando confuso, as sobrancelhas juntas. Eu não pude evitar, apenas recomecei a chorar. Eu vi ele se ajoelhar na minha frente e colocar as mãos nos meus ombros.

"Bella? O que aconteceu?"

Eu funguei alto, agradecendo a Deus por não ter mais nenhum outro aluno no corredor.

"Eu... Eu juro que eu estou tentando, Edward... Mas eu simplesmente não consigo mais!"

Ele mordeu o lábio nervoso.

"O que aconteceu?"

Então, mesmo que aquele fosse o pior jeito de melhorar, eu simplesmente abri a boca e comecei a contar. Eu precisava de alguém e, no momento, eu só conseguia me sentir um pouco melhor por Edward estar ali.

"O... O diretor veio com uma história de adoção..." – Minha voz era tão trêmula que eu duvidava que ele estivesse entendendo muita coisa, - "Eu não sei o que é melhor. Eu tento me convencer de que ficar com ela será o melhor, mas e se não for? E se eu nunca conseguir ser uma boa mãe, como todos eles fazem questão de falar que eu não serei?"

Edward, cuidadosamente, levantou meu queixo. Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos verdes tão singulares e senti um alivio repentino. Era bom estar com ele.

"Bella.", - ele começou, - "Você será a melhor mãe do mundo."

Eu quase ri. Quase.

"Sim, isso vem do cara que quis que eu desse para a adoção assim que soube da minha gravidez."

Eu vi suas pupilas dilatarem consideravelmente e os cantos se seus lábios caíram.

Dor?

"Eu estava..."

"Confuso, eu sei."

Ele suspirou.

"Bella, eu me sinto completamente responsável por isso. Eu... Eu fui um idiota na maior parte do tempo e tenho que admitir que estou ultrapassando os limites da confusão mas..."

Ele respirou fundo.

"Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e escolher uma mãe para um filho meu... Eu..." – Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente, mas logo voltou a olhar para mim. – "Eu escolheria você."

Eu sorri em meio às lágrimas.

"Porque? Eu não... Eu não sei sobre nada..."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Você não precisa saber. Você simplesmente será uma boa mãe, eu sei disso. E ela vai te amar porque você lutou por ela e enfrentou tudo e todos por ela."

Eu apertei minhas mãos em volta da minha barriga.

"Eu a amo."

Ele sorriu também e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha.

"Eu nunca duvidei disso."

Ele se levantou e me puxou junto, nunca tocando mais do que o necessário em mim.

Ele segurou meus cotovelos e eu funguei novamente, alto e claro.

"Você não teve medo. Você não ficou confusa. Você não quis jogar tudo para o alto."

Eu ia abrir a boca para falar que eu havia sim, sentido tudo aquilo. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, eu percebi uma coisa essencial: Edward estava falando dele mesmo.

E, na parte mais egoísta do meu coração, aquela em que só havia Edward lá, eu queria escutar o que ele tinha a dizer. Porque eu queria conhecê-lo.

O modo como ele disse que eu não havia ficado com medo, como se aquilo fosse algo realmente a se admirar... Como se fosse algo que _ele_ almejasse.

Eu suspirei.

"Você está com medo. Você está confuso. Você quer jogar tudo para o alto." – Falei as frases dele. Eu vi seu olhar tremer por alguns segundos, mas então, ele balançou a cabeça temerosamente.

"Sim."

Eu tremi.

"E como isso vai dar certo, então?"

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, parecendo que estava tomando uma grande decisão. Eu não imaginava que o que ele iria dizer a seguir, podia mudar tanto o meu ponto de vista.

"Eu não sei como isso vai dar certo, mas eu estou disposto a tentar... Com você." – Nossos olhares se encontrarem e eu pude me deixar ter um segundo de felicidade.

Ele estendeu a mão e eu percebi que ele queria sentir minha barriga. Aquilo me deixou entorpecida. Edward nunca havia feito nada do tipo.

Eu o olhei curiosa e ele parecia envergonhado.

Ele queria fazer parte disso.

Edward queria realmente fazer parte disso!

Eu enlacei seu pulso puxei sua mão de encontro a minha carne. Eu senti a palma macia dele fazer o contorno da minha barriga e sorri. Eu o olhei e ele abriu um lindo sorriso também.

E então, como se para selar aquele nosso acordo silencioso, eu senti.

Um pequeno chute, exatamente onde estava a palma de Edward.

Ele me olhou surpreso e eu não podia negar: Estava tão surpresa quanto ele.

"Isso é...?"

Eu assenti, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem novamente nos meus olhos.

Ele voltou a olhar para a minha barriga e então espalmou a outra mão. Eu sorri, completamente satisfeita com aquilo.

"Eu acho..." – Disse baixinho, - "Que ela sabe que é você."

E, como que para confirmar, houve outro chute.

Leve e delicado.

Maravilhoso.

**Nota da Autora**

**Oi!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**AMO todas!**

**OBS: Não sei se vou conseguir postar amanhã. Sabe como é, vida pessoal. Hehehe.... Mas vou tentar! Deixem bastante reviews para eu me animar :D**


	18. Meu, seu, nosso bebê

**Capitulo Dezoito: Meu, Seu, Nosso bebê**

Eu contei a Charlie o incidente com o diretor e ele ficou tão irritado que queria ir prendê-lo. Eu discuti com ele, dizendo que se fosse assim, ele teria que prender metade dos estudantes de Forks.

No fim da noite, ele ainda não havia parado de resmungar coisas sem sentido.

Apesar de eu ainda não ter a menor idéia de como eu iria conciliar meus estudos, o bebê e apenas o meu pai como ajuda, eu estava um pouco melhor. Edward havia dito que queria fazer parte disso tudo e eu nunca havia percebido o quanto eu tinha almejado por isso, até realmente acontecer.

Quando eu contei para Renée sobre Edward, ela me disse que acreditava em mim e sabia que eu iria fazer a coisa certa, mas que temia pela inconstância dele. Eu a acalmei dizendo que tudo daria certo.

Mesmo que nem eu tivesse tanta certeza disso assim.

Felizmente, os comentários pareceram diminuir consideravelmente na escola. As pessoas devem ter encontrado outras pessoas para falar mal e eu pude finalmente respirar em paz enquanto andava de uma aula para outra.

Quase todos os professores estavam me passando trabalhos para abater as faltas e foi por isso que eu acabei chegando tarde ao refeitório aquele dia.

Eu já estava indo para a cantina pegar o meu habitual lanche quádruplo (meu apetite aumentava a cada dia), quando eu o vi.

Ele não estava entre seus amigos jogadores e as populares. Ele estava estranhamente sentado sozinho em uma mesa no canto do refeitório, olhando diretamente para mim.

Eu cravei meu olhar nele, sem poder evitar.

E então, ele ergueu a mão e me chamou.

Como se aquela fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Eu pensei no meu estômago revirando de fome, mas ele olhava tão fixamente para mim que resolvi ir até lá antes de pegar algo na cantina.

Tudo bem, como se eu pudesse mesmo mentir para mim mesma sobre o fato de querer correr para lá ao invés de andar.

Eu parei antes de chegar a mesa. Eu sentia o olhar de todos os estudantes nas minhas costas e temi que isso fosse o bastante para as fofocas recomeçarem. Pensei em fazer algum código para pedir que ele me encontrasse em outro lugar, mas eu não sabia se ele ia entender.

"Porque você não se senta, Bella?", ele perguntou com uma voz suave. Eu respirei fundo e assenti, tendo um pouco de dificuldade em arrastar a cadeira para poder acomodar minha barriga a uma distância considerável na mesa. Assim que eu me sentei, eu percebi que havia uma quantidade exacerbada de comida na sua bandeja. Eu não pude evitar dar uma boa olhada ansiosa, me lembrando imediatamente da minha fome.

Então, com um movimento rápido, ele empurrou a bandeja para mim. Eu levantei meus olhos, confusa.

"É para você.", ele disse, parecendo querer demonstrar que aquilo não era grande coisa.

"Você comprou tudo isso pra mim?"

Ele assentiu.

Eu olhei o maravilhoso pudim que estava em um potinho. Aquilo não vendia na cantina.

Ele deve ter percebido meu olhar, pois falou logo em seguida:

"Eu pensei que você gostaria de mais um pedaço."

Eu sorri e puxei o pudim para perto, pegando o garfo de plástico e cortando um pedaço. Assim que o coloquei na boca, ele derreteu e eu quase arfei de prazer.

"Você não precisava ter comprado tudo isso.", eu disse. Ele deu de ombros.

"Você deve ter muita fome..."

Eu ri.

"Eu estou quase indo à falência.", peguei a pizza suculenta e em uma mordida comi quase metade.

"Então você me chamou aqui só pra me dar um lanche?"

Ele olhou para os lados, parecendo envergonhado.

"Eu... Ahn, é."

Eu puxei o mistinho e comecei a comer, intercalando isso com boas bebericadas de coca.

"Ninguém nunca me pagou um lanche antes. E eu acho que umas cinco pessoas poderiam comer tudo isso, então eu acho que ninguém nunca me pagou _cinco_ lanches antes."

Ele sorriu e, por um momento, eu me deixei vagar nos olhos verdes dele. Então ele piscou e eu sai do meu transe.

"Eu acho que todo mundo deve estar comentando... Sobre nós, você sabe."

Ele assentiu.

"Eu acho que os comentários não demorarão a vir."

Eu me senti um pouco mal com isso.

"Você não tem que... Que assumir _publicamente_, você sabe."

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Apenas ficou me olhando por alguns segundos, até que, depois de um suspiro, balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não me importo realmente com isso."

Eu terminei a coxinha.

"Não? Eles nunca mais vão te tratar como uma pessoa normal, e eu digo isso por experiência própria."

Ele deu uma leve gargalhada e eu percebi que amava aquele som.

"Eu posso lidar com isso."

Eu olhei para a metade da bandeja que eu ainda comeria com todo apetite possível. E depois olhei para ele.

"Por favor, coma alguma coisa. Eu estou me sentindo uma balofa comendo tudo e com você só olhando."

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou um sanduíche.

Era tão pequeno que eu acho que comeria em uma bocada só.

"Hm, Bella?"

Eu sabia que não era só por causa do lanche.

"Pode falar, Edward."

Ele pareceu um pouco encabulado. Aquilo era novo pra mim.

"Você não precisa ter... Ahn, vergonha?"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

"Estou apenas pensando na melhor maneira de falar isso."

"Com a boca.", eu disse zombeteira, mas sorri.

"Você que pediu, porque se você me deixasse pensar mais um pouco, isso poderia ser bem melhor. Bem, eu queria te pedir que fosse a um lugar comigo hoje à noite."

Eu não esperava por aquilo. Alias, o que era aquilo? Não seria um encontro, seria?

"Sair... Com você?"

Ele assentiu.

"Para falar do bebê. Há algumas coisas que eu queria discutir sem a presença irritante de todos os estudantes."

A compreensão chegou até mim. Claro. Ele queria falar do bebê.

"Sim... Eu... Tudo bem, hoje à noite."

"Eu posso passar as oito na sua casa?"

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal soava. Eu acabei meu ultimo pedaço de bolo rapidamente e me levantei.

E só então percebi que todos os olhares se focalizavam em nós.

Eu fechei os olhos, odiando ser o centro de todas as atenções.

Merda. Fofocas? Aí vou eu.

-------------

Quando eu fui à obstetra, em Phoenix; Ela disse que seria totalmente normal eu ter que passar mais tempo fazendo xixi do que vivendo minha vida depois do quinto mês de gravidez. Ela disse também que, enquanto o bebê ia crescendo, ele iria acabar pressionando minha bexiga, e por isso minhas idas iriam triplicar.

Mas, mesmo sabendo disso, eu odiava ter que sair duas vezes em cada aula só para ir até o banheiro.

Então, aqui estava eu, enxaguando minhas mãos. Eu ouvi passos, mas não imaginei que seria alguém me seguindo.

"Bella Swan." – A voz feminina era ardida e esganiçada. Eu levantei os olhos e, pelo espelho, pude ver a presença infame de Tanya Denali.

Eu respirei fundo, puxei um papel e me virei.

"Sim?"

Ela sorriu ironicamente.

"Sabe, eu nunca liguei muito para o fato de você ter ficado grávida."

Merda, eu não gostava nada do caminho que isso estava seguindo. Todos na escola sabiam que Tanya era apaixonada por Edward e, depois do nosso almoço juntos, eu não duvidaria nada sobre as idéias na cabeça dela.

"Porque, bem, garotas sonsas como você só podem ter mesmo esse caminho. Ou vocês entram para a igreja ou ficam grávidas no primeiro sexo da vida de vocês. Então por mim estava tudo bem."

Ela chegou perigosamente perto de mim, me encurralando contra a pia. Suas unhas eram gigantescas e estavam pintadas em uma cor abobora berrante.

"Mas eu preciso ouvir da sua boca, Swan, que esses idiotas estão mentindo! Que você não ousou tocar em Edward..."

Eu tive que rir.

E foi uma risada alta e escandalosa. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri, sentindo minha barriga formigar. Quando eu voltei a olhar para Tanya, ela parecia furiosa.

"Se eu _toquei _nele? Porque ele é mesmo tão frágil e inocente... Eu tenho certeza de que eu fui tão má com ele..."

Os olhos azuis dela se arregalaram.

"Então é verdade?"

Ops.

"Isso não te interessa."

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

"Não pode ser verdade! Edward não seria tão estúpido ao ponto de... De ficar com você! E... E engravidar você!"

Eu respirei fundo.

"Eu acho melhor você ir perguntar isso diretamente para ele, Tanya."

E então eu a deixei lá. Estática e surpresa.

Como eu não pude pensar nisso antes? Eu me aproveitei tanto dele...

É. Existiam pessoas idiotas nesse mundo.

--------------

Às oito horas em ponto, eu já estava pronta. Charlie não estava em casa e isso só fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais nervosa. Eu escutei a campainha e quase pulei assustada.

Dei uma ultima olhada na bata escura que eu vestia, que dava uma afinada na minha cintura, e decidi que eu estava bem. Abri a porta e Edward estava lá.

Lindo.

Ele sorriu e eu quase desmanchei. Eu estava tão acostumada a vê-lo com os uniformes da escola, que quase esquecia o quanto ele poderia se aproximar de um Deus fora deles.

"Oi."

Eu sorri nervosa.

"Oi."

Ele olhou para trás e depois de volta para mim.

"Vamos então?"

"Sim...", eu dei um passo para frente e fechei a porta. Quando eu estava chegando perto do carro de Edward, ele abriu a porta para mim. Eu escorreguei e encostei a cabeça no banco.

"Aonde nós vamos?", perguntei. Ele tentou prender um sorriso nos lábios.

"Você vai ver."

Nós não conversamos o resto do caminho.

Quando o carro finalmente parou, eu percebi que nós estávamos na frente que uma pizzaria. Eu o olhei curiosa, nós iríamos comer pizza?

Ele me ajudou a sair do carro e me guiou até a entrada. A recepcionista sorriu para nós.

"Mesa para dois?"

Quando os olhos dela pararam em Edward, ela nunca mais os desviou. Bem, eu não podia culpá-la. Ele fazia isso comigo também.

"Não. Nós vamos para o... Salão."

Ela compreendeu e indicou o caminho. Eu senti o cheirinho bom da pizza e, por mais que eu tivesse comido em casa, meu estômago roncou.

Nós subimos por uma escada e então, quando eu finalmente cheguei ao patamar superior...

"SURPRESA!"

Charlie estava ali. Sorrindo e parecendo tremendamente deslocado. Havia bexigas em todos os lugares e até mesmo um bolo. Alice, Ângela e Ben sorriam para mim. Emmet e Rosalie também.

Esme e Carlisle estavam em um canto afastado, mas sorriam brilhantemente. Então, eu finalmente vi, pregado na parede.

"FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, BELLA!"

Oh-meu-Deus.

Eu fiz as contas mentalmente e...

"Hoje é meu aniversário?!"

Todos eles explodiram em gargalhadas, inclusive Edward. Eu o olhei, incrédula. O que estava acontecendo? Eles haviam preparado uma festa surpresa para mim?

"Eu percebi que você não fazia a menor idéia de que seu aniversário estava chegando e resolvi fazer isso." – Alice explicou. – "Mas eu só consegui por causa do Edward. Eu tinha certeza de que você nunca desconfiaria se fosse ele quem te chamasse."

"Você confabulou com isso?", perguntei. Ele apenas sorriu brilhantemente. Eu olhei para Charlie. – "Até você?" – e ele deu de ombros.

"Bella, pare de reclamar! Você esqueceu o seu próprio aniversário!" – Alice disse rindo, "E agora você é maior de idade! Dezoito anos!"

Eu sorri, pois era mesmo verdade. Então, uma garçonete apareceu segurando uma travessa enorme de pizza. Eu a olhei tão fixamente que ela estendeu a bandeja para mim.

E eu peguei sem pestanejar.

Ao meu redor, todos eles riram.

------------

Eu nunca gostei de aniversários. Sempre me senti velha e deslocada com todos os abraços e felicitações. Mas, ali, eu estava até gostando. A comida era boa e as pessoas também. Renée me ligou no meio da noite, dizendo que estava possessa por ter não sido permitida ligar antes.

Eu estava muito bem, até que Alice percebeu o aparelho no canto do salão.

"É um karaokê!", ela gritou. E então, para o meu pesadelo, todos acharam aquilo muito legal.

Nem três minutos depois, Ângela e Alice cantaram uma canção lenta. Emmet cantou uma para Rose e Esme e Carlisle também tentaram.

"Vamos, Edward, você sempre gostou de cantar!" – Emmet dizia pela quinta vez, a um Edward totalmente contra. Eu ria da situação, mas só porque não era comigo.

"Emmet!"

O grandalhão bufou.

"Você só não quer cantar por causa da Bella."

Edward pareceu surpreso.

"Não! Não tem nada a ver..."

"Então vamos!"

Ele me olhou do seu lugar – Ele estava três cadeiras depois de mim – e por fim, assentiu. Emmet o arrastou até o karaokê, saltitando.

Eu me preparei para ver a coisa mais bizarra do dia.

Então a canção começou. Foi com surpresa que eu percebi que era uma música antiga. "I Miss You, do Blink 182." Eu sorri, pois sabia a letra de cor. Assim que Edward recebeu o microfone, ele olhou para trás e seu olhar encontrou o meu. Ele rolou os olhos, como se dissesse "Eu mereço", e eu sorri para ele.

Então, Emmet começou a cantar a primeira parte, com uma voz tão rouca e grave que eu me assustei que fosse realmente ele.

E o pior, ele cantava realmente bem!

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We`ll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we`ll wish this never ends  
We`ll wish this never ends_

Eu sorri, pois no exato momento, Edward aproximou o microfone dos lábios. Eu sabia que ele iria cantar agora e eu estava esperando por isso.

Então ele começou. Sua voz era linda e combinava perfeitamente com a música. Eu escutava cada palavra, sentindo um estranho aperto no peito.

_Where are you and I`m so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

_I miss you…_

Ele olhou para mim e eu senti toda a força daquele momento. Inesperadamente, eu só pensava em uma coisa: _Eu sinto sua falta também, Edward..._

_Don`t waste your time on me you`re already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
Don`t waste your time on me you`re already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

E então a música acabou. Eu ainda a sentia dentro de mim, assim como a bebê. Ela chutava descontroladamente, e eu tinha quase certeza de que era porque ela estava sentindo o que eu estava passando. Todos parabenizaram Edward e Emmet, e então eles finalmente voltaram para mesa, enquanto Charlie e Bem se preparavam para cantar "It's raining men!". Edward parou ao meu lado.

"Posso conversar com você?"

Eu assenti, me levantando. Ele começou a andar e eu o segui. Nós fomos para os jardins da pizzaria. Então ele parou e se virou para mim.

"Espero que você não tenha ficado chateada por isso."

Eu dei de ombros.

"Foi bem legal. Aliás, você canta muito bem."

Ele riu.

"Eu quis dizer sobre ter te trazido até aqui."

Ops.

"Bem, isso foi bem legal também."

Ele sorriu brilhantemente para mim e só então eu percebi que ele segurava algo atrás de si. Eu não pude evitar me lembrar do vídeo que eu havia visto, em que um pequeno Edward segurava algo atrás de si.

Mas, dessa vez, eu não pude me conter.

"O que você tem aí?"

Ele pareceu surpreso.

"O que?"

"Atrás de você.", eu me encostei na grade, pois ficar em pé era meio desconfortável com essa barriga.

Ele olhou para o chão e depois trouxe as mãos para frente. Era um presente.

"É... pra mim?"

Ele assentiu e eu peguei o presente de suas mãos, para só então perceber que eu estava trêmula.

"Você pode abrir... Se quiser."

Eu assenti e rasguei o papel de presente. Era uma caixinha. Eu puxei seu fecho e minha boca foi parar no chão quando eu vi o que estava dentro.

Um colar.

Mas não era um colar qualquer. Era de um lindo tom ouro e havia um pingente reluzindo para mim. Eu aproximei meu rosto e percebi que era um... Diamante?!

"Você... Você... Tem que me dizer que isso é uma cópia."

Ele sorriu.

"É uma cópia."

Não parecia nada com uma cópia.

"Se eu te pedir para falar a verdade, a resposta vai mudar?"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e, lentamente, assentiu.

Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Ele havia me dado um diamante? Aquilo devia custar minha mesada de dez anos!

Como toda e qualquer pessoa sã, eu estendi a caixa de volta para ele. E ele deu um passo para trás.

"É seu. Eu não aceito devoluções."

"Edward... Eu... Eu não posso ficar com isso!"

"É claro que pode. Eu comprei pra você."

Eu pisquei algumas vezes.

"Não."

Ele suspirou.

"Por favor, Bella. Não há motivo para isso... É um presente."

Eu olhei fixamente para ele, sem saber o que falar. Então, ele deu um passo até mim e pegou a caixa. Eu achei que ele fosse levar embora, mas ele simplesmente tirou o colar da caixa e se postou atrás de mim.

"Posso?"

Eu não respondi nada, apenas, vagamente, balancei a cabeça.

Eu senti seus dedos puxarem meu cabelo para o lado e isso fez meu corpo se arrepiar. Delicadamente, ele prendeu o colar e depois voltou a ficar na minha frente. Ele olhava fixamente para o meu pescoço.

"Ficou ainda mais lindo do que eu imaginei."

Eu sorri um pouco encabulada. Minha mão voou para o colar, eu o toquei levemente.

Então ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno pacotinho de lá.

"Sem chance.", eu disse, "Eu não vou aceitar mais nada."

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Esse aqui não é pra você."

"Ahn..."

Ele sorriu e, ele mesmo, abriu o pacotinho. Era um sapatinho.

Ele tirou um e me entregou.

Quando eu o peguei em minhas mãos, eu percebi que cabia apenas na palma. Era minúsculo e branquinho.

Eu o olhei surpresa.

"Eu estava procurando pelo seu presente e... E vi esse sapatinho... Eu só... Achei que..."

Eu sorri.

"Obrigada, Edward."

Ele me olhou e então sorriu também.

"Não tem de quê."

Mas ele estava enganado. Eu tinha muito que agradecer à ele.

Começando pelo fato de estar grávida.

Mas não seria naquela noite que eu teria coragem para dizer isso.

Talvez um dia... Quem sabe...

**Nota da Autora**

**Sim, dois dias sem capítulos. Vocês tem que culpar meu namorado por isso... Eu consigo mais brigar com ele do que qualquer outra coisa, mas eu acho que nunca vou dispensá-lo por um computador. Enfim...**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo. Vim correndo postar pra vocês hoje! (Acreditem, ia ser só terça!)**

**Beeeeeeeijos!**


	19. Com ela e por ela

**Capitulo Dezenove: Com ela e Por ela.**

"Você precisa ir."

Eu fechei o zíper da minha mochila com mais força que o necessário.

"Não, eu não preciso, Alice."

Ela bateu o pé, irritada.

"Mas, Bella..."

Eu coloquei a mochila nas costas e andei até a porta da sala de aula.

Ela não ia me convencer. Não dessa vez.

"Eu aposto que Edward adoraria te ver lá. Vamos, Bella, não seja chata."

Eu rolei os olhos.

"E como você espera que ele me veja no meio da multidão? E não, ele não se importa se eu estou ou não lá vendo o estúpido jogo."

"Estúpido? É a volta dele para o time!"

Certo. Voltar para o time. Grande coisa. Aquele dia estava me saindo um perfeito desastre. Eu havia acordado com dor nas costas e estava com ela até agora. Olhei para a minha gigantesca barriga de seis meses e suspirei.

"Eu preciso é me deitar, Alice. Não assistir à jogos."

"Você já ouviu falar de pensamento positivo? Eles precisam de todos os pensamentos positivos que pudermos juntar!"

Alice era tão irritante de vez em quando.

Não é como se eu não me importasse com isso. Eu sabia que se Edward ganhasse esse jogo, as chances dele em uma boa faculdade duplicariam. E eu sabia que ele estava esperando ansiosamente por essa volta.

Mas eu só queria ir pra casa.

Eu olhei para o rosto impassível de Alice.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte: Nós vamos até o vestiário, eu desejo boa sorte e então eu vou embora."

Ela não pareceu feliz com aquilo, mas percebeu que esse era o meu limite. Então, ela assentiu.

O vestiário masculino era acoplado ao campo. Eu podia ouvir os gritos a metros de distancia e quando nós finalmente paramos em frente à porta, eu duvidava muito que conseguisse desejar algo para Edward.

Ele não ia me escutar.

Alice, sem nem deixar eu me preparar psicologicamente, bateu na porta. Nós ouvimos passos e então um dos jogadores apareceu, parecendo que estava prestes a ter um ataque do coração.

"Oi Jason. O Edward está aí?"

O garoto assentiu e olhou para trás.

"Onde está o Cullen?", ele perguntou para uma rodinha que estava sentada perto. Eles olharam ao redor e disseram que não sabiam.

"Ele está lá dentro!" – Um outro que tinha acabado de sair sabe se lá da onde disse. Alice tremeu ao meu lado e começou a me rebocar para dentro.

"Alice!", eu gritei, vendo todos nos olharem. "Isso aqui não devia ser tipo um terreno proibido para meninas?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Nada é proibido para mim."

Prepotente, hã?

Ela virou algumas vezes e eu tive que me surpreender com aquilo. Eu nunca imaginei que fosse tão grande. Então, nós finalmente entramos em uma saleta.

Ele estava lá.

E eu desejei não ter vindo.

Edward estava sem camisa. Os músculos das costas dele pareciam zombar de mim de tão perfeitos. Eu simplesmente adorava o tom da sua pele. Senti o bebê chutar e acariciei minha barriga, como se falasse para ela ficar quieta que a mamãe estava apreciando algo.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse ter um bom tempo admirando, ele se virou e sorriu para nós. Só então eu percebi que ele estava um pouco corado.

"Treinando muito, Edward?" - Alice perguntou quando ele andou até nós. Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Ela olhou para mim e fez um movimento estranho com a cabeça.

"Ah. É, nós viemos aqui desejar boa sorte."

Ele assentiu.

"Obrigada meninas."

Então Alice simplesmente pulou e o abraçou. Edward fez uma expressão surpresa e levou alguns segundos para abraçar Alice de volta. Então ela o soltou e olhou significativamente para mim.

Ela queria o que? Que eu o abraçasse também? Eu tive ímpetos de rir da cara dela.

Eu tinha que admitir que a minha relação com o Edward havia crescido desde o meu aniversário. Ele até havia ido comigo em uma consulta e em uma ultrassom. Apesar disso, nossas conversas se focavam apenas na bebê, e geralmente eram curtas.

Eu não podia simplesmente abraçá-lo. Nós não éramos íntimos o bastante para isso.

Alice me cutucou.

"Bella, o abraço de boa sorte."

Eu ri nervosamente e Edward também não parecia muito confortável.

"É... Não dá pra abraçar com... A barriga..."

Alice rolou os olhos e cutucou Edward. Ele a olhou temeroso.

"Ele não se importa com a barriga. Se importa, Edward?"

Ele abriu a boca, mas não falou nada. Então Alice simplesmente o empurrou.

Ele já estava perto de mim, então quando ele tropeçou e segurou meus braços, eu percebi que ele estava tentando se equilibrar e me equilibrar junto com ele, pois se ele me soltasse, eu cairia.

O que acabou sendo um abraço.

Eu sorri nervosamente e ele deu uma risada abafada. Então eu coloquei minhas mãos nas suas costas nuas e juntei nossos corpos, tentando não pensar no que meu corpo gritava para mim.

Mas então eu senti Edward se afastar surpreso e percebi que havia sido porque a bebê havia chutado.

Ele provavelmente havia sentido ela chutar... Na sua barriga.

"De-De-Deesculpa!", eu gaguejei nervosa. Mas, ao invés dele se afastar mais, ele voltou a colocar sua barriga a minha, enquanto a bebê chutava cada vez mais forte.

Então eu percebi que ele tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

Ele estava... Gostando?

Antes que eu pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, um sinal soou e Edward se afastou de mim. Ele disse que aquele era o sinal de que eles precisava entrar em campo. Ele vestiu sua camisa e saiu correndo, nos deixando sozinhas na saleta.

Eu olhei para Alice.

"Você me paga."

Ela começou a rir escandalosamente.

------------

Eu era uma idiota.

Eu ainda estava tentando entender o porquê de eu estar sentada naquela maldita arquibancada, vendo os jogadores entrarem correndo no campo. Eu olhei para Alice e bufei.

Mas ela ia ver. Ao menor deslize dela, eu ia sair correndo.

Ou andando, já que minha barriga não me deixava correr muito bem.

"Eu-não-acredito-nisso."

Eu olhei para ela curiosa.

"No que?"

Ela parecia realmente revoltada com algo. Apontou para um ponto no campo e quando eu olhei, eu pude entender rapidamente.

As lideres de torcida estavam entrando em campo, com seus pompons frenéticos. E Alice havia me dito, há muito tempo, que elas haviam decidido que não iria haver apresentação nesse jogo.

Elas haviam mentido descaradamente para Alice, a deixando de fora. Eu me senti mal instantaneamente, pensando se isso havia acontecido porque Alice havia deixado de almoçar com elas para almoçar comigo.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse me desculpar, uma música começou a soar e elas correram para o centro do campo, para fazer a usual apresentação. Eu notei que Tanya estava bem no meio, mas ela estava com uma peruca. Marrom.

"O que essa imbecil pensa que está fazendo?" – Alice murmurou ao meu lado.

As meninas começaram a dançar em volta de Tanya. Ela estava andando e então, subitamente, tropeçou e fingiu cair de cara no chão.

As outras fizeram um circulo em volta de Tanya e depois foram saindo, só para eu ver que ela havia se trocado.

Ela estava com uma barriga.

Uma barriga falsa.

Eu senti meu sangue ferver. Elas estavam fazendo uma paródia... SOBRE MIM!

Todos começaram a rir. Eu estava prestes a me levantar e ir embora, quando duas figuras masculinas entraram correndo no campo. Eram Edward e Emmet e eles pareciam furiosos.

"Qual o seu problema, Denali?" – Emmet gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo com que todas as lideres parassem de dançar. Edward, por outro lado, foi até Tanya e puxou sua peruca, jogando-a no chão.

Ele apontou um dedo para o rosto dela e falou algo que ninguém conseguiu escutar. Em seguida, Tanya começou a chorar, então Edward voltou-se para as arquibancadas parecendo fora de controle.

Eu sabia o que ele ia fazer. Ele ia gritar que todos eram imbecis. Ele ia me defender.

E ia se ferrar.

Eu tinha certeza de que se ele falasse um A ele iria estar fora do campeonato. Tomada por uma repentina coragem, eu sai correndo, indo em direção ao campo. Eu vi muitos olhos me acompanharem enquanto eu ia tropeçando até a grama, correndo até Edward.

"EDWARD, NÃO!", eu gritei, esperando que isso o deteve-se. Ele me olhou surpreso. Eu corri até ele e olhei fixamente em seus olhos.

"Eu não me importo!", gritei, "Você não precisa me defender."

Ele pareceu ficar muito confuso.

"Bella, essa imbecil estava..."

Eu fui até ele e segurei seu rosto, para que ele olhasse apenas para mim.

"Eu sei o que ela fez. Eu vi. Mas esse é o seu jogo e isso foi uma maneira dela se vingar de mim. Por favor, não faça nada que possa te prejudicar. Jogue esse jogo... E o ganhe."

Eu vi seus olhos tremerem enquanto ele tentava, inutilmente, achar uma desculpa. Por fim, ele deixou os ombros caírem e eu percebi que havia ganhado.

"Bella..."

Eu neguei.

"Só... Vença esse jogo idiota." – Eu deixei minhas mãos caírem e sorri. Ele respirou fundo e então assentiu. Eu dei um passo para trás, sabendo que absolutamente todos estavam olhando para nós.

"Eu não acredito que você é mesmo o pai do bebê dela, Edward!" – Tanya ainda gritou, chorosa. Ela estava sentada no meio do campo, o rosto inteiro era uma bola vermelha. Eu ainda tive tempo de ver Edward olhar para e dizer, em uma voz fria:

"Ela é muito melhor do que você."

E então ele andou até os outros jogadores.

Eu senti um aperto nos meus ombros e quando olhei para cima vi Emmet. Ele sorriu para mim e me guiou até o banco.

"Você fica aqui.", ele disse e eu assenti.

Então o jogo começou.

-----------

Antes que eu pudesse começar a entender alguma coisa daquele jogo, ele terminou. Eu vi todos gritarem e pularem e ainda estava tentando descobrir quem havia ganhado. Eu puxei o treinador e comecei a perguntar quem havia ganho.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluca.

"Nós, é claro."

Eu pisquei.

"Você quer dizer que Edward ganhou?"

Mas antes que ele pudesse me confirmar, eu vi os cabelos bronze dele correndo até mim. Ele sorria tão brilhantemente que eu quase comecei a gostar de jogos só por causa disso.

"NÓS GANHAMOS!", ele gritava enquanto corria em uma velocidade surpreendente até mim. Bendito condicionamento físico!

Eu mexi os braços, tentando parecer que havia entendido completamente o jogo.

Então aconteceu.

Eu não saberia dizer se foi pelo calor do momento ou se foi algo a mais. Eu só sei que quando ele finalmente chegou até mim, ele enlaçou os braços em volta das minhas coxas e me levantou, rodopiando comigo em seus braços.

"Edward, ela está grávida, cara!" – Escutei Emmet gritar, mas sua voz era risonha. Eu via todos rodando e estava começando a ficar tonta.

Então, quando ele finalmente parou, ele simplesmente me apertou mais contra si e estalou um beijo na minha barriga, a olhando fixamente e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ele _beijou_ a minha barriga. Como se estivesse beijando o bebê.

"_Oh meu Deus, o Edward é mesmo o pai!"_ – Eu escutei a mesma frase vir de vários lugares. Mas, honestamente, eu não estava ligando muito para isso no momento.

Eu estava muito mais preocupada tentando guardar aquela imagem na minha mente.

Pra sempre.

Ele levantou os olhos verdes que brilhavam de um jeito espetacular e olhou para mim.

"Obrigado!", ele disse. Eu sorri.

Então ele deu mais uma rodopiada e finalmente me colocou no chão.

Para ser levantado no ar no segundo seguinte.

Eu repousei as mãos na minha barriga, no exato local onde ele tinha beijado. Eu sentia um formigamento gostoso ali.

Então, com apenas isso na cabeça, eu fui até uma Alice ainda muito revoltada com as lideres de torcida, para nós irmos finalmente para casa.

**Nota da Autora**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews. Elas são muito importantes pra mim!**

**Bem, me perguntaram sobre a freqüência que eu posto: Eu tento postar todos os dias.**

**Obrigada à todas as novas leitoras... Pelas palavras de carinho e atenção!**

**Até amanhã! AMO!**


	20. Verdades de Natal

**Nota: **Pequenas revelações neste capitulo. E algo que vocês aguardaram muito para acontecer. Espero que gostem.

**Capitulo Vinte: Verdades de Natal.**

Enquanto eu ainda acreditava em papai Noel, eu costumava adorar o natal. Era algo extremamente mágico para mim e todos aqueles presentes só me deixavam ansiosa e feliz por todo o mês de dezembro.

Pena que Renée não era cuidadosa o bastante para fazer minhas próprias magias prolongarem. Eu tinha só cinco anos quando me dei conta que papai Noel não existia.

Apesar disso, o natal sempre foi minha época favorita do ano. Muito melhor do que aniversário e páscoa. O natal era simplesmente... O natal.

"Você está tão linda, querida."

Eu olhei para minha mãe, que dizia essas palavras totalmente concentrada na minha barriga. Eu estava de oito meses agora e eu me sentia tão bem quanto uma panela de pressão.

Eu estava me sentindo realmente mal. Aquele sono em demasia do inicio da gravidez ainda estava lá, mas o fato de eu ter que dormir sempre na mesma posição me dava câimbras e dores nas costas. Eu tinha que ir ao banheiro a cada cinco minutos e eu mal conseguia enxergar meus próprios pés. Era realmente complicado dirigir agora, já que eu tinha que ficar com os braços totalmente esticados, sem contar o fato de que meus seios estavam expelindo colostro sem eu tomar conhecimento, estragando quase todos os meus sutiãs.

É. Isso é estar no oitavo mês de gestação... Entre muitas outras coisas.

"Eu estou enorme." – Foi tudo que eu consegui comentar. Apesar de todas as controvérsias, eu estava tentando – propositalmente – não me lembrar da pior parte.

O parto.

_Ai_.

Fechei meus olhos, inspirei e expirei, tentando jogar esses pensamentos para longe de mim. Quando eu os abri novamente, Renée mexia em algo no canto do meu quarto. Só então eu percebi que devia ser nos presentes de Esme.

De um tempo para cá, Esme estava confundindo minha casa com instituição de caridade. Foi só eu concordar que ela podia ajudar _um pouco _que ela passou a mandar presentes e fraldas todos os dias, quando não o fazia até mesmo duas vezes por dia.

Ela simplesmente passava na minha casa, com um sorriso no rosto e um pacote nas mãos. E quando eu tentava negar, ela ficava me questionando o que eu ia fazer quando minha filha tivesse usado todas as fraldas e eu não pudesse deixá-la sozinha para ir comprar mais.

"Charlie é tão sem graça. É aquilo que ele chama de árvore de natal? Eu realmente espero que você decore essa casa de um jeito melhor quando minha neta estiver aqui Bella, ou então ela vai ter sete anos e mal vai saber quem é o papai Noel."

Eu sorri para minha mãe, achando aquilo tudo muito exagerado. Coloquei meus brincos e dei uma ultima olhada no espelho, não deixando de notar, como sempre, meu lindo colar brilhando no meu pescoço.

Inevitavelmente, eu havia amado aquele colar. Eu não o tirei nunca mais e ele era quase como um colar da sorte para mim.

"Vocês duas vão demorar muito?" – Escutei Charlie gritar do andar inferior e pude entender perfeitamente o por que. Ele estava sozinho com Phil.

"Nós já estamos indo!", gritei e puxei minha mãe até lá.

Era véspera de natal e a neve estava se acumulando no nosso jardim. Eu tive que me segurar firmemente em Renée para não ter a possibilidade de escorregar e só me senti segura quando nós quatro estávamos no carro.

Eu olhei para a lua e suspirei. Então era isso... Nós estávamos indo passar o natal com os Cullen.

Nenhum de nós havia realmente planejado isso. Esme o fez por todos nós. Ela simplesmente ligou para o Charlie e inquiriu sua presença. Ele, achando que eu já sabia de algo, disse que estaria lá, claro. Bem, quando eu fiquei sabendo da história, era tarde demais para negar algo.

O carro parou e eu quase fiquei cega ao olhar para a casa dos Cullen. Estava toda decorada com luzes brilhantes e piscantes. Eu esfreguei os olhos.

"Animados, huh?" – Renée comentou enquanto ela e Phil davam as mãos. Eu ergui os braços e meu pai veio me ajudar a ir até a entrada.

Esme já estava na porta, toda de vermelho, parecendo um perfeito pingente de natal ambulante.

"Feliz natal!"

Eu sorri.

"Feliz natal, Esme."

Ela se apresentou para Phil e Renée enquanto eu e Charlie fomos até a sala de jantar. Havia uma linda e gigantesca arvore de natal lá, exatamente como nos filmes. Eu larguei o braço de Charlie e andei até ela, maravilhada.

"Gostou?" – Escutei a voz suave de Edward na minha nuca. Eu reprimi um gritinho e girei, finalmente o olhando.

"É... Lindo. Aliás, linda. A árvore é muito linda."

Ele assentiu, olhando para a árvore também.

"É... Esme adora essa árvore."

Antes que nós pudéssemos começar uma conversa de verdade, Esme veio até nós e começou a nos puxar para outra sala. Só então eu percebi que havia muito mais pessoas do que eu esperava. Eu me senti um tanto quanto envergonhada e tentei fazer com que Esme deixasse de me puxar.

Ela me olhou confusa.

"O que foi, Bella?"

Eu engoli em seco. O que eu responderia? Que eu não gostava de apresentações? Ela com certeza iria me achar mal agradecida ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"Ahn, mãe, porque você não vai indo na frente? Eu preciso falar uma coisa com a Bella." – Edward disse e eu fui tomada por um alivio repentino. Esme sorriu para ele e assentiu, girando e indo de encontro à pequena multidão que se aglomerava perto da lareira.

Eu olhei para Edward e suspirei.

"Uau... Quanta... Gente."

Ele deu de ombros.

"É sempre assim. Mas a maioria das pessoas são legais."

"Não era suposto para as pessoas passarem o natal com as suas famílias?"

Edward sorriu um pouco.

"Tente dizer isso para a dona Esme."

Eu engoli em seco.

"Eu acho melhor guardar isso só pra mim."

Eu vi Esme acenando para nós e dei um passo para trás involuntariamente. Edward sorriu e, lentamente, ficou perto o bastante de mim para falar baixinho rente ao meu ouvido:

"Está vendo o casal idoso sentado no sofá marrom?"

Eu assenti.

"Aqueles são meus avós, os pais de Esme. Tente ir direto para eles porque eles devem ser os únicos que não vão olhar para sua barriga como se isso fosse um pecado."

Eu mordi o interior da bochecha, tentando não pensar na hora que eu teria que olhar para as outras pessoas.

"E sabe o outro casal de idosos, sentados perto da janela?"

Eu rodei os olhos e finalmente os achei – Afastados de todos, parecendo até mesmo desconfortáveis.

"São os pais de Carlisle. Acredite, você não vai querer falar nunca com a minha vó. Eu nunca soube se ela sempre foi assim ou se é só porque ficou velha, mas ela realmente é cruel. Bem cruel. Então tente não ir para aquele lado da sala."

"E se ela vier falar comigo?"

Ele demorou um pouco para responder.

"Me chame imediatamente."

Eu fechei os olhos e assenti.

"Agora, acho melhor você ir. Eu aposto que a maioria deles está olhando para cá de qualquer jeito."

Eu respirei fundo e fiz o que ele falou. Lentamente, andei até os avôs maternos dele, que me olhavam carinhosamente. Isso fez com que meu nervosismo diminuísse consideravelmente.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar até eles, Esme soltou um gritinho e veio correndo até nós. Ela colocou seu braço sobre meus ombros e me levou até eles.

"Bella, estes são meus pais!", ela disse alegremente. Os dois assentiram.

"É um prazer conhecê-los, senhores...?"

"Withlock. Eu sou Oliver Withlock e esta é minha querida esposa, Marie Withlock."

A mãe de Esme era linda. Ela tinha os cabelos brancos perfeitamente presos em um coque e mal usava maquiagem. Seu corpo rechonchudo me lembrava minha própria avó.

Eu mal havia acabado de pensar isso e ela se levantou, com uma agilidade impressionante, e deu um passo para frente, me abraçando.

Eu podia ver de onde Esme havia puxado o seu lado carinhoso.

"Bella.", ela disse, com sua vozinha fina, "Nós ouvimos tanto de você."

Eu sorri sinceramente. Quando ela me soltou, o senhor Withlock estava de pé também, estendendo sua mão para mim. Eu a apertei e em seguida ele colocou sua outra mão por cima, apertando então suas duas mãos na minha.

"É realmente muito bom te conhecer, Bella."

Edward tinha mesmo razão. Eu poderia facilmente passar o resto da minha noite apenas com seus avôs.

"Mamãe e papai adoram Edward. E eles ficaram muito felizes de saber que vão poder conhecer seus bisnetos."

A senhora Withlock assentiu.

"Oh sim. Deus sabe como nós adoramos crianças, Bella. Foi por isso que adotamos Jasper, afinal de contas."

Eu a olhei, confusa. Esme tinha um irmão adotado? Não que isso fosse algum problema, eu só nunca havia escutado nada sobre isso.

Oh, eu quase quis me dar um chute. O que eu estava pensando? Eu não sabia nada sobre os Cullen.

"Jasper é uma graça, Bella. Eu te apresentaria se você não fosse de Edward.", disse a senhora Withlock, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Eu a olhei assustada. Quando eu olhei para o senhor Withlock, ele olhava da mesma forma para a mulher. De um jeito ou de outro, eu acabei rindo. Esme afagou meu braço rindo também.

"Mamãe é um pouco exagerada, Bella. Ande, porque você não vem conhecer Jasper?"

Ok, eu pensei. Jasper não poderia ser ruim. Edward não havia falado nada sobre seu tio, mas com pais como aqueles e com uma irmã como Esme, ele não poderia ser mau, poderia?

Eu não pude evitar em pensar em um cara velho e gorducho, com barba por fazer enquanto tomava todos os uísques dos Cullen.

"Claro.", respondi com um sorriso amarelo. Esme começou a me puxar em outra direção, enquanto eu pensava nas possibilidades de conversa.

"Jazz!", ela disse de repente e eu olhei por cima de seu ombro. Recostado sobre o piano, conversando algo com Emmet, havia um lindo homem com cabelos loiros. Ele tinha a pele bem branca e os olhos incrivelmente azuis. Quando ele nos viu, ele olhou diretamente para minha barriga, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Ora, ora.", ele disse se aproximando, "Então você é a responsável por me tornar um tio avô aos vinte anos?"

Eu mordi os lábios, completamente incerta. Ele havia falado aquela frase com os olhos frios e até mesmo um sarcasmo na voz.

"Nem me fale, Jazz!" – Emmet gritou, dando um tapa nas costas de Jasper, "Você pode me ver sendo tio? Tio?" – E então ele começou a rir.

Esme rolou os olhos.

"Jasper, não assuste Bella."

Ele olhou para a irmã e então de novo para mim. Então, abruptamente, sua expressão mudou completamente.

"Droga, Esme, porque você não me deixa assustar a garota?"

"Porque ela está grávida e podia realmente te levar a sério."

Ele bufou para a irmã e então se virou para mim.

"Tudo bem, senhorita grávida, é um prazer te conhecer."

Eu sorri.

"É um prazer te conhecer também, senhor tio-avô.", eu disse zombateiramente. Eu vi seus olhos se arregalarem um pouquinho, mas quando Emmet começou a dar altas gargalhadas, ele deu um riso abafado.

"Tudo bem,", ele disse, "Você é das minhas." – Ele levantou o queixo parecendo procurar algo atrás de mim. Dois segundos depois, ele sorriu vitorioso. Então, gritou:

"EDWARD! ELA ESTÁ APROVADA!"

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar consideravelmente.

"Jasper! Tenha modos!" – Esme ralhou.

"Eu tenho modos. Só que Edward estava muito longe, maninha." – Eu tive que rir desse comentário. Era engraçado ver alguém chamando Esme de _maninha_. Ela, porém, não pareceu se importar. Apenas deu de ombros e virou para mim.

"Você não quer conhecer alguns amigos meus, Bella? Eles estão ansiosos."

Eu fiquei realmente tentada a dizer não. Mas então, com meu melhor sorriso, aceitei e ela logo saiu dali me rebocando.

Esme tinha muitos amigos. Eu dei um beijo em cada um e tive que aguentar eles falando com a minha barriga. Alguns até mesmo faziam carinho no topo dela. Depois de uma hora, eu finalmente estava apertada o bastante para ter que ir ao banheiro. Eu me desculpei rapidamente e apertei o passo em direção ao que eu sabia ser perto dali.

Depois de me aliviar, eu passei uma água no rosto. Havia um gigantesco espelho que só parecia mostrar minhas imperfeições. Meu rosto, graças a Deus, não havia inchado até agora e eu esperava que não inchasse nunca.

Então, quando eu finalmente abri a porta para sair, havia uma figura me esperando.

Ela tinha os cabelos loiros platinados soltos em cachos por todo o rosto. Seus olhos estavam pintados de escuro e ela usava um batom muito vermelho. As rugas e linhas da idade estavam escondidas por toneladas de maquiagem e sua expressão era de puro sarcasmo.

Eu dei um passo para trás.

"Não precisa se assustar, Bella."

Eu engoli em seco, pensando no que Edward havia dito mais cedo. E agora, ali estava eu, bem na frente da sua avó paterna.

Como ela queria que eu não me assustasse? Eu estava apavorada!

Vendo que eu estava encurralada demais para fazer algo, ela simplesmente entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si. Quando eu escutei o barulho do trinco sendo fechado, eu tive que controlar minha respiração, pois meu coração batia tão acelerado que eu achava que ele iria explodir a qualquer segundo.

"Qual é seu nome?"

Eu respirei fundo.

"Bella." – Minha voz saiu tão pequenininha que eu duvidava que ela tivesse escutado. Ela fez uma expressão entediada enquanto passava as pontas dos dedos por um quadro.

"Eu não sei se você tem problemas auditivos, mas eu te chamei de Bella. Eu quero saber o seu nome inteiro, não um apelido."

"Isabella."

Ela pegou um pouco de papel e limpou as pontas dos dedos.

"Então, _Isabella_. De quantos meses você está?"

Eu coloquei minhas mãos na frente da minha barriga protetoramente.

"Oito."

Ela assentiu.

"Está bem grande. Pelo visto você engordou bastante. Você sabe que o normal é engordar de nove à onze quilos, não sabe? Você já era obesa antes de engravidar?"

Ela perguntou tudo isso em uma voz fria e sem emoção. Eu sentia meu peito estufar com as batidas do meu coração e agora eu entendia porque Edward mandou eu ficar longe.

Aquela mulher não era apenas intimidante na sua postura. Ela não havia gostado nada da minha gravidez e isso eu podia enxergar apenas olhando para ela.

"Eu engordei dez quilos."

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Então você já era gorda."

Ok, eu não ia me deixar rebaixar por isso. Meu médico havia falado que eu estava muito magra e não seria ela que iria dizer o contrário.

Ou pelo menos era isso que eu esperava.

"Não, eu não era gorda."

Ela não me respondeu.

"Bem, Isabella. Então, como você pretende cuidar desse... Bebê?"

Eu engoli em seco, recuando e ficando exatamente contra o vaso sanitário.

"Eu... Eu não sei... Ainda."

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

"É claro que não. Eu aposto que você estava bêbada quando fez... Isso."

Eu respirei fundo.

"Não, eu não estava bêbada. Nem o Edward."

Ela rolou os olhos.

"É claro que meu neto não estava bêbado. Eu tenho certeza de que ele apenas esperava que estivesse lidando com alguém mais inteligente."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? O que isso tudo tem a ver com inteligência?"

Ela deu uma risadinha abafada.

"Esperávamos que, estando no século XXI, você fosse uma garota como qualquer outra e utilizasse métodos contraceptivos, Isabella."

Eu deixei minha boca se abrir em espanto.

"Para a sua informação, eu não precisava de métodos contraceptivos porque eu simplesmente não engravidaria de vento!"

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse uma barata.

"Eu não perguntei por sua vida sexual, Isabella."

Eu coloquei a mão na cabeça e massageei. Ela estava estourando.

"Olha só,", eu comecei e senti que minha voz tremia um pouco, "Eu não queria ser mal educada com a senhora. Para falar a verdade, eu pretendia fugir da senhora por toda a noite."

Ela me olhou horrorizada. Eu apenas continuei.

"Eu não fiz isso sozinha. E eu não estou assim porque eu quis. Eu estou com oito meses de gestação e desde que eu descobri só o que eu tenho feito é passar por provações. Eu não sei exatamente o por que, mas todos acham que eu quis isso."

Eu abri os braços e elevei um pouco a voz.

"Eu vou contar uma verdade: EU NÃO QUIS FICAR GRÁVIDA. Então, por favor, pare de agir como se a culpa fosse toda minha! Eu não preciso da sua aprovação. Eu não preciso nem que você goste de mim!"

Ela me olhava impassível. Eu respirei fundo e comecei a andar até a porta. Eu estava quase destrancando-a quando ela voltou a falar.

"Eu não gostei de você."

Eu ri.

"Eu nunca esperei que gostasse."

E então, eu finalmente abri a porta e sai.

Um pouco mais leve agora.

----------------

Quando eu voltei para a sala onde meus pais e Phil estavam, eu corri até eles e me sentei, querendo me esconder do mundo. Eles não me perguntaram nada e eu estava feliz por ter conseguido não chorar dessa vez. Então eu fiquei lá, de braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para a árvore que cintilava em diversas cores.

Quando a meia noite chegou, Esme fez com que todos nós sentássemos em sua gigantesca mesa de jantar para a ceia. Havia tanta comida que eu achei que ela estivesse cozinhando para um batalhão, mas quando todos estavam sentados na mesa, eu percebi que aquela era exatamente a quantidade certa.

Edward estava perto da ponta da mesa, juntamente com Emmet e seus pais. Sempre que eu arriscava olhar para ele, eu encontrava seu olhar. Eu sorria e desviava, apenas continuando a comer a deliciosa comida.

A mãe de Carlisle me olhava também. Ela tinha uma máscara de raiva em seu rosto e eu me perguntei se ela seria capaz de mudar os pensamentos de Carlisle sobre mim.

Eu realmente esperava que isso não acontecesse.

Depois de estar devidamente satisfeita, Esme fez com que todos se reunissem na sala do piano para o especial da noite.

Quando ela falou isso, eu achei que fosse algo como trocas de presentes. Felizmente, eu havia comprado um para cada membro da família, me sentindo um pouco mal por não ter pensado que Edward tinha avós.

Obviamente, eu só compraria para os avôs maternos.

Mas então, quando nós chegamos a sala, eu percebi que não seria troca de presentes.

Edward estava sentado no banco do piano, parecendo um pouco intimidado. Eu me deixei apreciá-lo por alguns segundos, vendo como seus cabelos pareciam tão macios e sedosos, perfeitos para entrelaçar os dedos neles.

"Toque, querido!" – Esme incentivou e eu vi Edward respirando fundo. Ele se posicionou e então todos ficaram em silencio.

Lentamente, uma melodia começou a soar. Foi com um pouco de espanto que eu percebi que era a mesma que eu havia escutado no dia que eu vi o vídeo de Edward e eu.

Imediatamente, eu senti o bebê se mexer loucamente dentro de mim.

Eu andei até um sofá para me sentar, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, vi Esme acenando para mim. Eu olhei ao meu redor e já que todos estavam entretidos demais na melodia, andei até ela.

Assim que eu cheguei, porém, ela simplesmente me empurrou, fazendo eu me sentar ao lado de Edward.

Ele me olhou surpreso, nunca errando uma nota.

"Desculpe.", murmurei.

Ele sorriu amavelmente. Eu me senti imediatamente bem de poder ficar ao seu lado novamente.

"Tudo bem. É bom ter a fonte de inspiração perto quando se toca algo.", ele murmurou de volta, em uma voz rouca e agradável.

Eu o olhei surpresa. Fonte de inspiração?

Eu queria perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso, mas de repente pareciam ter muitas pessoas a nossa volta.

"É linda." – Eu disse.

Ele me olhou de canto de olho e deu um lindo sorriso torto.

Durante todo o resto da música, eu fiquei ali. E foi só quando ele tocou a última nota que eu senti a bebê se acalmar dentro de mim. Todos bateram palmas e ele se levantou para agradecer.

Ele girou novamente para mim e estendeu a mão.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar."

Eu sorri e aceitei sua mão, sentindo ele entrelaçar os dedos com os meus suavemente.

Rapidamente, nós saímos da sala, subimos as escadas e fomos até seu quarto. Ele entrou e pediu que eu me sentasse na cama.

Então, ele pegou algo em seu armário e trouxe até mim, colocando em meu colo.

Eu olhei para baixo. Era um álbum de fotografia.

"Eu achei que você ia gostar de ter um. Para guardar... As fotos."

Eu sorri.

"Obrigada, Edward."

Ele olhava fixamente para o álbum.

"Só... Abra."

Eu abri. A primeira página era sobre o bebê. Informações.

Havia apenas dois campos escritos. Os nomes dos pais.

Eu sorri e passei para a próxima pagina.

Havia um texto ali, escrito perfeitamente na caligrafia de Edward. Eu aproximei o álbum do meu rosto para poder ler.

_Bella,_

_Talvez essa não seja a melhor maneira de fazer isso. Talvez você nem mesmo goste disso. Mas eu achei que fosse bom tentar._

_Eu não comecei nada direito. Eu passei muito tempo esperando que você visse o quanto eu era idiota e o quanto eu seria um péssimo pai._

_Mas você não viu. Você continuou me aceitando quando eu deixava minhas emoções falarem mais alto e foi só aí que eu percebi que o que você queria não era alguém perfeito._

_Era somente alguém que te apoiasse._

_Eu posso pedir desculpas por toda minha vida e sei que não será o bastante. _

_Eu não estive lá quando você precisou e não te dei apoio quando você caiu._

_Mas, apesar de tudo isso, você está aqui, lendo isso._

_Você é a mulher mais altruísta e boa que eu conheci em toda a minha vida. _

_Eu sou muito pouco para você, mas eu tive a sorte de dar à minha filha uma mãe maravilhosa._

_Porque eu sei que você será. Eu não tenho a menor dúvida disso, Bella._

Eu li a última frase e levantei os olhos, já molhados, para Edward.

Ele continuava ali, com a mesma expressão, olhando fixamente para o álbum em minhas mãos. Só então eu notei que aquela era uma folha solta.

Nervosamente, eu voltei a folhear o álbum. Então eu vi... Uma foto minha no parque, com o mesmo vestido branco do dia da filmagem.

Eu voltei a olhar para ele, sentindo meu coração bater forte.

Eu coloquei o álbum ao meu lado e, lentamente, coloquei minha mão em sua coxa. Ele me olhou e eu vi seus olhos brilhando.

Eu levantei a foto e sorri.

"Você me conhecia, não é?"

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

"Sempre."

Eu suspirei.

"Então porque a aposta, Edward?"

Ele continuou olhando fixamente em meus olhos. Eu podia sentir a tensão do momento ao meu redor.

"Eu nunca achei que você fosse querer algo comigo. Quando Jacob me propôs essa aposta, eu vi uma chance. A minha chance de te conquistar."

Eu ri nervosamente.

"Você poderia ter feito isso. Sem apostas."

Ele levantou a mão e acariciou minha bochecha.

"Não, Bella. Você não imagina o que eu sentia..."

Eu segurei sua mão.

"O que você _sente _agora, Edward?"

Suas pupilas dilataram. Eu nunca estive mais nervosa em toda a minha vida. Eu me sentia quase amortecida, eu não sabia se poderia mexer meus músculos se quisesse andar.

Então, com um suspiro baixo e um sorriso nos lábios, ele disse, de forma clara e suave:

"Eu amo você."

Aquilo era tudo que eu precisava saber.

**Nota da Autora**

**Todas juntas: Ohhhnnn, ele ama ela!**

**Hahaha... Eu fiquei muito assim. E olha que fui eu que escrevi, heim. Costumo brincar que há duas pessoas dentro de mim: A autora e a leitora.**

**Só quero esclarecer que essa fic tem, ao todo, 25 capítulos + extras Edward POV.**

**Quero reviews pq hoje eu to romântica!**

**AMO!**


	21. Brincadeira na neve

**Capitulo Vinte e Um: Brincadeira na Neve.**

_Eu amo você_.

Aquela frase martelava na minha cabeça, enquanto eu estava embriagada demais para conseguir falar alguma coisa. Eu apenas continuei fitando Edward ardentemente.

Eu vi o sorriso dele murchar enquanto ele acariciava minha mão.

"Você não precisa responder, Bella.", ele disse calmamente.

Eu pisquei e consegui me recuperar do meu pequeno transe. Apesar de eu ter sentido todas as partes do meu corpo vibrarem com aquela declaração, eu não podia ser fútil o bastante para responder Edward. Eu ainda estava um pouco confusa e mesmo que estivesse completamente feliz no momento, eu precisava de um tempo para pensar. Em seguida, sorri.

Acho que isso era tudo que eu conseguiria fazer por muito tempo.

Eu alarguei ainda mais o sorriso.

Eu senti a bebê chutando insistentemente minha barriga e levei minha mão até lá, acariciando suavemente. Edward seguiu meu gesto com os olhos e eu, rapidamente, puxei sua mão e coloquei-a por cima da minha.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

"Isso é bem forte.", ele comentou, olhando para mim. Eu sorri e assenti.

Então, ele inclinou seu rosto, ainda com as mãos na minha barriga e sussurrou:

"Eu sei que você deve estar querendo sair daí, mas machucar a sua mãe não é a melhor maneira, bebê."

Eu apenas o olhava conversando com a minha barriga. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente e aquilo só fez meu corpo ser tomado por arrepios.

Eu ainda estava em transe.

Edward havia dito que me amava.

Amor.

Eu nunca achei que pudesse, um dia, incluir isso na minha vida. Eu costumava me sentir desconectada do mundo e das pessoas, mas desde que tudo isso começou, aquilo não me preocupava mais. Eu tinha minha filha e agora Edward estava cada vez mais presente na minha vida.

Inevitavelmente, aquilo era tudo que eu precisava.

Eu senti que a bebê se acalmava gradativamente dentro de mim. Quando ela finalmente parou, Edward se endireitou novamente e eu sorri para ele.

Meus olhos estavam um pouco pesados.

"Obrigada por isso.", eu disse e ele apenas deu de ombros. Então ele se levantou e estendeu sua mão, para eu me levantar também.

Então, eu não pude evitar: Soltei um alto bocejo. Eu me senti imediatamente envergonhada, mas Edward pareceu entender perfeitamente. Ele se inclinou para mim e beijou minha testa amavelmente. Eu fechei meus olhos e deixei aquele sentimento bom de proteção invadir meu corpo.

Eu senti ele me abraçando e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito forte, inspirando o cheiro maravilhoso que vinha dele.

"Eu estou tão cansada.", murmurei e o senti respirando fundo.

"Você não quer deitar um pouco?"

Eu neguei, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Se eu deitasse, não conseguiria me levantar até amanhã."

Ele acariciou minhas costas.

"Você pode dormir aqui, se quiser. Nós temos um ótimo quarto de hospedes."

Eu sorri.

"Eu aposto que ele estará ocupado essa noite."

"Nós temos mais de um quarto de hospedes."

E eu tinha que dividir meu banheiro com Charlie. Injustiça.

Bocejei novamente e deixei todo o peso do meu corpo cair em cima do de Edward.

Lentamente eu acabei entrando no mundo dos sonhos.

Eu não me sentia tão confortável assim há muito tempo.

-------------

Quando eu acordei novamente, havia claridade invadindo o quarto. Eu me espreguicei e só então percebi que eu ainda estava no quarto de Edward.

Me levantei e caminhei até a suíte dele, que eu nunca havia ido antes. Ela era grande e branca.

Enxagüei meu rosto e só então olhei no relógio, constatando que eram dez da manhã.

Enquanto eu descia, eu pude sentir um familiar cheiro de pernil. O segui e acabei chegando a cozinha.

"Bom dia!"

Eu olhei para o lado e vi Esme, parecendo perfeitamente arrumada em um lindo conjunto azul.

"Bom dia. Eu... Dormi."

Ela sorriu.

"Eu sei bem o que é isso, querida."

Eu ri vagamente, colocando a mão sobre a minha barriga.

"Ande, venha tomar café da manhã. Você deve estar faminta!"

E eu realmente estava.

Eu nunca comi tanto em um café da manhã em minha vida. Havia tantas variedades que eu fiquei quase maluca comendo de tudo. A mãe de Esme estava lá também e eu acabei perdendo boa parte do café conversando animadamente com ela.

Em certo momento, Jasper chegou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada, mas ele parecia tão confortável com aquilo que resolvi deixar para lá.

Quando eu finalmente terminei meu café, eu pedi licença e disse que iria ao banheiro novamente. Eu fui e quando estava voltando para a cozinha, Carlisle apareceu.

"Bella? Eu queria mesmo falar com você."

Oh-meu-Deus.

Ele deve estar possesso comigo.

Eu respirei fundo e assenti, enquanto o seguia até seu escritório. Quando eu finalmente estava sentada no sofá que ele tinha lá, ele veio até mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Minha mãe me contou o que aconteceu ontem."

Ai.

"Carlisle, eu sinto muito, mas..."

Ele sorriu.

"Por favor, não se desculpe, Bella. Eu sei muito bem a mãe que eu tenho."

Eu fiquei surpresa com isso.

"Eu só queria te pedir que, por favor, você me perdoasse por isso." – Eu assenti imediatamente – "E que você não contasse nada para Esme."

Aquilo me surpreendeu. Ele, parecendo entender, continuou:

"Esme e minha mãe também tiveram suas desavenças. Digamos que ela nunca gostou de Esme, mesmo quando ela fazia de tudo para agradar."

Eu podia muito bem imaginar isso.

---------------

Eu só consegui encontrar Edward quando já passava das onze horas e eu finalmente havia ido para os jardins. Ele e Emmet estavam lá, no meio da neve, montando um boneco de neve.

Eu sorri sozinha enquanto me aproximava sorrateiramente.

Vendo aqueles dois adultos fazendo uma coisa tão infantil, eu percebi como devia ser bom ter um irmão.

"Bonito...", zombei e vi eles girarem rapidamente e me encararem assustados. Eu comecei a rir e suas feições relaxaram.

"Como se você nunca tivesse feito um boneco de neve..." – Emmet reclamou e eu só pude rir ainda mais.

"É claro que eu fiz! Mas eu costumava ter cinco anos!"

Eu senti algo molhado bater contra meu rosto e parei de rir imediatamente. Ao olhar para frente, vi um Emmet travesso me olhando.

"Seu imbecil, ela está grávida!" – Edward reclamou ao meu favor. Emmet o olhou rolando os olhos.

"Edaí, vai me dizer que ela vai morrer por receber uma bola de neve na cara?"

Enquanto eles discutiam, eu raspei a neve acumulada no beiral da janela e formei uma bola. Então, com toda a cautela que consegui, apontei e a joguei contra Emmet.

E como uma força do destino, a bola simplesmente bateu contra as costas de Edward.

Ops.

Ele parou de falar e girou o corpo lentamente para mim.

"Você jogou uma bola de neve em mim.", ele disse, pausadamente. Eu ergui minhas mãos em sinal de rendição.

"Era para acertar o Emmet! Ela que desviou sozinha!"

Emmet começou a gargalhar alto, mas Edward permanecia impassível.

"Se fosse comigo, eu não deixava isso assim, Edward." – Escutei Jasper falar risonho atrás de mim. Um arrepio de medo passou pelo meu corpo.

"Edward, eu juro que foi sem querer!"

Ele se abaixou e juntou uma grande bola de neve rapidamente. Depois ele se levantou e começou a andar até mim, sempre olhando em meus olhos.

"Edward, eu...", eu tentei novamente, mas ele não parou.

Quando ele estava a centímetros de mim, eu fechei os olhos.

"Abra-os." – Ele ordenou e eu os abri, assustada.

Só a tempo de ver um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios e então ele girar e atacar com força a bola em um Emmet sorridente.

A neve se espatifou bem no meio de seu rosto.

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e gargalhei alto.

Então, sem mais nem menos, eu senti uma grande bola atingir minha barriga.

"Essa foi no bebê!" – Emmet gritou. Eu olhei para Edward e tão logo ele já tinha atirado outra bola no irmão.

Jasper acabou entrando na brincadeira também. Meia hora depois, estávamos os quatro encharcados e sorridentes. Eu acabei deitando no chão, minha respiração rápida.

"Cansada, Swan?" – Emmet gritou. Eu levantei o braço em sinal de derrota.

"Estou fora!"

Ele riu e Jasper o acompanhou. Segundos depois, vi Edward sentar ao meu lado.

Eu espremi minha mão na neve ao meu lado e, rapidamente, joguei uma em seu rosto. Ele me olhou com uma falsa indignação.

"Você é uma traidora.", ele sussurrou e eu ri.

"Você que é mole demais."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e se inclinou em minha direção.

"Então eu devia jogar bolas de neve em você?"

Eu assenti, ainda sorrindo.

Então senti algo gelado na ponta do meu nariz. Edward havia colocado uma quantidade mínima de neve ali.

"Edward, isso não dá nem pra trincar os dentes!", resmunguei.

Ele riu e eu vi Emmet e Jasper entrarem em casa pela minha visão periférica.

"Eu não vou jogar uma bola na sua cara, não adianta."

Eu fiz um bico.

"Assim não tem graça."

Ele olhou para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você realmente quer isso?"

Eu assenti marotamente. Ele então se inclinou sobre mim e deixou sua mão cheia de neve pairar bem em cima do meu rosto. Eu podia sentir os pingos gelados escorrendo pelas suas mãos.

"Bella...", ele alertou. Eu o olhei e de repente, me perdi em seus olhos. Eles estavam verdes e pareciam ter um brilho novo.

"Eu quero, Edward."

Eu não estava mais falando de bolas de neve.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas se inclinou ligeiramente, deixando a mão com neve cair ao meu lado.

Inevitavelmente, eu fechei meus olhos.

E então senti.

Os lábios dele estavam gelados, mas continuavam tão macios como em minhas lembranças. Meu corpo inteiro vibrou com o contato e eu quis que aquilo durasse para sempre. Eu senti sua mão acariciar meus cabelos e enlacei as minhas em sua nuca, o trazendo para mais perto.

Era aquilo que eu queria. Era daquela forma que eu me sentia feliz.

Eu deixei meus dedos subirem e se perderem em seu cabelo, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido baixo contra meus lábios. Juntos, nós abrimos nossos lábios, dando passagem para nossos gostos se encontrarem.

Eu sabia há muito tempo que aquele era o meu vicio, mas eu sempre tentei recusá-lo. Eu coloquei toda a minha alma e ímpeto naquele beijo e podia sentir que Edward fazia o mesmo. Em um determinado momento, sua mão desceu até minha barriga e ele fez um carinho singelo ali. O que só fez com que meu coração desse piruetas dentro do meu peito.

"Eu odeio ter que estragar o momento de vocês, mas eu estou ficando louca de ver a Bella deitada nesse chão gelado!" – Ouvimos a voz de Esme dizer. Edward se separou de mim imediatamente e eu senti falta de seus lábios no mesmo segundo. Ele sorriu tímido para Esme e me ajudou a me levantar.

Ele ainda sorriu para mim quando Esme o mandou ir ajudar Carlisle.

Eu sorri de volta. Esme me empurrou até seu banheiro e me ordenou a tomar banho.

Ela havia deixado algumas roupas para mim. Eram bonitas, mas muito sofisticadas. Quando eu as coloquei, eu me senti imediatamente deslocada.

Eu sai do banheiro e desci as escadas, só para ver que meus pais e Phil já estavam lá novamente.

Todos nós almoçamos e trocamos presentes. Todos me deram presentes para o bebê, o que eu agradeci imensamente. Eu entreguei os meus e todos pareceram muito contentes.

Esme então resolveu mostrar fotos e contar algumas aventuras sobre quando Edward e Emmet eram pequenos. Eu fiquei apenas escutando, me sentindo imensamente em paz.

"Bella? Você pode vir comigo ao banheiro, por favor?" – Renée pediu. Eu assenti e me levantei, sentindo que eu também precisava ir ao banheiro.

Então, eu senti uma dor imensa por toda a minha barriga. Eu soltei um grito abafado e pressionei meu ventre, olhando estagnada para o chão.

"Bella, você está bem?" – Carslile correu para o meu lado e tentou me ajudar. Eu o olhei estática, a dor parecia queimar todo o meu ventre.

"Está... Ai..." – Uma pontada que parecia estar rasgando meu útero me fez perder a voz. Eu vi Edward correr para o meu lado e quando eu olhei para baixo, eu estava completamente molhada.

"A bolsa dela estourou." – Carlisle disse.

Eu olhei para cima e todos me olhavam, surpresos.

"Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto."

**Nota da Autora**

**Pronto! Chegou o momento que vocês estão me cobrando há cinco capítulos: O parto. Gente, vocês são meio masoquistas, né? Querendo que a coitada sinta dor!**

**Haha... Brincadeirinhas à parte, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capitulo :D**

**Beijos :***


	22. Uma nova Cullen

**Capitulo Vinte e Dois: Uma nova Cullen**

Eu sempre vi em filmes como a hora do parto era dolorosa.

Sempre vi o suor e escutei os gritos. Sempre achei que devia ser mesmo muito dolorido.

Mas isso não chegava nem perto da realidade.

Eu sentia como se a dor perfurante no meu ventre estivesse deixando todas as outras partes do meu corpo mortas. Ela dilacerava e quebrava meu corpo e depois de um tempo, eu percebi que gritar simplesmente não diminuiria a dor.

"E lá vem mais uma." – A enfermeira anunciou olhando no aparelho que controlava minhas contrações. Eu fechei os olhos e menos se um segundo depois ela estava lá.

Merda.

Quando eu cheguei ao hospital, duas horas antes, elas eram muito mais espaçadas e duravam muito menos. Agora, eu tinha uma a cada cinco minutos e pareciam durar uma eternidade. Quando ela finalmente passou, eu olhei para minha mãe.

"Meu Deus, Bella, você está sangrando!"

Eu olhei para a minha barriga, mas não havia sangue lá. Renée veio até mim e passou um papel na minha boca.

Ah, claro. Eu me lembrava vagamente de ter mordido a boca.

"Mãe.", eu disse, com as poucas forças que me restavam, "Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso."

Ela passou a mão na minha testa e sorriu.

"Claro que vai, Bella. Você é muito forte."

Eu ri. Porque todos falavam isso? Eu não era forte coisa nenhuma! Aquilo estava me matando! Eu não ia conseguir!

Eu só queria pedir que alguém fizesse isso parar, porque eu estava indo para o precipício.

"Mãe, pelo amor de Deus. Faça isso parar!"

Ela respirou fundo, parecendo desnorteada.

"Querida... Ninguém pode fazer isso parar."

Eu soltei um guinchado e esfreguei o rosto. Eu estava apavorada.

Senti algumas pontadas.

Ah não... De novo não!

Mas lá estava ela. Mais forte, mais perfurante do que nunca. Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e deixei um grito escapar.

Quando ela finalmente passou, eu olhei para minha mãe, assustada.

"Chame o Edward. AGORA!"

Ela assentiu e logo saiu dali. Menos de meio minuto depois ele entrou no quarto. Eu tentei me arrumar na cama e o chamei com a mão. Ele andou até mim e quando ele estava próximo o bastante para eu agarrar sua camisa, eu o fiz e o puxei para tão perto que nossos narizes se tocavam.

"Escute bem o que eu vou te dizer,", eu disse pausadamente, - "Eu nunca mais vou transar na minha vida. NUNCA!"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

Eu o larguei e voltei a afundar minha cabeça no travesseiro, tentando encontrar um pouco de conforto.

É, estava impossível.

Um segundo depois, eu pude senti-la vindo. Mas já? O que era isso, um complô?

Eu tateei a cama e encontrei a mão de Edward. Enquanto a contração ia ganhando força, eu apertava sua mão ferozmente.

Ele não disse um ai durante toda ela.

Quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto, meia hora depois, eu gritei para ela:

"A injeção na coluna, pelo amor de Deus!"

Ela me olhou sorridente e verificou minha dilatação.

"Você tem sorte, já está pronta!"

Eu ri.

"Sorte?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Algumas mulheres ficam mais de um dia sofrendo."

Ok, então eu definitivamente tinha sorte.

Meu obstetra chegou não muito tempo depois. Ele disse que eu estaria indo para a sala de cirurgia e nós poderíamos finalmente tirar o bebê.

Isso! Tirar o bebê. Essa era a palavra chave!

Eu queria gritar: TIRA, TIRA, TIRA!

Mas logo depois me lembrei que a minha vagina estaria envolvida no processo.

Merda, eu nunca mais ia transar mesmo. E eu falava muito sério.

Eu estava na maca, no meio do corredor, quando a enfermeira fez aquela pergunta.

"Quem você vai querer que te acompanhe?"

Eu levantei a cabeça e vi que todos estavam ali, me esperando.

"Edward."

Naquele momento, eu não tinha forças para fingir que não era ele quem eu queria comigo.

-----------

"Quando eu contar três você tem que empurrar bem forte, Bella!" – O médico gritou, - "Um, dois... TRÊS!"

Eu fechei os olhos e fiz toda a força que eu conseguia.

"Isso, só mais um pouco!"

Eu abri os olhos respirando com dificuldade. Olhei para Edward e ele estava me olhando.

"Eu não vou conseguir.", disse com dificuldade. Ele apertou minha mão mais forte.

"O quanto você quer ver nossa filha?"

Eu não precisava nem pensar.

"Muito, mas..."

Ele não me deixou continuar.

"Então você sabe que vai conseguir."

Eu respirei fundo e empurrei outra vez.

Eu estava praticamente sem forças. Eu sentia meu corpo inteiro moído. Mas isso, magicamente, passou.

Quando eu a escutei chorando.

"Pegue ela!", eu gritei quando vi que Edward continuava ao meu lado. Ele assentiu e foi até o médico, que acabava de fazer os primeiros testes nela.

Eu assisti enquanto a enfermeira dava o pequeno pacotinho para Edward.

E quando ele virou e eu o vi olhando tão encantado para o bebê, eu não pude evitar: Comecei a chorar descontroladamente.

Ele andou até mim e se ajoelhou ao meu lado, então eu vi.

Ela era amassada, vermelha e muito bochechuda.

Mas era linda.

"Ela é linda." – Edward vocalizou meus pensamentos e pelo tom de sua voz, eu não precisei nem olhá-lo para perceber que ele estava chorando também.

-------------

A minha filha nasceu no dia 25 de dezembro de 2006, às 16:25, pesando 2. 450 e medindo 45 centímetros.

Ela era pequena e prematura, mas era perfeitamente saudável.

Eu passei todo o dia de natal recebendo visitas e mais visitas. Foi só às dez horas que me deixaram sozinha com ela. Eu pedi que minha mãe apagasse a luz do quarto do hospital, pois eu queria dormir um pouco.

Eu escutei o barulho da porta sendo aberta e olhei para Edward.

"Posso entrar?"

"Claro."

Ele veio até mim e eu sorri para ele. Nos meus braços, meu pequeno embrulhinho ressonava perfeitamente.

"Você já... Escolheu um nome?"

Eu suspirei. Não, eu não havia escolhido nenhum nome ainda.

"Não. Eu pensei que você pudesse me ajudar com isso."

Ele sentou-se na beirada na cama e começou a afagar minha coxa, coberta pelo lençol.

"Eu gosto de Lilly."

Eu olhei para o rosto lindo e rechonchudo dela.

Lilly parecia ótimo.

"Diga _oi_ para o papai, Lilly..."

Edward sorriu.

"Você está cansado?", perguntei. Eu podia ver pelo seu rosto que estava, mas mesmo assim ele negou.

Eu coloquei Lilly ao meu lado na cama e deixei um espaço vago do outro lado.

"Mas você acha que pode deitar do outro lado? Eu tenho medo que ela caia."

"Ah."

Eu sorri fracamente para ele.

Então, ele se levantou e, com um cuidado impressionante, se deitou do outro lado de Lilly. Nossos joelhos se tocavam.

"Ela é tão parecida com você.", sussurrei. Ele levantou os olhos e nós estávamos realmente perto.

"Obrigado por isso, Bella."

Eu olhei para Lilly e assenti.

"Eu também tenho que te agradecer."

Então, não muito tempo depois, nós dois dormimos.

E sabe todas as outras vezes que eu disse o quanto eu me sentia completa e feliz?

Nada se comparava com o que eu sentia agora.

_Nada_.

**Nota da Autora**

**Eu amo as reviews que vocês deixam para mim... É tão gratificante! Obrigada!**

**E, finalmente, Lilly **


	23. Beirando à loucura

**Capitulo Vinte e Três: Beirando à loucura.**

Eu abri meus olhos rapidamente e deixei a exaustão denunciar meu estado.

Quebrada.

Lilly estava em casa há apenas uma semana e era assim que eu me sentia. Cansada, quebrada, sem dormir direito há horas.

Eu achei que eu conseguisse lidar com isso. Eu pensei que eu encontraria uma rotina.

Mas nada parecia dar certo.

Há uma semana eu mal comia direito.

Há uma semana, eu acordava a cada meia hora para ver se Lilly estava respirando.

Há uma semana eu me esquecia de tomar banho, pois eu sempre estava muito mais preocupada com a Lilly.

Eu estava completamente exausta e só fazia uma semana.

Eu rolei para o lado e me arrastei até seu berço. A peguei no colo e comecei a niná-la, da melhor forma que eu consegui.

"Dorme, amor... Dorme...", eu falava repetidamente, mas ela não parecia me escutar.

Eu não sei exatamente por quanto tempo eu fiquei daquela forma. Eu só percebi que estava enlouquecendo quando senti que chorava junto com Lilly.

Eu escorreguei e sentei no chão, com ela ainda em meu colo. A olhei fixamente e eu não pude controlar minhas lágrimas.

"Porque você está chorando?", eu perguntava, "Por favor... Dorme!!!"

Mas ela não me obedecia. Eu tateei o chão ao meu redor e achei meu celular. Disquei o número que eu já sabia de cor e, no quinto toque, a voz sonolenta de Edward soou.

"Bella?"

"Eu estou ficando maluca!", gemi.

"Bella, são três horas da manhã."

Eu funguei alto.

"Eu sei e ela está chorando!"

Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo. Eu estava prestes a começar outro ataque de choro quando ele falou:

"Eu estou indo para aí."

E antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ele havia desligado.

-------

Quando Edward chegou, eu ainda estava no chão, chorando. Ele tirou Lilly do meu colo e ela, imediatamente, parou de chorar. Eu assisti incrédula enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro e ela ressonava tranquilamente.

Traidora.

Ele se ajoelhou com ela na minha frente e eu funguei alto.

"Bella, eu acho que ela está com fome."

Ah.

Eu respirei fundo e estiquei meus braços, para pegá-la.

"Porque não tem um manual? Ou pelo menos um botão que indique o que ela quer..."

Ele deu uma risada baixa e encostou na parede ao meu lado. Enquanto eu fazia uma acrobacia para ele não ver meu seio, ele parecia muito interessado em algo no chão no meu quarto.

Eu a senti abocanhar meu mamilo e aquilo doeu um pouquinho. Depois de um minuto, eu já havia me acostumado com a sensação, então deixei minha cabeça tombar no ombro de Edward.

"Desculpa."

Ele não respondeu imediatamente.

"Não tem problema."

Eu respirei fundo.

"É que eu estou tão cansada. Eu fico o dia todo preocupada com ela e quando eu finalmente posso dormir, ela chora. Ela parece escolher as piores horas para chorar e Charlie nunca me ajuda. Pra falar a verdade eu acho que ele foge de mim."

"Eu acho que seu pai só não lida muito bem com crianças recém nascidas."

Eu bufei.

"Eu sei, mas seria ótimo se ele pudesse segurá-la enquanto eu tomo banho. Quero dizer, eu nem me lembro da última vez que eu tomei banho! Pra falar a verdade eu não tenho me lembrado de nada ultimamente."

Eu senti a boquinha de Lilly se desprender lentamente do peito e quando olhei para ela, vi que seus olhinhos verdes estavam se fechando lentamente.

Eu cutuquei Edward e ele a olhou.

"Não é linda?", perguntei sorrindo. Era engraçado como as minhas emoções mudavam tão rapidamente quando eu estava com ela.

Ele assentiu.

"Ela é maravilhosa."

Eu sorri. E ela era mesmo.

Não havia nada que se comparava ao sentimento quente que irradiava meu peito quando eu via aquele ser tão pequenininho dormir feliz em meus braços. Com ela junto a mim, eu me sentia completa.

Eu suspirei e estiquei meus braços, a dando para Edward. Ele a pegou cuidadosamente e se levantou. Eu me arrastei até minha cama e dormi imediatamente.

-----------

Quando eu acordei, na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que eu ouvi foram gritos. Eu me levantei e imediatamente vi a cena.

Charlie olhava furioso para mim e quando eu girei meu rosto, vi que Edward estava dormindo na cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço da Lilly.

"O que é isso?" – Charlie gritou e eu vi Edward acordar lentamente.

Merda.

"Isso se chama Edward."

Ele bateu a porta com força.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não estava aqui ontem!"

Eu senti uma dor de cabeça me atingir.

"Pai, Edward veio me ajudar."

"Senhor Swan, eu só..."

"VOCÊ FICA CALADO!"

"PAI, PARA DE GRITAR!"

Ele me olhou alterado.

"PARAR DE GRITAR? EU TENHO UMA FILHA QUE ACABOU DE SAIR DA MATERNIDADE E AGORA A ENCONTRO COM O INFELIZ QUE FEZ ISSO COM ELA, E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU PARE DE GRITAR?"

Eu ouvi o choro da Lilly irromper o ar e tive que trincar os dentes para não voar em cima de Charlie. Felizmente, Edward se apressou e pegou Lilly do berço, aninhando-a em seus braços.

"Edward, leve a Lilly lá pra baixo."

Charlie me olhou estupefato.

"NÃO, ele não vai a lugar nenhum!"

Eu me levantei.

"VAI SIM!"

Quando eu olhei para ele, fiz sinal afirmativo, e ele saiu do quarto. Eu esfreguei a têmpora antes de voltar a falar.

"Eu tenho uma filha.", disse pausadamente.

"Eu sei disso, só estou me assegurando que você não faça outra."

Eu tive que rir. Bem alto.

"Do que você está falando? Edward fez o favor de vir até aqui me ajudar, já que meu pai não sai do seu quarto para fazer isso! Eu tive que pedir pro Edward vir aqui às três da manhã porque desde que eu vim pra essa casa, tudo que o senhor faz é fugir de mim!"

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou logo em seguida.

"Eu estou cansada! Eu não estou conseguindo cuidar disso sozinha! Eu preciso de ajuda, nem que seja alguém para olhá-la enquanto eu COMO! Será que você não entende? Eu não preciso de um pai que tem medo de quebrar a própria neta! Eu preciso de alguém que ME AJUDE, e você não está fazendo NADA DISSO!"

Eu ergui os braços e dei uma risada nervosa.

"Você está mais preocupado com o fato de eu estar transando com o Edward! Eu tenho uma notícia bombástica para você: Eu não tenho tempo de pensar em transar. Tudo que eu consigo pensar é em como seria bom se a Lilly dormisse tempo o bastante para eu escovar meus dentes!"

Eu disse a ultima palavra com a voz fina e quase inexistente. Em seguida, fui até meu armário e tirei todas as roupas que eu consegui, enfiando tudo na minha mochila. Charlie apenas me olhava.

Quando eu terminei, eu coloquei nas costas e, agradecendo por ter dormido com roupas de sair e não pijamas, eu passei por ele e sai do meu quarto.

"Eu vou sair daqui. Vou ir pra qualquer lugar. Eu sei que você pode estar fazendo o seu melhor, pai, mas no momento, não é isso que eu preciso."

Então eu dei de ombros e desci as escadas, a mochila nas costas e uma mala com as coisas de Lilly na outra. Quando eu cheguei a cozinha, Edward estava dando uma mamadeira para Lilly.

"Você esquentou?", perguntei, passando a mão nos cabelos escuros dela. Ele assentiu.

"Tudo bem... Eu tenho uma noticia que você pode não gostar muito."

Ele levantou os olhos que eram exatamente iguais ao de Lilly e eu respirei fundo.

"Eu não tenho onde morar."

----------

Eu tentava não levar o gigantesco entusiasmo de Esme pelo lado bom.

Quero dizer, eu havia acabado de brigar com Charlie, ao ponto de sair de casa. Ela não poderia parecer um pouquinho mais triste?

Mas essa era Esme e não, ela não se importava em parecer triste.

Felizmente, eu tive o resto da manhã para poder cuidar de mim. Eu tomei banho, comi, cortei as unhas, penteei os cabelos. E pude fazer tudo isso calmamente, pois sabia que Lilly estava sendo cuidada por alguém.

Quando eu finalmente acabei de cuidar de mim, eu desci e vi que Edward estava tocando na sala do piano. Eu andei até lá só para ver Esme e Lilly prestando toda a atenção possível nele.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Esme e ela sorriu para mim, sem me entregar minha filha.

"Ahn, você pode me dar ela agora.", eu disse baixinho para não atrapalhar a música. Esme me olhou e fez um bico engraçado.

Eu suspirei.

"Mas se você quiser pode ficar mais um pouquinho."

Ela sorriu satisfeita e eu tive que rolar os olhos para essa situação.

Quando Edward terminou de tocar, ele veio até nós e se sentou ao lado de Esme, mexendo nas mãozinhas de Lilly. Eu repousei minha cabeça contra o encosto do sofá e deixei meus olhos se fecharem.

"AI MEU DEUS!"

Eu dei um pulo, só para ver Alice correndo em nossa direção. Ela parou em frente à Esme e começou a sacudir as mãos.

"Olha só pra isso, ela já está parecendo uma neném de verdade!", ela olhou para Edward, "Ela está a sua cara!", e depois virou para mim, "Azar o seu, carregou por nove meses para não ter nada a ver com a criança."

Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo:

"Ela tem os cabelos da Bella.", ele disse.

"Tecnicamente, foram só oito meses e duas semanas."

Ela rolou os olhos para nós dois e estendeu os braços para pegá-la. Esme, deu um sorrisinho amarelo e entregou Lilly a Alice de muito mal grado.

"Só não pule com ela no seu colo.", eu alertei e Alice assentiu, balançando ela de um lado para o outro.

"Ahn, Alice..." – Edward começou, mas eu fiz um gesto para que ele parasse. Se meus cálculos estivessem certos, do jeito que Alice estava balançando, Lilly ia...

"AAAAAH, ELA GORFOU EM MIM!"

Gorfar.

Alice estendeu Lilly para longe do seu corpo e eu tive que rir. Eu vi as perninhas dela balançando e quando Edward a pegou, eu andei até ele para ver o estrago na sua roupinha. Não havia muito, mas o cheiro era ruim. Então, enquanto Alice saia correndo para o banheiro, eu comecei a puxar Edward em direção ao quarto de hospedes, onde eu tinha deixado as roupinhas extras dela.

Quando nós estávamos passando pelo corredor, porém, eu vi Alice e Jasper conversando. Eu olhei para Edward e ele assentiu, pensando o mesmo que eu.

Nós fomos até o quarto e eu fiquei sentada enquanto ele trocava a Lilly. Depois, ele a deixou com Esme enquanto eu dormia um pouco.

No fim da tarde, eu acordei e fui até a cozinha a procura de comida. Charlie me ligou nesse meio tempo.

Ele pediu desculpas e disse que se eu achava que era melhor ficar com os Cullen, ele aceitaria, mesmo não gostando muito. Eu agradeci e disse que tão logo eu conseguisse equilibrar as coisas, eu voltaria para casa.

Mesmo eu não fazendo a menor idéia de quando isso seria.

-------------

Eu ouvi o choro da Lilly e abri os olhos, relutante. Me levantei e me arrastei até o bercinho, a pegando e tentando dar de mamar.

Ela negava.

Merda. O que mais ela podia querer?

Eu ainda fiquei cerca de cinco minutos tentando fazê-la dormir antes de ir até o quarto de Edward. Por fim, eu simplesmente fui.

Quando eu entrei, tudo estava escuro. Lilly continuava chorando, e isso fez com que ele acordasse sozinho. Ele se levantou, e parecendo ainda estar dormindo, a pegou de meus braços e começou a aninhá-la.

É lógico que a traidora continuou sendo completamente traidora e se calou no mesmo segundo.

Eu andei até a cama de Edward e me aninhei ali, abraçando a mim mesma. Minutos depois, eu escutei Lilly sendo colocada no bercinho que havia no quarto de Edward, e senti que ele deitava ao meu lado.

Nós dois estávamos muito cansados. Mas isso não era, nem de longe, o real motivo para ele ter enrolado seus braços ao redor de mim e ter me feito passar uma perna por cima de seu quadril.

Eu podia muito bem lidar com o fato de estar me apaixonando por ele.

Só o que eu não queria admitir era já estar apaixonada. Mas, indubitavelmente, eu estava.

**Nota da Autora**

**Desculpem pela demora. Sabe como é, final de semana... Mas aqui estou eu com o capitulo! Espero que vocês gostem ;]**

**Beijos!**

**Ah, e lógico, muito obrigada por todos os comentários! Amo, amo e amo!**


	24. De volta para a rotina

**Nota: **E esse é o penúltimo capitulo. Espero que curtam. :D

**Capitulo Vinte e Quatro: De volta para a rotina. **

Quando Edward estacionou o Volvo perfeitamente em uma vaga, eu me senti ainda mais nervosa.

Então era isso. Eu deveria sair e sorrir, demonstrando o como eu estava feliz.

Mas eu não me sentia assim. Eu queria pedir à Edward que me levasse de volta para casa, pois eu não pretendia encarar os estudantes de Forks High School tão cedo.

Porém eu sabia que eu precisava fazer isso. Por mim mesma. Eu não podia me prejudicar por causa de medos como esse. Foi por isso que quando eu senti a mão quente de Edward sobrepor a minha, eu o olhei e disse:

"Eu quero isso."

Ele sorriu e assentiu, saindo do carro e vindo abrir a porta para mim.

Quando ele fechou a porta, ele me puxou pela cintura e deu um beijo na minha testa. Eu fechei os olhos e sorri para ele, que logo apoiou a mão na curva das minhas costas e me guiou gentilmente pelo estacionamento.

Eu estava me sentindo tão nostálgica.

Eu havia freqüentado aquela escola por muito tempo, e a ultima vez que eu estive ali, eu estava grávida. Agora eu havia perdido sete quilos e já conseguia vestir meu velho uniforme.

Eu vi Tyler sair de sua van e parar só para olhar para nós. Aquilo foi tão penetrante que eu travei, fazendo com que Edward acabasse andando alguns passos sem mim. Quando ele percebeu que eu não o seguia, ele voltou e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

"Não ligue pra eles. Você está aqui por você, não se esqueça."

Eu assenti e deixei que ele me puxasse.

E enquanto nós dois passávamos pelas pessoas, eu podia sentir o olhar de cada um deles perfurando nossas costas. Edward me acompanhou até a porta da minha primeira sala e eu me senti imediatamente desprotegida.

"Você vai ficar bem?", ele perguntou cauteloso.

"Vou."

Ele não pareceu muito certo disso.

"Pode ir."

Por fim, ele assentiu e me deu outro beijo na testa, me deixando ali sozinha.

Eu respirei profundamente antes de entrar e, quando o fiz, foi como se dez pessoas viessem em cima de mim ao mesmo tempo.

"Bella!"

"Nossa, como você emagreceu rápido!"

"Como está o bebê?"

"Já nasceu?"

Eu dei meu melhor sorriso e tentei abrir caminho até minha velha carteira. Eles me seguiram e eu, resignada, comecei a responder suas perguntas.

Todas elas.

-----------

"Bella, porque exatamente nós estamos fazendo esse caminho gigantesco só para ir até o refeitório?" – Alice questionou enquanto eu andava a passos rápidos.

"Não é obvio? Eu não quero ter meus quinze minutos de fama."

Ângela riu.

"Eu posso te entender. Não teve uma aula que te deixassem em paz."

Eu assenti, pois era exatamente isso. Ao invés de ter aulas, até os professores pareciam querer saber sobre mim.

Nós finalmente chegamos a entrada da cozinha e eu tentei entrar despercebida.

"Hey, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?"

Eu dei um sorrisinho amarelo.

"Desculpe!" – Alice disse, - "Mas a outra entrada está congestionada!"

A cozinheira arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

"Congestionada? E porque ela estaria assim?"

Opa.

Alice fez um gesto estranho com as mãos.

"Eles estão fazendo uma parede humana para a Bella responder as perguntas deles, sabe como é."

Eu quase ri com isso. Mas quando a cozinheira deu uma boa olhada em mim e fez um bico resignado, eu tive que me lembrar de beijar a Alice depois.

Ela era mesmo demais. E eu mal acreditei quando pudemos pegar nossos lanches ali mesmo e não na fila. Eu quase estranhei de ter apetite para somente meio lanche e quando sai da cantina, pensei que talvez, eu pudesse me esconder atrás da minha garrafinha de água mineral.

"Desiste, Bella, estão todos olhando para nós."

Eu bufei e tentei me concentrar em ir em linha reta para minha mesa.

Mas é claro que eu não consegui. Antes que eu chegasse a metade do caminho, havia dez pessoas na minha frente.

----------

Eu sabia o que aconteceria, mas quando eu fechei a porta da sala do conselheiro, eu tentei não pensar nisso.

O Sr. Jones era um cara legal. Ele me deu um sorriso quando eu me sentei na cadeira na sua frente.

"Como foram suas férias de natal, senhorita Swan?"

"Boas, obrigada."

Ele sorriu.

"Fico feliz por isso."

Eu comecei a tamborilar meus dedos nos meus joelhos.

"Presumo que você já saiba por que está aqui."

É claro que eu sabia. Os alunos só eram chamados na sala do conselheiro por um motivo: notas baixas.

"Vagamente."

Ele empurrou uma pasta para mim. Eu a coloquei em meu colo e abri.

Eram meus boletins.

Eu sorri ao ver o primeiro. As notas se revezavam entre o nove e o dez. Havia apenas um oito escondidinho, que eu havia reclamado muito quando ganhara.

Eu virei a página e tive que conter um soluço.

Minha maior nota havia sido oito. Eu deixei meus olhos rodarem até a pior nota: 1,0.

Eu já estava retida.

Merda, merda, merda.

É claro que eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Eu havia perdido tantas aulas e minhas provas haviam sido feitas de uma forma assustadoramente leviana. Eu senti um aperto no peito quando vi que mesmos nas provas que eu julgara fáceis, eu havia ido terrivelmente mal.

Eu suspirei e levantei meus olhos para o conselheiro.

"O que isso significa?"

Ele entortou a boca antes de me responder.

"Significa que, infelizmente, nós teremos que te reter no terceiro ano, senhorita Swan."

Eu assenti e fechei a pasta, empurrando-a novamente para o conselheiro.

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora?"

Ele pareceu até mesmo triste.

"Infelizmente não."

Eu arrastei a cadeira para trás e me levantei.

"Obrigada."

E então, sai dali o mais rápido que pude.

----------

Eu realmente tentava me convencer de que eu já esperava por isso. Mas, a verdade, é que eu pensei que pudesse conseguir. Que eu pudesse dar um jeito de passar.

Mas agora, sentada sozinha em uma sala vazia, chorando sem parar, eu podia ver que não.

Eu teria que fazer o ano todo novamente.

Enxuguei algumas lágrimas, mas logo meu rosto voltou a ficar molhado.

Eu esfreguei minhas mãos no rosto, mas mesmo assim não consegui parar de chorar.

Então era isso.

Escutei a porta ser aberta e olhei assustada para ela.

Meu coração ficou um pouco mais leve quando eu vi que era Edward. Eu tentei fingir que não estava chorando, mas eu apenas consegui chorar ainda mais.

Ele cruzou a sala em um átimo e no segundo seguinte eu havia enfiado meu rosto em seu peito, chorando compulsivamente.

"Eu repeti...", murmurei entre soluços. Ele assentiu e enfiou os dedos no meu cabelo, afagando-os carinhosamente.

"Shh..."

Eu o apertei mais contra mim e fechei os olhos, querendo esquecer aquilo.

Eu não sabia o que me faria melhorar. Eu não queria ter que encarar ninguém além de Edward, nem mesmo Lilly. Eu queria conseguir parar de chorar antes de fazer isso.

Eu queria ser forte, mesmo que por dentro eu me sentisse tão fraca.

Eu afastei meu rosto lentamente e olhei fixamente nos olhos de Edward.

"Você tem a chave da sala de música?"

Eu vi os cantos dos lábios dele ser curvarem em um pequeno sorriso antes dele concordar lentamente com a cabeça.

Ótimo.

-------------

Eu não sabia como, mas eu sentia como se a música de Edward fosse um calmante para mim. Eu apenas me sentei ao seu lado enquanto ele tocava e fechei os olhos, absorvendo toda a emoção que a melodia passava, fazendo com que meu coração se acalmasse.

"Você toca tão bem...", eu murmurei em um determinado momento.

"Eu já falei que isso se deve ao fato de ter minha inspiração ao meu lado."

Eu sorri, me lembrando dessa sua mesma frase no dia de natal.

"Sim, você realmente disse. E desde lá eu não entendi muito bem."

Ele me olhou sorrindo.

"Eu fiz essa música pensando em você, Bella."

(**seria legal se vocês ouvissem a música. Está na trilha sonora de Lua Nova: The Meadow – Alexandre desplat)**

Eu achava tão linda a forma como ele conseguia tocar e conversar ao mesmo tempo. Era realmente o fato de que tocar piano era exercido pela parte esquerda do cérebro.

"Em mim?"

Ele assentiu, aumentando o ritmo das notas.

"No dia que eu fiquei com você pela primeira vez."

Eu sorri.

"Você fez essa música pensando em nós, então?"

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

Eu passei meu dedo pelo contorno de seu ante-braço, descoberto pela manga dobrada do uniforme. Senti ele estremecer em baixo de mim e aquilo me deixou satisfeita.

"Essa é a nossa música."

"Sua música. Eu fiz ela para você."

Eu sorri e me levantei. Edward seguiu meus passos com o canto dos olhos.

"E você pode continuar tocando mesmo fazendo outras coisas?", perguntei com uma voz baixa, enquanto ia até a porta e a trancava.

"Tecnicamente."

Tecnicamente. Sei.

Eu andei até a única janela e a fechei. Uma penumbra parcial invadiu a sala, mas eu ainda podia ver perfeitamente o contorno de Edward.

Eu andei até onde ele poderia me olhar perfeitamente e parei, sorrindo para ele.

"Esse é o meu presente.", eu disse baixo.

Em seguida, um por um, desabotoei os botões da minha blusa.

Eu podia ver as pupilas de Edward dilatarem consideravelmente.

Eu deixei a blusa cair no chão com um baque surdo e rapidamente, deixei meu sutiã escorregar também.

"Como uma inspiração viva...", eu deixei minha saia escorregar e junto com ela minha roupa intima.

E ali estava eu.

Nua.

Eu sorri timidamente e pude sentir como a música havia se tornado mais rápida.

Eu andei até ele e me postei atrás dele, espalmando minhas mãos em seus ombros. Ele estava tenso.

"Toque para mim, Edward.", sussurrei. Eu então me sentei ao seu lado novamente e pude sentir a tensão que emanava dele.

Eu levei meus lábios até seu pescoço e dei um beijo cálido no local. O gosto de sua pele era delicioso.

Eu fechei meus olhos e recostei minha testa sobre a lateral de seu rosto.

"Me faça esquecer."

Ele perdeu uma nota.

Eu sorri e passei meu corpo por baixo de seus braços, sentando-me em seu colo. Eu acompanhei enquanto ele engolia em seco, seus olhos fechados apertados.

"Abra os olhos, Edward."

Ele abriu e eu me perdi no mar verde que me esperava.

Então, como se fossemos dois imãs puxando um ao outro, eu colei nossos lábios.

O beijo simples se tornou sôfrego. Nós abrimos nossos lábios ao mesmo tempo e nossos sabores se misturaram de uma só vez. Eu escutava ele perder várias notas no piano, mas aquilo não me incomodava no momento. Eu sentia seu corpo pressionar o meu e aquilo me embriagava totalmente.

Eu passei minhas mãos por seu peito, abrindo sua blusa. Eu podia senti-lo pulsando em baixo de mim. Eu queria aquilo e ele também. Nós queríamos.

Juntos.

"Edward...", eu murmurei com nossas bocas a milímetros de distancia. Ele abriu os olhos e eu o encarei penetrantemente.

Não havia mais o que mentir, não havia mais o que pensar.

Eu sabia que era aquilo.

Eu não tinha mais dúvidas.

"Eu amo você."

Uma seqüência impressionante de notas foram perdidas e eu tive que sorrir com isso. No segundo seguinte, suas mãos impulsionaram minhas costas e eu senti ele enterrar sua exitação em mim. Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e gemi, tamanho o êxtase que eu estava passando.

Edward espalmou suas mãos em meu bumbum e me levantou, fazendo com que eu sentasse contra as teclas do piano. Ele me beijou tão sofregamente que eu podia sentir toda a paixão que nós havíamos reprimido por tanto tempo explodir entre nós.

"Bella...", ele murmurou e eu assenti, sabendo exatamente que o que ele queria dizer, não havia como ser transformado em palavras.

Nossos movimentos eram decorados pela nossa própria música, feita pelo piano que soava a cada investida de Edward contra mim e a cada movimento que meu quadril fazia.

"Bella....", ele murmurou novamente, tirando uma de suas mãos de mim e tateando algo em seu bolso. Então, ele voltou e eu senti algo gelado contra minha mão.

Eu olhei para baixo e vi o que era. Voltei meu olhar para ele e sorri.

"Sem mais filhos. Por enquanto."

Eu sorri ainda mais e rasguei o pacote do preservativo.

"Por enquanto.", repeti enquanto desenrolava o látex por sua masculinidade.

No segundo seguinte, tudo que eu podia sentir era Edward se adequando perfeitamente bem dentro de mim. Mas, diferentemente das outras vezes, desta vez ele puxou meu rosto e colou nossas bocas, no mesmo ritmo de nossos corpos.

Extasiante.

Alucinante.

E quando nós chegamos ao clímax juntos, nós ouvimos a última longa nota soar antes que ambos escorregássemos em direção ao chão, aconchegando-se um no outro.

Finalmente sinceros.

**Nota da Autora**

**Ufa! Até que enfim esses dois se resolveram. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Amo todas!**


	25. É só o começo

**Nota: E esse é o último capitulo. Quero agradecer à todas as queridas que me acompanharam, lendo e deixando reviews, sendo carinhosas comigo, sempre me dando incentivo. Vocês são mesmo demais. E foi só por isso que eu consegui terminar essa FIC e postá-la para vocês.**

**Bem, esse é o último capitulo, e ontem eu comecei a postar os EXTRAS, que são todos na visão do Edward. Pra todas que haviam pedido isso no meio da fic, aí está, pessoal. Não esqueçam de deixar reviews lá também.**

**São dez extras, se eu não me engano. É claro que não é toda a fic, apenas algumas cenas que eu julguei ser importantes o bastante para serem reescritas.**

**Haverá SIM uma segunda temporada, e eu vou postá-la em breve. O nome será "Por Toda Minha Vida" e eu espero que todas vocês me acompanhem lá também. Eu pretendo postar até o final da semana o primeiro capitulo, se tudo der certo.**

**Bom, acho que é isso. Agora, vamos ao capitulo?? Haha.**

**Capitulo Vinte e Cinco: É só o começo**

É claro que eu estava atrasada.

Eu corri de um lado para o outro no quarto que eu julgava como meu na casa dos Cullens, procurando o brinco de pérola pelo chão.

Quando eu finalmente o achei, quase chorei de emoção.

Eu o coloquei e virei para me olhar no espelho.

Tudo que vi foi a mesma garota branca e magra de um ano atrás.

_Um ano_ desde que eu havia ficado grávida. Eu dei um sorrisinho nervoso e meu reflexo me imitou.

Depois, sai a passos rápidos pela casa.

Hoje era o dia da formatura de Edward. O problema é que já passava das seis e eu era a única que não estava pronta. Desci as escadas correndo e fui direto para os jardins.

O sol estava quase se pondo, era a hora do crepúsculo. Eu procurei por eles e logo vi os cabelos acaju de Esme perto de sua Mercedes.

Enquanto eu andava até lá, eu pude apreciar a cena tão rotineira da minha vida.

Esme e Carlisle estavam conversando, a porta do motorista aberta e Esme gesticulava muito, como sempre. Já Edward estava levantando Lilly acima de sua cabeça.

Eu podia ver como as perninhas dela balançavam nuas e como a fraldinha aparecia, pois o aperto de Edward fazia com que seu vestidinho de bolinhas subisse. Eu o vi sorrindo e enquanto ela ria descontroladamente.

Eu fechei os olhos e apreciei aquele som tão único.

Eu suspirei, incapaz de não sorrir. Aquela era a cena mais bonita do universo, o sentido real de felicidade para mim. Enquanto eu continuei andando até lá, eu parecia pisar em nuvens.

Eu parei a poucos passos dos dois e entrelacei os dedos, apreciando a cena dessa vez. Edward logo percebeu que eu estava ali e aninhou Lilly em seu colo, virando o rosto bonito para mim.

Vendo-os assim, juntos, eu percebia como eles eram parecidos. O mesmo tom de pele, os mesmos olhos...

Perfeitos.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu a peguei. Ele me puxou e eu vi Lilly erguer os bracinhos para mim. Eu praticamente colei meu corpo ao dele e Lilly colocou as mãozinhas no meu rosto.

Eu sorri. Ele sorriu. Lilly sorriu.

"Pronto para se graduar na escola, senhor Cullen?", perguntei marotamente.

Ele rolou os olhos e riu. Então, nós finalmente entramos no carro de Esme, e fomos todos para Forks High School.

---------

Eu estava sentada no auditório, com Lilly no meu colo. Eu podia ver os olhares curiosos de todos em cima dela, mas eu tentava me manter séria e aérea disso.

O diretor começou a chamar nome por nome e quando ele chamou o de Edward, eu apertei Lilly tão forte que ela fez um "Nhé" mais alto.

No mesmo segundo o olhar de Edward encontrou o meu.

Depois que eles terminaram, o diretor chamou Alice no palco. Eu fiquei surpresa, pois ela não havia me contado que seria oradora. Eu a vi dar um tchauzinho entusiasmado para Jasper, que estava a quatro cadeiras de mim.

Ela subiu em um banquinho e limpou a garganta.

"Boa noite a todos,", começou com uma voz séria. Várias vaias irromperam o ar, brincando que ela não era séria dessa forma jamais. Todos nós pudemos vê-la rolando os olhos e amassando o papel que segurava.

"Quer saber? Vocês estão todos certos. Dane-se que eu passei uma semana escrevendo isso! Eu vou é falar o que eu penso."

Todos aplaudiram entusiasmados. Ela sorriu e continuou.

"Nós começamos a escola já pensando no colegial. Quando nós éramos menores, nós achávamos que ia ser como coisa de cinema, dramas colegiais e amigos para sempre. Bem... E é isso mesmo. No colegial, eu fiz amigas maravilhosas, eu passei por momentos emocionantes e tenho certeza que foram as melhores memórias da minha vida."

Todos entoaram um "Oooooh".

"Mas para nenhum de vocês o colegial foi tão difícil, complicado e duro como para Isabella Swan."

Eu gelei no meu lugar enquanto sentia todos os olhares se voltando para mim.

"Ela fez com que uma história triste virasse um conto de fadas, enquanto todos os vilões eram os alunos dessa escola. Cada um mais venenoso do que o outro, julgando-a e xingando-a sem ter a mínima compaixão."

Ela respirou fundo, enquanto todo o anfiteatro permanecia calado, surpreso com as falas que ela ditava tão claramente.

"Mas isso é o colegial que nós vivemos. Há apenas os expectadores, as vitimas e os culpados. É a nossa preparação da vida, onde nós deveríamos lutar com garras e dentes para conseguir nosso lugar no mercado. É para isso que somos treinados, mas ninguém nunca disse que tínhamos que levar tão a sério."

Ela tirou o chapéu e o jogou no chão.

"Então, Forks High School, o que eu realmente quero é que todos os seus estudantes vão à merda, porque é isso que 99% deles merecem."

E então ela saiu.

Eu soltei o ar preso nos meus pulmões, ainda estática no lugar. Eu podia sentir cada maldito olhar em cima de mim.

Essa era a minha amiga.

-----------

Era engraçado como parecia haver uma redoma protetora em volta de nós, pois ninguém mais ousava passar a menos de dois metros de distância. Eu vi Edward correndo em nossa direção e sorri acenando, apertando Lilly contra o meu peito. Quando ela viu o pai, ela sorriu e mostrou toda sua gengiva sem dentes.

Edward desacelerou e foi direito em direção a filha, com um lindo sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Oi, meu amor...", ele disse baixinho e eu a entreguei a ele. Em seguida, Esme começou a gritar como era importante tirar uma foto disso. Então eu, Edward e Lilly nós posicionamos e sorrimos iguais a idiotas, enquanto Esme tirava mil fotos de uma só vez.

Não muito tempo depois, Alice e Jasper vieram ao nosso encontro. Nós todos fomos até a pizzaria do meu aniversário e sentamos em mesas juntas, saboreando as deliciosas pizzas.

"Eu vou amamentar a Lilly.", eu disse e me levantei, mas Edward se levantou junto. Então, nós dois fomos até os jardins onde ele havia me presenteado com o colar que eu nunca mais tirara, e nós sentamos, apreciando a brisa já suave de outono.

"Sabe," – Eu comecei a falar baixinho, mas ele girou seus olhos para mim me dando sua total atenção, "Porque você nunca foi falar comigo aquela vez, quando éramos pequenos, no parque?"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso, provavelmente por eu saber disso.

Então, um segundo depois, sua expressão ficou triste.

"Eu fui."

Eu o olhei, confusa.

"Foi?"

Ele deixou o olhar parar em Lilly e continuou falando.

"Naquela época, eu não entendia muito bem o que eu sentia. Eu só olhava para você e pensava em um anjo... Eu queria estar perto de você para te proteger. Então eu procurei sobre você. Eu perguntava para todo mundo, até que me falaram que você era a filha do chefe Swan que vinha todos os verões. E todos os verões eu esperava por você."

Eu sorri e ele também.

"Aquele era o segundo verão que eu te admirava de longe. E foi quando eu resolvi falar com você. Quando meu pai me filmou, eu estava tentando tirar a rosa mais bonita do jardim, e acabei escondendo ela atrás de mim. Assim que ele desligou a câmera, eu fui até você, com a rosa para te dar. Mas então ele chegou."

Eu o olhei confusa, outra vez.

"Meu pai?"

Ele negou.

"Não. O Jacob."

"O que?"

Ele respirou fundo.

"Ele era bem mais velho que nós. Devia ter uns oito anos. Eu só sei que ele me parou, empurrou meu peito e disse que você era dele. Naquela época, eu não tive coragem de ir até você de novo. Foi por isso que eu me aproximei do Jacob, anos depois. Foi tudo por você, Bella."

Eu estava pasma. Eu nunca havia juntado as coisas dessa forma. Jake sempre falava que nós nos conhecíamos, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de nenhuma vez em que nos brincamos juntos. Eu mal me lembrava do orquidário, mas eu sabia que meu pai me levava todos os dias lá.

"Você devia ter enfrentado o Jake!", eu disse, em um tom leve. Ele sorriu e acarinhou a cabecinha de Lilly.

"Eu tinha, pelo menos, vinte centímetros a menos que ele."

"É, eu acho que, na verdade, ainda tem."

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, enciumado, e eu não pude evitar: ri abertamente.

"Mas eu gosto dos mais baixos."

Ele continuou me olhando desafiante.

"E com cabelos cor de bronze."

Sua expressão se suavizou, mas não totalmente.

"E que se chamam Edward." – Tentei. Ele continuou sério.

"E que engravidam as garotas na primeira oportunidade."

Ele deixou a expressão cair e eu pude ver que ele estava sentido com isso. Eu sorri e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, tendo cuidado para não trocar a posição de Lilly.

"Deixa eu reformular a frase: Eu gosto de você."

Ele me olhou timidamente. Eu suspirei.

"_Só_ de você."

Então ele me beijou.

Quando nós nos afastamos, não muito tempo depois, eu olhei para Lilly e ela havia dormido no meu colo. Eu reajustei a blusa e olhei para Edward novamente.

"Nossa história começou meio fora de ordem."

Ele assentiu.

"Você se arrepende disso?"

Eu pensei por um segundo.

"Nem um pouco. E você?"

Ele sorriu para mim e seus olhos verdes brilharam.

"Eu não quero nem pensar na minha vida sem vocês."

Eu me inclinei e o beijei novamente.

E, se minha intuição estivesse certa, eu ia fazer isso por muito tempo.

**Fim**

**Nota: Ai meu Deus, eu odeio terminar estórias. Essa ridícula palavrinha de três letras dói pra cacete para ser escrita. Sem contar o fato de que eu tenho mania de querer o fim perfeito e nunca alcanço ele.**

**Enfim, quero reviews de todas as pessoas que leram! Pq, poxa, se vocês leram até aqui, acho que podem deixar uma reviews né? A mão não vai cair gente.**

**Obrigada por todas que acompanharam comigo essa estória. AMO, AMO E AMO!**

**ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
